Better Off
by Eveliuxx
Summary: It's a hard world and is hard to win, so here's a story you might be intrested in. Boy see's girl she leaves him speechless. She goes back to school forgetting the boy known all over the world.But little did they know they will soon meet again. Better Off
1. Tough gal

_**A/N – Here it is! My first chapter of my new story! I expect reviews from all my loyal Taking Risks readers! **_

_**R&R or I will delete Taking Risks not that you care! Ha!**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own any of the characters that I don't own and you know who they are.**_

_Jade's POV_

'Jade! What are you looking for?' My best friend Vix asked me as I searched through her wardrobe.

'Something cool for you to wear, to the concert.' I explained not taking my eyes off of the mountain of clothes inside Vix's wardrobe.

'Why do you care so much?' she asked me from her sitting position on her bed.

We were in her room getting ready for Connect 3's concert. We weren't fans or anything, we just didn't have anything better to do with our time.

'Cuz you need to leave them guys drooling, when you walk away from them at the meet&greet.' I told her calmly still looking through her clothes.

'Yeah, your right' she laughed after thinking about it. She lying down on her stomach with her legs kicking in the air.

She left every guy drooling no matter what. She was Vix Hatel, every guy wanted even a little glimpse of her, but not everyone was that lucky.

'Do you think Shane Grey is hot?' she asked, messing with her ponytail of blond curly hair. I laughed at her and stopped rooting through the mess of clothes and looked at my best friend, who was staring at me with her eyebrows raised in a mocking way.

'Yeah, and so do you!' I laughed closing the wardrobes doors and leaning against them slowly letting myself slide down, until I was sitting on the grey carpet of Vix's room.

'How do you know that?' she giggled throwing a pillow at me.

'I read your diary!' I confessed giving her a knowing look while she gave me a confused one. 'Where did you get my diary? Wait?! Are you the one that stole it!?' she screamed standing up and sliding down beside me.

I shook my head 'No, I bought it on EBay' I told her and she looked at me seriously.

'How the hell did my diary get on EBay?!' she screamed again and I laughed at her which resolved to me getting another confused look.

'You have a brother remember? His name's Todd.' I said, giving her my famous 'Duh' look.

'I will kill that kid!' she screamed shooting up of the floor.

'You can do that later, now let's get you ready!' I said stretching out my hands out to her so she could help me get up.

'Fine, so what are you exactly looking for?' she asked me opening her wardrobe doors and staring at the mess I made.

'Your orange satin corset top' I told her innocently, not saying anything about turning her clothes upside down.

She thought for a while than looked at me. 'So you didn't find it there?' she asked pointing to her wardrobe. I shook my head and showed her my empty hands.

'I bet I know where it is!' she said quickly storming out of the room.

_Vix's POV_

Why was I cursed to have a brother who sells my stuff online and a sister who always takes my stuff? Well and another sister who is too young to do anything except tell me how much she hates me. What did I ever do to her?

'Dani! If I find my corset top in your room, you are fucking dead!' I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I stormed into the hallway and made my way to my sister's room. I heard her running up the stairs, and she quickly ran into her room shutting her door, but I was too quick for her and leaned against the door with all my bodyweight until she had no more strength and fell backwards into her room.

'Where is it?' I asked looking around her girly room.

'Where's what?' she asked playing innocent. She got up of the floor and sat down on the edge of her pink covered bed.

'Dani! Don't play stupid with me! Where's my top?' I shouted at her.

'Why do you think I took it?' she asked looking at me and batting her freakishly long eyelashes.

'Because, everything that I can't find in my room somehow magically appears in yours! Now where is it?' I screamed, trying to calm myself down

She sighed 'Which top?'

I stared at her. 'How many do you have?' I asked in my normal voice again.

'Only a few' she said walking over to her drawers and opening the top one. She stepped back from it and let me look in. It was full of my things. My makeup, my hair stuff and not a few of my tops but at least a dozen. I stared at her in shock.

I didn't say anything else just grabbed my orange satin top and flew out of the room. I was going to collect the rest later.

I went back into my room to find Jade sitting on the floor reading my song book.

'First you read my diary and now my song book?' I asked throwing the top at her.

'You always read my stuff' she said not looking up from the book.

I thought about it. She was right I went through all her diaries and all her other personal stuff, it was only fair I let her read my song book. The joke's on her she always reads my song book because I want someone else's opinion on them.

'You said you didn't write any new songs since last week.' She said turning a page.

'I wrote that this morning okay? Can we start getting ready? We can't leave Connect 3 waiting!' she laughed and got up off the floor throwing the song up onto my bed. She picked up the corset top and looked at it.

'I was right!' she squealed looking at me excitedly.

'Right about what?' I asked jumping onto my double bed and lying down in my regular position.

'You're wearing this and the new black skinny jeans _and_ your orange converses' she explained

'Okay, so I'm glad that I have a person dresser and all, but I don't like freezing to death'

She looked down at the outfit she had laid out on my bed. She pulled at her long layered black hair, like she always does when she's thinking.

'You're right, you'll wear that velvet jacket I gave you for your last birthday' I didn't really like that jacket but I didn't argue.

'Okay let's talk hair' I said standing up and running over to my vanity table at the corner of my room.

'Should I straighten it?' I asked letting my ponytail go

Jade shook her head, wrinkling up her nose. 'Shane Grey likes blond curly hair' she said walking up behind me.

'Who told you that?' I asked

'Your diary'

'So now my diary can talk? Jade! I was 14 and in a bad mood! I just wrote down things that would make me feel better!' I explained turning on my flat iron but Jade quickly turned it off.

'Who cares! Straight hair doesn't suit you well, anyways! So can you just leave it the way it is and put on the clothes I laid out for you?'

I sighed and did as I was told which was really weird since I never listen to anyone, but me.

Jade inspected her own outfit in my full length mirror. She looked great and she knew it. She was wearing a black one shoulder dress with metal gold things on the sides, and gold heels, which weren't necessary because of her long legs.

She was right, the outfit she picked out for me was nice and it fitted me perfectly. Don't think that I can't dress myself, I can but when a, what Jade calls not everyday show, occurs she's the boss of me because she's afraid I'll wear something crazy like I usually do.

When we were both ready, we skipped downstairs, where my parents were sitting on the couch watching television, with Todd my stupid 14 year old brothers and his new girlfriend what's-her-name.

I quickly pecked mom, and dad on the cheek and rushed to put on my jacket.

'Love you mum, love you dad, hate you Todd, love your top whoever you are' I said as I pasted everyone with Jade pushing me behind my back.

What's-her-name stood up and stretched out her hand to me.

'Hey, I'm Kayla, I'm –' but Jade pushed me out the door before I could hear the rest of Kayla's fascinating life story. Thank you Jade!

Jade unlocked her car and we got in.

'I wish I was the oldest in my family' she sighed turning the engine on.

'Why? Jess is cool.' I said talking about her older sister Jess Sim who was 19.

'She's never home' she said

'Yeah that's the 'cool' part!' I laughed and she laughed with me, suddenly forgetting everything.

'Connect 3 here we come!' we screamed together as she stepped onto the pedal and sped down the road.

_**Please R&R it might sound boring now, but it will get better when Shane's comes into the story!**_


	2. Stares

_**A/N – AWW! Only 3 of my loyal readers reviewed the first chapter. Oh well, better luck next time. **_

_**Uhh...I'm still not going to school but I have to stay at my uncle's place, while my mum and step-dad go to a wedding or something. So I won't have the internet there so I don't know when will I update but tomorrow is a possibility! **_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own anything bla, bla, bla**_

_Shane's POV_

I looked through the curtains, into the stage. The fans were already being let in.

Today was going to be just like any other Shane Grey's day, but I wouldn't want it any other way. So what if the girls who think are in love with me only know me from a picture, so what if they think they know me because they have all of my favourites memorized. So what? I could pick a girl out of any crowd that would kill to date Shane Grey. Yes Shane Grey but not me. They love my name, my face, my hair but not me.

I wish for once a girl didn't care what my name is, who would just like me for me.

'Shane? Snap out of it!' yelled Nate waving a hand in front of my face. I turned to look at him 'What?'

'What's wrong with you lately?' he asked

'Keeping my eyes open for a new girl' I explained turning back to look at the crowd.

'Oh yeah, Shane Grey and the word single, can't go into one sentence.' He said sarcastically but I laughed and said 'Exactly! Finally someone understands me!' He grinned 'Hey maybe you'll find someone, when we go to that high school thing'

'What high school thing?' I turned around again

'Umm...didn't Jason tell you?' he asked

'Umm...no...tell me what?'

'From tomorrow we will hang around one of the high school's in LA and then perform at a dance or something.'

'Why?'

'I don't know just to...connect with fans I think....' I turned around without another word and I heard Nate sigh and walk away. No one tells me anything anymore! High school thing? What would Connect 3 be doing at a high school thing?

My eyes scanned the increasing crowd hoping to see a girl that would stand out in my eyes. But no, the crowd just blend in all together, like a sea of colours.

But then I saw a bright orange colour walking in through the doors, a girl that stood out in my eyes, but the room darkened and Nate pulled me away.

She was soon forgotten when I got onto the stage. The crowd erupted with cheers and screams that could burst your ears.

'Hey everyone!' I screamed into the microphone 'How you doin' tonight!' The fans went crazy in the front rows, screaming and waving their posters high in the air. 'Well, we're good and I hope you'll have fun tonight!'

The music started and our first song began.

_Vix's POV_

We were nearly at the concert, listening to the radio and singing along to songs that we had no idea of the lyrics. But who cared?

Jade had to circle the parking lot a couple of times before we found a parking space.

We quickly made our way to the ticket check, and hurried to find our seats before the concert started.

'What are our seats?' I asked Jade, shouting over the large crowd

'Somewhere in the front row' I nodded and made my way to the front.

We couldn't really check our seat numbers in that dim light so we just took the only seats that were in the front row, apparently ours.

I stared at the person sitting next to me, my mouth a gape.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Scarlett Grave asked me.

'What, we can't come see your future husband? Afraid I might steal him too?' I snapped back. I stole every boyfriend she ever had since 1st class. Well I didn't steal them they just dumped her and came running to me. Can you call that stealing? I do. When I'm talking to her of course.

Scarlett's mouth opened and closed, but as always she couldn't think of anything to say. Her posse tried too, but couldn't think of anything so they sat back and waited for the show to begin.

I laughed and waited too, with Jade by my side, laughing right up until the concert began.

The lights were completely turned off and turned on again, focussing only on the stage. The lights revealed Connect 3 standing in the middle of the stage, grinning like idiots. All were holding guitars, except Shane Grey who had a mike in his hand.

'Hey everyone!' Shane Grey's voice filled the stadium and all the love struck girls screamed even louder. Scarlett and her airhead twin 'friends' Ruby and Diamond screamed the loudest of all.

I just stared at them 'Get a life!' I said but wasn't heard by any of them.

The music began playing and everyone got out of their seats and danced and sang along with Connect 3.

Jade and I stood up too, but we didn't know the lyrics of any of their songs, so we just tried to guess. It was fun, jumping along to songs, I have never heard except for when Dani played them super loud in her room, earning a smack on the head.

When the concert was over and everyone tied to rush to the meet&greets, me and Jade ran too, pretending to be super-fans but we really just didn't want to wait in a long queue.

We still had to wait for at least 40min, with Scarlett and the airheads behind us discussing what would Shane Grey get Scarlett as a birthday present. I didn't even bother to comment cuz it was just too easy. Yeah, Shane Grey will most defiantly come to some random pretty-in-pink girl's birthday.

I watched the people in front of us crying and fainting at the sight of Connect 3. Why would you cry? Their just people. Really hot people but that isn't a reason to cry...or faint. No really if you faint then you won't be able to see them. Duh!

Our turn came and Jade went first. The guys were smiling at her and Jade was obviously flirting with the whole 3. I looked behind myself and saw Scarlett all red in the face, she was watching Jade and so were the twins.

'Hey? Isn't that your husband flirting with my best friend? I think you should get a divorce! Tut-tut-tut! What a shame!' she was about to say something, but it came to my turn and I went up to the first one, Nate.

'What's up my name's Nate, and well here you go...' he said not even looking up at me he pushed the signed photo towards me and I moved on to Shane.

'Hey I'm Sh-' his voiced trailed off when he looked up at me. I raised and eyebrow at him and he smiled. 'Umm...I'm...I'm Shane...hi...here you go' he too handed me an autographed picture of himself 'Okay, thanks' I said and moved on again. What was wrong with him?

'Hey I'm Jason! What's your name?' Jason asked enthusiastically

'Hey, I'm Vix'

'Vix? Wow! You sound like a person who likes birds, I love birds, birds are cool. Do you like birds? Bye!' he waved. Now that was weird, I took the signed photo and quickly walked over to where Jade was waiting for me.

'That was...weird.' I said

'Ya think? You left them drooling! Yay!' she screeched high-fiving me.

'Ya, whatever'

_**OH NO! It's a boring story! I thought it's gonna be really good! But it isn't! Please, read the next couple of chapters anyways maybe it'll get better? Please? If a couple of chapters later it's still gonna suck I'll delete it and start again!**_

_**R&R and tell me what to do! Does it stink? I know it does! UHHH!**_


	3. Oh The Joy!

_**A/N – Don't think you're special just because you're getting tow updates in one day! It's just cuz I'm at my uncle's and I have nothing better to do! Okay I'm just kidding! I don't want to scare you off or anything. Uhh...just read the story and R&R! **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own stuff that I don't own and you know what stuff that I don't own, yeah, so that stuff is the stuff that I don't own because I don't own it. **_

_Jade's POV_

We arrived at Vix's house just minutes before midnight. When we entered through the door, everyone was still sitting on the couch watching TV just like before we left. Kayla (whoever she is) was still there too talking to Vix's brother Todd (who would want to talk to Todd?). She was a really pretty girl with straight black hair and blue eyes. Kinda reminded me of Katy Perry, but I don't know why.

'Hey, guys!' Vix smiled hanging up her jacket. 'What'cha been doin?' her mom was about to answer when Vix cut in 'You know what? I don't want to know. Do we have ice-cream?' she skipped off to the kitchen and I trailed after her but before I got there she came out with a box of ice-cream and two spoons. She dragged me back to the living room and plopped down on the couch patting a space next to her so I went to sit down there.

'Hey? I though you were on a diet?' Todd grinned pointing at the ice-cream in Vix's hands.

Vix made a confused face and looked at me. 'No I'm not who told you that?'

'Oh no one, I just thought you came to your senses and realised you need to go on one' he grinned and quickly hid behind Kayla, knowing what would happen next but Vix didn't bother.

'Well you could use plastic surgery but I don't tell you that do I? Why? Because I'm a nice person and you're a toad.' she faked a smile and handed me the other spoon, scooping into the ice-cream.

'Did you have a good time at the concert, Vicky?' asked her mother with a smile. Victoria was her real name but no one called her that, even the teachers in school called her Vix. Only her mom was allowed to call her Vicky, any other person would end up in the hospital with a broken nose, so no one really tried.

'A good time? Hmm, let me think about that? If Scarlett Grave wouldn't have been there, it could have been an okay time, but _no_ she just has to show up to her husband's concert! Why doesn't she just go on and dig herself that grave!'

I laughed at her but she quickly smacked me with her spoon playfully and I shut up.

Vix took my spoon away and got up running to the stairs. She left the ice-cream and spoons on the coffee table.

'Vix!' her dad called as I followed his daughter 'Clean that up!' Vix looked down at the ice-cream. 'Todd said will do it'

Todd sat up and stared at her 'When did I say that?'

'I just thought I'd do everyone a favour and get you out of the room before anyone goes blind. Hurry up with that surgery thing!' and with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

'Wow, he's more of an idiot than I thought!' she laughed falling backwards onto her messed up bed.

'Was that for putting your diary online?' I asked sitting down beside her.

She raised her head to look at me with a sneaky smile on her face.

'Hey! Thanks for reminding me!' she was about to get up but I pushed her back again.

'You'll do that tomorrow, now can we please do something together?' I begged

She looked confused again 'You wanna kill Todd with me? Cuz that should be fun!'

I laughed as she got up and started jumping up and down.

'I'll promise we'll do that tomorrow after school, or even better during school but can we please do something else now?'

'Like what?' she asked jumping onto the bed again.

'I don't know play that song you wrote this morning or something.'

'Uh uh, that's boring. I had enough music for today' she said laughing and got up and put on her stereo as loud as she could and started dancing around her room.

'What happened to 'I had enough music for today?' Hmm?' I tried to yell over the loud music.

'I changed my mind!' she screamed taking my hand and swinging me around like a little girl.

Only hours later did we go do bed, we were busy planning how to kill Todd tomorrow. I also helped her finish that song, even though it's still not finished. Weird.

We didn't really care how late it was. Who cared that we had school tomorrow? Not Vix anyways.

_Vix's POV_

I woke up with a massive headache, at the sound of my alarm clock. Jade groaned beside me, as I shook her awake.

'Get up! We have school! Jade!' she turned around on her other side and stuck out her butt. I started pinching her and only minutes after she was awake and dressed.

She put on the same dress she had on yesterday but with skinny jeans. She forgot her top at home and I wouldn't let her borrow mine since I'm a size bigger than her, I didn't need her looking stupid with an oversized top. She looked great anyway. She pulled up her long hair into a loose ponytail and went into the bathroom to put on her makeup while I got dressed.

I already had my outfit planned out in my mind. My grey rolling stones top, black skinny jeans and red heels, mainly cuz I couldn't find my red converses otherwise I barely ever wear high heels.

I ran a brush through my hair and put on my makeup.

When Jade came out of the bathroom, it was only 8:15 so we still had time for breakfast. We grabbed out schoolbags and ran downstairs, our high heels making a lot of noise on the stairs.

When we entered the kitchen we saw Dani already sitting at the table eating cereal.

'Hey, how was the concert last night?' she asked with a mouth full of cereal.

I ignored her and opened the fridge to find us something to eat.

'Not that bad' replied Jade slipping into a seat beside my sister.

'Guys, can you give me a lift to school today?' asked Dani

'Why? Where's mom and dad?' I asked still searching through the fridge and groaned when I figured out we'll be eating cereal for breakfast, because no one in this house was smart enough to get some cheese, so I could make a sandwich or something.

'They went to work early because of some leak or something'

I ignored her stupidity, I mean our mom is a waitress at a restaurant, and our dad is the chef there. How can there be a leak?

I know a chef! But he can't make cheese? Get a cow! Milk the cow! And make cheese! It's as simple as that!

'No, because if you get a lift, then Todd will want a lift and we do not want to breathe the same air as Todd' I explained poring cereal into two bowls

She shook her head and didn't say anything until she had her cereal finished.

'Todd, is getting a lift from Kayla' she told us, standing up and putting her bowl into the dishwasher.

'Who the hell is Kayla?' Jade and I screamed at the same time.

'His girlfriend' she said giving me a not so good 'duh' look, Jade's is way better.

'So he took my advice and had that plastic surgery done, huh?' I laughed sitting down on the same seat Dani was sitting on, minutes ago.

'Umm...Kayla is the girl that was here yesterday' she said leaning against one of the counters.

'That girl with the black hair and the cool top? Really? That's his girlfriend? Is she on drugs?' I laughed

'Yeah that's what I said when he first told me who she was' she was talking like she didn't have a care in this world. Well she probably didn't.

I quickly finished my cereal and put it in the dishwasher. I took Jade's right out of her hands.

'Hey! I wasn't finished' she yelled

'Well you'll eat faster the next time, now come on' I waved my hands towards the door and Jade got out of her seat and went out the door followed by Dani and then me.

We got into Jade's car as another conversation started up.

'Who do you think will be performing at this year's 'Surprise' Dance?' asked Dani from the backseat.

We both groaned at the thought. 'Nothing good, I can tell you that, they never get anything good' I said

'True and what's with the name? Surprise Dance? Where's the surprise?'

'Umm...the performer is the surprise. We don't know who plays until a week before.'

'Oh yeah! They will tell us today!' Jade laughed keeping her brown eyes on the road.

'Yeah, aren't you a genius?' giggled Dani.

_Shane's POV_

'I don't want to go to some high school!' I shouted at everyone

'Well it's not up to you! And we'll have our bodyguard! So you won't have to worry about you-obsessed-teenage-girls! It'll be fine!' Nate was just trying too hard. Why did he want to go to some high school dance? Why?

'You said that last time! Before we got attacked by screaming fans!' I pointed out.

The last time he wanted to go to visit my mom in the hospital, we were greeted by a huge crowd of paparazzi, screaming girls and screaming nurses.

'_Dude! _Your mom was in the hospital!'

'Okay! Fine! But my mom isn't in that high school!' I yelled and burst out laughing when I realised what I just said. Nate gave me a weird look but laughed with me.

'So you'll go?' he asked

'NO!' I screeched and shut my hotel room's door in his face.

There was a knock on the door before I even turned around. I knew who it was and I knew what he was going to say but I opened it like the stupid guy I am.

'Will you go?' asked Nate

'NO!' I slammed the door in his face again. There was another knock and again I opened it. Jason was standing there.

'Do you like birds?'

'NO!'

Another knock. Were they trying to drive me insane? But of course I wasn't smart enough to not open the door, because deep inside I actually wanted to go. And I wanted Nate to ask me again so I could cave and say yes, as if I didn't want to go. A part of me didn't but that small part of me that did want to go, took over my brain or something.

I opened the door. Nate and Jason were both there smiling at me.

'Can you make me a birdhouse?' asked Jason, earning a smack on the head from Nate.

'Will you go?' asked Nate, I pretended to think about it and nodded with a sigh. Nate jumped up a meter into the air high-fiving Jason.

'You'll make me a birdhouse! Really?' Jason was jumping up and down clapping his hands like a little girl. Nate stopped jumping and stared at him his mouth opened.

I grinned and closed the door. I still could hear Jason's excited voice.

'He's going to make me a birdhouse! YAY!' I grinned

I was so not making him a birdhouse. Did I even agree to make him one?

_**So this is not the kind of story where cliff hangers are needed, well I just can't find a place to stick one in. Maybe in the next couple of chapters. So I'm still convinced that this story is boring, but if you R&R I might consider it otherwise! **__**Please R&R!**_

**_The clothes are on my profile_**


	4. Prank and jokes

_**A/N – I'm really disappointed in the response I'm getting, but I really wanna thank the ones that take the time to R&R this story and especially  
Rocker-Chick-12345! BTW her stories rock!  
So R&R, or I will...I will...be even more disappointed! **_

_**Disclaimer – Own stuff that I don't own. I mean don't own stuff that I don't own. **_

_Vix's POV_

We arrived at school just seconds before the bell. We ran into the hall in time to hear the announcements.

'_Good Morning students of Green Earls High School, this is Principle Dent speaking, please make your way to the school hall, for a school assembly. Thank you.' _

'Ugh, their announcing the 'surprise' performer.' I squeaked pretending to be all excited than coming to a halt and replacing my smile with a frown, as I reached my locker.

'Yeah, I wonder if it's going to be worse than last year' smiled Dani but then quickly waved goodbye running to the assembly hall.

Jade shook her head 'Nothing can be worse than last year's band! It was the kind of music you dance valse to!' she commented

I just looked through my locker and closed it again, looking at Jade.

'It _was_ valse music' I told her starting to walk towards where the assembly would be held.

'Umm...Yeah...I knew that' she laughed and followed me.

The hall was already full of students sitting on chairs, lined up in rows in front of a small stage, where the principle said all his boring speeches, that no one listened to.

Jade and I made our way to the front rows, where all the other students from our year were sitting.

Sandra, a girl who sat beside me in maths, called me showing me two empty seats beside her in the second row. I grabbed Jade's hand, who was still looking round for spare seats, pulling her into the second row.

'Hey, Sandra' I said to her. She was wearing a grey sweater dress and grey ankle boots. Her black hair was down on her shoulders and her fringe in her big brown eyes. She smiled at me and turned to look at the stage, where Principle Dent was standing in front of a microphone holding speech cards. He was playing around with his red tie, and the collar of his grey suit, looking pretty nervous like he always does before assembly. He had stage fright or something since about three years ago someone threw a tomato at him. Surprisingly I wasn't caught. Not that I did it. Well yes, I did it but I didn't get caught. So no one knows that I did it. Well everyone except the teachers and Principle Dent. Someone else took the blame for me, I'm not sure who it was but I think it was Jade. She never really told me.

The principle tapped the microphone making a terrible screeching noise, and everyone clasped their hands to their ears until someone came up onto the stage and fixed the mike from whatever Mr. Dent do. I didn't really care.

'Ahem, good morning everyone, I-I hope you all had a lovely weekend.' He smiled nervously to his audience, but most of them weren't paying attention. I was one of those people.

'Now, we all know that the 'Surprise Dance' is only a week away and today is the day to reveal our secret performer. This year I gave the vice-principle Ms. Sheehan the duty to organise it all, so I hope you all like what Ms. Sheehan picked out. Umm...Yes, Ms. Sheehan' he ran off the stage dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief.

Ms. Sheehan was a young enough woman with a stunning body and a weird nose. She walked up to the mike and smiled at the pupils.

'Good morning everyone!' she began looking very self confident (self confident compared to Mr. Dent) 'Like the principle said, I was put in charge of the dance this year and I thought I'd get someone, who younger kids actually listen to' she stopped, realising what she'd said and looked back at Principle Dent who was busy screaming into his phone. Ms. Sheehan smiled, pleased that he hadn't heard her.

'Like I said, I got someone that is popular today.' She started to grin like an idiot, and could barely stand on her freakishly high platforms and thin legs. 'Here's Connect 3!' she announced proudly running off the stage.

The whole school woke up and erupted with cheers. All I could do was stare, at the three guys walking onto the stage. Connect 3 in my school? Can someone please bring back the valse band?

_Shane's POV_

I agreed to go to that high school, so what was the reason I wanted to go back to my hotel and curl up behind a pile of clothes where no one could find me, while I was sitting in some, school office?

I could hear the entire racket going on inside the school's hall. Mr Dent, I think he said, or Mr Tent? Whatever, he was talking into a mike so loud that could be heard half the way across the country. Were the kids in this school deaf or was he?

'Will you calm down?' laughed Nate, taking a sip of his coffee that he asked the secratery to bring.

'What do you mean?' I asked looking around the office. Were we in detention or something?

'I can see that you're nervous, Shane. I've known you for too long.' He laughed again.

'Whys should I be nervous? We'll just perform for a school, that's all'

'No Shane, we're performing in a week, today were here to...to...walk around the school and connect with fans or something like that.'

I stayed quite thinking everything over, like why I said yes to this thing?!

Jason was looking around himself, shaking his knee and going all red in the face. Nate and I stared at him.

'_Dude! _What are you doing!? Breathe!' Nate shouted coming over to him and slapping him on the back.

Jason took a deep breath and glared at Nate.

'What did you do that for!? I wanted to see how long I could hold in my breath!' he yelled

'Idiot' I whispered to myself sinking into my chair and hiding my face behind a curtain of hair.

The blond secretary appeared through the door again.

'You can come on out now' she smiled holding the door open for us. Were we locked in?

Nate and Jason got up to go, but I stayed sitting.

'Come _on, _Shane! You said you'd do this!' Nate yelled at me. I stayed quite not looking at either of them. I could see Nate out of the corner of my eye, making signs at Jason, but Jason just cocked his head to the side and stared at him wide eyed.

'Grab his hands!' Nate finally yelled, grabbing my left hand and pulling me out of my chair.

'OH! Now I get it!' shrieked Jason grabbing my other hand and pulling me towards the door.

I tried to fight back, but it was two against one.

'Hey, this is kinda fun!' exclaimed Jason letting go of me, and I fell backward into my chair.

'Idiot' I muttered to myself again. Nate was snickering as he watched Jason do some weird dance of victory or something.

'Okay, now come on Shane' he grabbed my arm again, I pulled away and walked out the door myself.

'Other way!' I heard Nate call, so I turned on my heel and went the other way, still scowling.

'Let's do that again, sometime!' insisted Jason, how can a person be such an idiot in so many ways?

'...Here's Connect 3!' declared a woman wearing a tight red dress and black platforms. We reached the hall just in time. Nate walked up to the stage and I had no choice but to follow him.

A load of screaming girls were looking at us with tearful eyes. A couple of girls tried running up onto the stage but our bodyguards caught before they got anywhere close to us.

I glared at Nate, shooting an I-told-you-so look and he just looked away from me and started talking into the mike.

'Hey everyone! _We're _very happy to be here' he started giving me an act-like-you-want-to-be-here look 'and we can't wait to get to know you all'

He gave a wave to everyone and pushed me towards the mike. Did he say get to know _all_ of them?

'Umm...hey everyone...I...um...We...umm...can't wait to perform at your dance I'm sure we'll have a great time!' I said smiling, and letting Jason take the mike.

'Good Morning America!' he screamed 'I am very proud to be here! It is such an honour! I promise I won't disappoint you! See ya America! Woohoo!' he waved his hands up in the air until he was shooed away by the red-dress woman. He skipped back to us and gave us the thumbs up. Nate and I exchanged glances as we made our way off the stage.

We were seated on a bench just beside the stage.

'Dude, you were talking to fans, not running for president.' said Nate leaning over to Jason. He just grinned and turned back to look at the stage.

'Today, Connect 3 will be going through all of the classes, talking to everyone and taking your questions. Now will everyone please, make your way back to your classes, following your regular schedule.'

_Jade's POV_

'Oh man, I though we'd get to miss English!' complained Vix gathering herself up from her seat.

'Well look on the bright side, you should be the first ones visited by Connect 3!' sang out Sandra, walking away from us with a smile.

'Oh yeah, the joy!' I commented standing up too and straightening out the wrinkles on my dress.

'Yeah, I'd rather be visited by Santa Clause' smiled Vix looking over her shoulder at the adoring girls staring at the members of Connect 3.

She made a face and turned round back to me.

'Come on, we'll be late for English, I have enough of detention already.' Vix linked arms with me as we walked to English class, on the other side of the school.

I heard Principle Dent yelling at the fans to get a move on to their classes and both me and Vix giggled.

Went we came to the classroom's door we stopped as we examined the closed door. A closed door always meant that the class has started.

'Hello detention' lilted Vix turning the handle of the door and walking in grabbing my wrist and pulling me in with her.

A deep voice greeted us right away.

'Jade your not getting detention if you sit down right now, since it's your first time being late and Vix I'm not giving you detention because after school hours with you are torture, so both of you, sit!' Mr. Belle didn't even look up from the blackboard he was writing on as he spoke to us. Fine with me!

Both of us sat down at desks in the front row. Mr Belle says that way he can keep and _eye_ on us. I don't want his _eye _anywhere _near _me.

'Thanks Mr B!' said Vix sounding overjoyed as she sat down.

'Put the chew gum in the trash, right now.' He said once again not looking up from the blackboard.

Vix shot me a confused look 'Umm...I'm not chewing...gum'

'Oh sorry force of habit' he twirled around on his heel and shot Vix a mean glare, as a grin spread across her face.

'Not again' I thought to myself. Vix always messes with teachers, she just enjoys doing that, but somehow she brings me down with her, while I'm not doing anything.

I couldn't help but think that the teachers were a bit scared of her and afraid that if I won't be in detention with her, that she will eat them. Believe me that's possible.

There was a knock on the door, and a big guy opened it. He wore a big leather jacket and dark sunglasses and I got this hunch that when he moved Connect 3 would be revealed. Just a hunch.

I was a bit scared to see what trick Vix was going to pull on all of this.

' Connect 3 are here' the big man notified or teacher.

Yes, this should be good.

_**Hope you like it! & I want long. Pointless. Reviews. Or I'll get really mad and eat you!**_

_**R&R!**_


	5. Hard to get

_**A/N – I know this chapter isn't the best but I was in a big hurry, and with my mum yelling over my shoulder. I won't be able to update until I don't know. I'm going away with my mum and step-dad, and won't have the internet. **_

_**R&R or I will be very mad.**_

_**BTW I wrote a song for this story, already! ;)**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own stuff that I don't own. **_

_Vix's POV_

Mr. Belle hates me! He hurt my feelings! What did I ever do to him? Well, I know that I egged his house on Halloween, but he doesn't know it was me. I also told his wife that he gives me more homework than everyone else because he says I deserve it, and she did something to him and I got detention from him. It wasn't a complete lie, he did give me more homework and said that I deserve it cuz I said something to Scarlett and her wanna bees and she started crying (yeah right) and told on me. Oh yeah, smart. Then she had to go to the hospital to get a new fake nose. I am so nice.

At least I didn't get detention, that's good right?

Mr Belle turned around to face me and gave me a not so wanted mean glare, but as always it made me smile. I loved it when teachers were ashamed of me, or when they threaten to give me detention but never did, cuz they were afraid to be stuck with me. Good for me. Other than that, I tried in school, I didn't want to be a waitress like my mum, I wanted to have a life.

A knock on the door startled me, as a large man poked his head through the door.

'Connect 3 are here' he spoke in a loud and deep voice, giving me the giggles. Mr Belle nodded, giving me another, even meaner glare, and the band members entered the classroom.

The whole class tried to keep cool, and not squeal, cry or jump at them and propose to each one, moving on to the other as they got rejected. Especially Scarlett, who had a flirty look on her bought face as she twirled her fake peroxide blond hair, around a bight pink painted fake nail, each one as long as an eagles claw. Ruby and Diamond had a mirror each in front of their tanned faces, running their fingers through their red hair, and adding mascara to their eyelashes.

I grinned to myself and turned to look at Jade, who also was giving me an evil eye. What was wrong with everyone?

'Hey guys! I'm Nate as most of you know, we're very happy to be here today-'

'And tomorrow and the day after and the day after' grumbled Shane under his breath, but was heard by everyone in the class.

Scarlett was still gazing at her _husband _as if hypnotized, and he was looking back at her as if she was a psycho. Well he catches on fast. His gaze quickly left Scarlett and fixed on me, a massive grin spread across his face and I gave him a weird look, quickly turning my attention to whoever was talking, which appeared to be Jason.

'Excuse me boys, umm... if you don't mind I need to check if everyone is here' Mr Belle interrupted, and a few 'aws' went around the room. The guys nodded and Mr Belle started calling everyone out.

'Dave Glea?' 'Here' 'Sam Darcy?' 'Here' 'Jade Sim?' 'Here' 'Scarlett Grave?' Connect 3 laughed a little under their breaths, trying to keep it under control.

'That's what I though when I heard it' I stated looking back at Scarlett and giving her a secret smile.

Mr Belle glared at me again 'Vix Hatel' I smirked at him and said that I was 'here' which of course he already knew.

Connect 3 were talking about something that unlike me, the other girls in the class found very fascinating. I was leaning over to Jade, to tell her that but...

'Vix? Do you have something to share?' Mr Belle's voice boomed at me.

'No, I'm fine' I smirked

'Would you like to stand outside the door?' he asked

'I'm good'

The girls started asking Connect 3 questions like 'What's your fave hair product to use when you're in the sun?' Who _cares?_ Most of the questions were from Scarlett, and the most stupid ones too. 'If you could be a potato for a day, would you do it?' She was just looking for an excuse to talk to them. I have one word. Desperate.

I shot up my hand in the air and Mr Belle nodded my way, thinking I had a question. Yeah _right. _Shane actually looked surprised to se my hand up. I don't blame him, Jade was staring at me too like I was gone mental.

'Mr B. I'll take you up on that offer, I'll go wait outside the door' I said cheerfully looking around at everyone, waiting for a response.

'No, Vix, sit there and be quite' he sighed sitting down at his desk and resting his head in his hands.

'Please?'

'How about detention?' he asked not looking up at me, busy staring at a spot on his desk.

'Uh uh. Detention's boring' I sunk into my seat, realising I was stuck there.

'Okay, Jade? Would you like to go with her?' he looked up at Jade with hopeful eyes.

Jade twisted in her seat and looked at me 'Vix, _please _keep me out of this' she begged

I opened my mouth to speak again, when Scarlett's squeaky voice was heard from the back.

'Vix, some of us are trying to listen' she preached, and I could tell that she was still twirling her fake extensions, and I didn't even need to turn around, I could _hear _it.

'Yes, and some of us are trying too hard.' I shot back looking straight ahead at Shane, Nate and Jason. Well and Mr. Belle.

'No, really I want to listen to Connect 3' she cried with a dull tone.

'Well maybe I should start singing? Maybe then you won't hear even more' I laughed, enjoying that Mr. B wasn't going to put a stop to this.

'No, I won't be able to hear anything because my ears will fall off' she giggled and so did the wanna bees, looking at me with fearful eyes but not showing them to Scarlett.

'So will your nose, after I _connect _my fist to your face' I blurted and she quickly shut up, knowing I wasn't kidding.

'Vix detention, two week, 2 hours. Jade the same' Mr. Belle said in a bored voice.

'What did I do?!' screamed Jade, her mouth a gape as she shot out of her seat

'I thought you'd keep Vix company' he smiled motioning her to sit down

'Thanks Vix' she glared at me, and I grinned.

'Okay go on boys' Mr. B told Shane, Nate and Jason. They were all staring at me with wide eyes as if I was something priceless.

'Umm...' as they started to talk again, and every girls' ears pricked up, my went into sleep again.

Soon enough the bell rang and we raced for the door, by we I mean me, Jade and every boy from the class. The girls stayed back to drool over Connect 3.

'Come on girls, move out.' I heard Mr. B yell and then my name being called. I twirled around on my heel and walked back to the classroom, with Jade by my side.

'Vix? Don't you have to say something to these boys right here?' Mr. Belle pointed to the so-called rock stars.

'Umm... Not really' I grinned slipping onto Mr. B's table.

'Vix! Now!' He yelled going all red in the face. I've never seen him this mad with me. I reached a new level! YAY! The guys grinned to themselves, waiting for me to ay something.

'Uh, fine! I'm _sorry_. Can I go?' I muttered quickly hopping off the table and linking arms with Jade.

Mr. B turned to Connect 3 and sighed 'You're not getting anything better from Vix' he said 'You might as well go' he waved his hand towards the door and I rushed out the door, pulling Jade with me. I laughed all the way out getting a several slaps from Jade.

I pulled her straight to my locker and opened it.

'Okay, thanks for detention and all, but now I have math class' she said backing away from me. I put my English text-books into my locker, and waved goodbye to Jade.

'See ya, at lunch' she nodded and turned around running for math's class. I had a couple of minutes until music class, because Miss Leila was always late at least for 10min.

I closed my locker and was surprised who was hiding behind it.

Shane Grey grinned at me, crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers, one of his feet up against it too.

'Hey' he said still grinning at me

'Hey' I echoed walking away, but he grabbed my wrist and made me look at him.

'Hey' he said again. I gave him a weird look and tried to pull away.

'Umm...I thought maybe...you...would like to...'

'No' I told him straight away knowing the question.

_Shane's POV_

When was the last time Shane Grey was rejected? I don't know, but _I _was rejected by a high school girl.

'How about you join me, Jason and Nate for a walk or something, you know as friends?' I asked hopefully.

When was the last time, I had to _try_ to get a girl to talk to me? Usually they ask me to marry them, so this was quite a challenge.

She looked me over and smirked 'Fine, but Jade's coming' she demanded and a smile spread across my face.

'Of course, I wouldn't like to disappoint Nate' I smirked

'I wouldn't like to disappoint Nate either, so don't tell him she has a boyfriend'

'She has a boyfriend' I asked in surprise. I never thought a girl would say someone wasn't ready to dumb their boyfriend to go on a date with a rock star.

'No, but she doesn't want Nate as one either.' She looked down at my hand, which was still holding her wrist, so I quickly let go and backed away. She turned around flipping her blond hair over her shoulder as she started to walk away.

'Can I have your number?' I called after her. She kept walking.

'Will you be here at lunch?' she asked and I nodded even though she couldn't see me but somehow she knew 'I'll give it to you then, I'm kinda late for music right now' she waved to me and ran off, her high heels clacking.

It was the first time in a couple of years that I had to try to get to a girl. And even though it was hard, I knew it was going to be worth it.

_**Cheesy? Uhh, this was supposed to be my fave chapter but being rushed and yelled by your mom to get off the computer and get ready, is a bit distracting! If I'm rushing things tell me. ;)**_

_**Like I said before. Long. Pointless. Reviews. About the story ;) anyways see ya! **_


	6. Sighing and Screaming

_**A/N – I didn't know that we were only leaving for a day! ;) So I can...update, as you already know. And I know that this chapter is rushed but it would have been way boring to have it in more detail. **_

_**R&R or I will get mad and cry until I stop being mad.**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own stuff that I don't own...as if you don't know that.**_

_Vix's POV _

I had to start running, because a certain someone stalled me and being late for Miss Leila's class was way worse than being late for Mr Belle. She says that she herself comes in late to give us time to come to her class, or something like that anyway.

I ran into the class, to find Miss Leila still not there, and the students sitting on desks messing around with guitars that some of them didn't even know how to hold.

I hopped onto my own desks and grabbed a black acoustic guitar. I strummed a few chords from my new song, but Miss Leila showed up telling us to put down the instruments and sit down. We all did as we were told. Even _I _did. Miss Leila was scary when she wanted to be. She was a young teacher still in her twenties. She had dark brown hair, which she tied up in two ponytails almost everyday, and let it down at the end of her class. She wore blue jeans and plaid t-shirts which were always torn by the end of the day. She seemed to like cowboy boots a lot, since it was the only type of shoe she wore. She didn't bother with makeup, she just put on lip gloss during the lessons, and painted her nails weird colours, like blue and orange, but now they were yellow.

'Today we will try out a new song, and since Connect 3 are heredecided to do one of their songs!' announced Miss Leila, leaning against her desk. Everyone applauded, while I let out a groan.

'I thought we'd vote for which song you'd like to do' she explained, walking over to the blackboard and grabbing a piece of white chalk. 'Put your hands up and name a song'

Hands started shooting up immediately and songs were being written down on the board.

_1. Play My Music, 2. Can't Have You, 3. Burnin' Up, 4. Love Bug, On, 3000, , . _

'Who votes for number 1?' she asked, but only a couple of hands were put up. She scribbled the number of hands, beside the song's name and went on.

I didn't put up my hand for any of the songs, mostly because I didn't wantto do _any _of them, and not because the song I wanted wasn't on the list. Well, it wasn't. I just didn't want to do the song by them. I had enough of them for one day, and for some reason I was going to meet up with them outside of school.

_Sorry _won, and everyone grabbed a guitar, as Miss Leila handed out sheets of music, with the chords of the song on them.

The lyrics were handed out as well, but I was sure not everyone in that class needed them.

Miss Leila grabbed a guitar herself, and played the first couple of chords with the class following.

Some of the kids in the class were just beginning to learn how to play guitar, but I didn't need to follow Miss Leila's lead, all the chords on the sheet were known to me.

Miss Leila glanced at the clock and noticed that today she was more late than usual and the voting took some time too, so the class was almost finished.

'Okay, here's what we do, Amber, Vix, Julian and I will play the song and the rest of you will sing along. Alright?' notified the teacher and everyone nodded. I sighed and grabbed the guitar, watching Amber and Julian do the same. We were the only ones in the class that knew how to play the guitar properly.

Miss Leila played the first chord and we joined in, as everyone started singing, but I kept my mouth shut. I had the lyrics in front of me, but I didn't feel like singing a song I didn't like.

I was so relieved when the bell rang, and I knew that lunch was next.

I put down the guitar and walked out of the classroom. I walked down the halls to my locker, and found Jade already waiting for me.

'Hey! How's music?' she asked, shooting over a knowing smile. How did she do that?

'You wanna guess?' I asked opening my locker and putting the music sheets away.

'Hmm... Let me see. Connect 3 are here. You were in music class. They are famous musicians. I'm thinking not so great.' She laughed as I closed my locker and gave her a nod.

'You're thinking correctly. Why do we have to learn a song by _them?_ What's the point? Luckily today we didn't have to learn it or anything, we just...played it.'

'Giving you the honours' she giggled waving her hands at me. It was creepy the way she did that. I sighed and started to walk towards the cafeteria.

'I have good news for you!' I giggled, giving her a shove.

'You have a date tonight?' she asked, as we reached the cafeteria.

'No, we just...going for a walk and so are you' I told her as she sat down at our regular table.

Sandra and a couple of other people were already sitting there.

'You're bringing me on your date with Shane Grey?' she asked again giving me a weird look. Sandra's eyes shot up from her plate, at the name of Shane. _God _do these people need a life!

'First of all keep it down, second of all how do you know? And third of all it's not a date, Nate and Jason and _you,_ will be there too, and we're going for a walk or something' I smiled at her 'It's not like we have anything better to do'

'Except for detention, thanks to you' she got up out of her seat and looked at me. 'You want something?' I shook my head and she went over to the line of people waiting to get some inedible cafeteria food.

I told him it wasn't a date, so it wasn't a date. Right? When you get a chance to go for a walk (or whatever else we're going to do) with a famous boy band, you don't say no, no matter how much you hate them, cuz other people don't. We'll they are people after all.

I am not making any sense what so ever!

_Jade's POV_

Doesn't she see it? Shane Grey asks her out and she says '_Oh we're just going as friends.' _Damn! She doesn't _know _them! And their going as friends? But she was right we didn't have anything better to do. Except for detention.

I grabbed one of the red school trays, and waited in line for a brownie. I love brownies! I didn't need a tray for that but so what?

I grabbed the last brownie and pushed through all the people, towards our table.

Vix was having a conversation with Sandra, which clearly didn't please either of them. I already had an idea what the topic was.

'Hey' I slipped into a seat beside Vix and she looked at my brownie, pinching of the corning of it and popping it into her mouth.

'Sure you can have some' I said sarcastically. She didn't answer, juts went on arguing with Sandra.

'I am _not _going out with him!' she screamed. 'Come on Jade! Tell her!' she pleaded turning to me. I shook my head and took a bite out of my brownie. 'She isn't going out with him' I would have said otherwise myself, but it was better not to say that with Vix around.

Someone turned on some music really loud, and everyone started clapping aloud with the beat.

'Thank God it's not another Connect 3 song' Vix mumbled, taking another piece of my brownie, so I slid my plate away from her reach.

The music was turned up even louder and I turned around to see, Scarlett Grave on the table dancing with her wobbly pink heels. A couple other girls copied her and got up onto the tables.

A student teacher who was supposed to be supervising, got up off of his seat telling the girls to get off, but when Vix stood up putting her legs up onto our table, he quickly sat down and stared at her.

The room exploded with cheers, as Vix stood up and started dancing and singing to Britney Spear's new song Circus.

All eyes were on Vix, and Scarlett didn't seem to like that. I looked over my shoulder to see her reaction. She was still standing on the table, glaring at Vix like she was about to spring at her and cut her throat. She groaned loudly going all red in the face and got off the table, still watching Vix. The wanna bees stared at her too with envious looks, and started comforting Scarlett

I only then noticed Connect 3 watching her from the back of the room, smiling like idiots and Jason waving his hands and bobbing his head to the music, doing and occasional dance, receiving weird looks from their bodyguard.

Mr Belle entered the cafeteria and looked at Vix, still prancing along with the music. He looked back at the book he had in his hands and walked past our table.

'Vix, get off that table or you're getting detention' he said in a bored voice. Vix stopped to look at him 'I already have detention' she smiled

'No you don't'

'Yes I do'

'No you don't'

'No, I don't' grinned Vix, catching on.

'Does that mean I have no detention too?' I asked, as the music was turned off.

Vix gave me a slight kick, and I caught on too, shutting my mouth, and looking up at my friend, who was still on the table.

Two guys held out their hands to Vix as she got off it and sat down next to me, brushing off her jeans.

'Thank me' she said smiling

'For what?' I required, eating the last of my brownie.

'I got us out of detention'

'You are the one that got us into detention'

'True' she smirked, resting her chin on her hands and looking at me with her gigantic pale grey eyes.

At that moment all the girls in the cafeteria noticed the Connect 3 band members at the back of the room, and ran screaming towards them. Their bodyguard stood up in front them but was no help, and was trampled himself by the screaming teenagers.

Sandra fidgeted still sitting down, looking at the screaming girls and back to us.

'You really wanna go don't you?' laughed Vix letting her head fall.

'Can I?' she pleaded. I gave a wave towards the chaos, at the other side of the room and she jumped out of her seat and ran, waving her hands in the air.

'Hey wait!' called Vix after her. Sandra turned on her heel and walked back to Vix with a puzzled expression.

Vix took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Sandra. 'Give that to Shane' she ordered with a smile. Sandra looked down at the piece of paper and looked back at Vix, with a sly smile.

'Oh yeah, you're not going out with him' Sandra commented, starting to run again, waving her hands in the air.

'I'm not!' Vix assured her in a loud voice, so she would be heard over the screaming.

We laughed at her and turned our attention to something else. The almost empty side of the room, which we were sitting in.

'A couple more hours and we can go home' I sighed playfully punching Vix, who laid her head on the table, under her hands.

We were now sitting at the table alone, since we were abandoned by our friends, who would much rather gawk at rock stars. Oh yeah!

'It's boring to sit alone' said Vix sitting up straight and looking over at the crowd around Connect 3.

'You think?' I smiled following her gaze 'You wanna go there?'

'No' Vix replied still looking over her shoulder, but letting a smile spread across her face. She so did.

_**This is such a boring chapter! UGHHH! It's so hard to write sometimes! Like now! The same happened during Taking Risks, but this story is just getting started! Am I really moving things too fast? Once again I am getting shooed away by my mum, so See Ya! X x x **_

_**R&R. I'll be waiting for Long .Pointless. Reviews. ABOUT THE STORY! ;) **_


	7. Nothing better to do

_**A/N – Hey......nothing to say.....this chapter stinks. R&R or......I will make the next chapter stink even more.**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own stuff....oh you know it already!**_

_Shane's POV_

I wish I could never go back to that school again. Well, if I could bring Vix with me (to wherever I would go). A lot of weird stuff happened, but it's a long story. 'Kay long story short.

Vix was dancing on the tables, she got out of detention, screaming girls saw us, screaming girls attacked us, one of the screaming girls gave me Vix's number, Shane Grey was happy, Shane Grey did a happy dance, Shane grey was tackled by a screaming fan, Shane Grey has a bruise on his right arm.

I didn't have the guts to call her, so I texted her. I wasn't sure if that was her number in the first place, so...I texted her.

'**Hey, this is Shane. Are you looking forward in meeting us tonight?' **I wrote and soon my phone beeped alerting me that I got a new text message.

'_Who said we're going?' _she texted back. I threw my phone on the double bed of my hotel room, and tried to think of a smart-ass comeback, good enough to match hers after she would text again.

I paced the room, walking with my black converses on the creamy-white carpet, leaving dark dirt marks on it. I glanced around myself, as if the sand coloured walls would give me a clue. I walked back and forth, swinging my arms around thinking of something to text back, that wouldn't sound stupid. That doesn't sound so hard, but to me it was.

With my arm swinging, I ended up knocking over one of the night lamps, which were placed on the night stand beside the bed. I left it like that, after all I was Shane Grey. Wasn't I?

I dropped onto the bed, with my full weight, messing up the black and brown duvet and grabbed my phone and read her text message again, like it was a secret code or something. I pressed reply and wrote,

'**Well you did, but are you too good to go out with a couple of rock stars, Miss I-dance-on-tables-to-get-out-of-detention? ' **

The minute I pressed send, I regretted it. That was the most stupid thing I could have written. I flipped my silver, LG phone shut and rolled over onto my stomach, taking in the horrible smell of the hotels duvet. I struggled up to get my pillow, not bothering to move out of my place. I wrapped my fingers around the pillow and slipped it under my head, just as my phone beeped again.

I groaned as I reached out for it, still not moving my body. I looked at the lit screen and pressed the middle button as the message was thrown out onto the it.

'_Well wasn't that hysterical? (Sarcasm) ;) Yeah, fine, where are we meeting you? Now we have nothing better to do, since my exciting detention plans were cancelled, and I was looking forward to that! BTW don't try smart-ass comments with me, you'll get thrown out a window. & trust me that happened before, with a certain Scarlett Grave' _

I laughed at her comeback. She was right I was no where as good. She was like the champion of comebacks. I need to practise more. Ooh, Nate's going to get it!

'**I dunno know, we can come and collect you if you want?'**

I got off my bed and went over to the large mirror hanging over a sort of vanity table thing, with all my hair stuff on it. I looked at the mirror and opened the top drawer of the vanity-table-thing and took out my hair straighter, seeing that my usually perfectly straight hair was going a bit curly. I plugged it into an electricity cord that was near by, just as I got another message, and my phone vibrated in my hand.

'_Uh uh, I don't enjoy being collected by weird rock stars that don't know their place in this world, we'll meet you at the park or something, since you said we're going for a __**walk . **__Be there at 7pm or don't be there at all. And don't go all rock star on us and be late cuz we're not waiting for you. __**;)'**_

I grinned as I told her fine, and checked to see that the little light on my straightner went green. I picked it up and ran it through my dark hair.

I put it down when I was satisfied with my straight hair and turned it off, leaving it on the vanity thing so it can cool.

I turned back to my bed and fell backwards on it, resting my head on the pillow.

She was one difficult girl. She drives me mad. I only met her today. She drives me mad. She's weird. She drives me mad. She's psycho, and has weird friends. Why does she drive me mad!? I hate this so much! I am so weird! I was going mad! I was over reacting over absolutely nothing. Like really, nothing. Nothing at all.

I was killing myself and going mad and pulling at my hair and punching the pillow and some other stuff when I fell asleep. That's what mad people do when they find out that their mad. Nothing weird. Completely normal.

_Vix's POV_

Shane was texting me, because I was stupid enough to give a guy I just met my number. Oh wait, I always do that. That says that. I'm stupid.

After I _agreed _to meet them at the park, I called Jade and told her I'm stupid.

'I know that. Why are you telling me this now? I knew that since I met you. Well I wasn't smart enough to know that when I met you because I was a newborn but still...when I _was_ smart enough I knew that you're psycho...' she babbled on and on and on...until I didn't have any more patients.

'Okay! Point taken! I'm dumb and stupid!' I yelled into my phone, plopping down on my bed and taking my guitar with my free hand. I placed it into my lap and stared at it as if it was the first time I saw it.

'You left out psycho...' Jade sighed on the other line. I couldn't figure out why peoples voices sounded way weird on the phone, like they sounded like different people, like not the people you are actually calling, and people say weird stuff on the phone. Dunno why. But they do. It's a fact. Look it up.

'I don't care' I laughed reaching out for my TV remote, which was lying on the floor of my bedroom. I grabbed it into my black painted finger tips and turned on my flat screen TV hanging on my wall.

'Did you turn on the TV?' wondered Jade sighing into her phone. It was creepy the way she knew everything. I stared into the phone making sure I don't have one of those camera phones where you can video chat to people. I didn't.

'How did you know that?' I asked looking into the phone again, and resting my head on the wall I was sitting against.

'I can hear it' she laughed again

'Well don't. Anyways collect me at 7pm. We're meeting 'em up at the park.'

'If I was you I wouldn't go, but I'm not you. I'm me. But I'm going too. Because I'm your best friend. Jade. Jade Sim. Right?' she went on. I sometimes think if she had a bad fall when she was little and hit her head, or something.

'Why?'

'Cuz, in all movies two people hate each other and then one of the people fall in love and the other kills the other cuz it's a movie and that's what happens in movies...'

'Breathe' I told her, she took a deep breath and went on

'...Cuz movies need to be exciting cuz if no one died it'd be boring but this isn't a movie this is real life, so you won't die, you'll just fall in love and that'll be exciting too, but it'd be better if you died but no wait, don't, just fall in love...'

'Breathe'

'... and then die to make it more exciting, it's in all movies! You should watch more movies! Don't you watch movies?! You should watch more movies! Movies rock! Because if you need some sense put in to you, you remember a movie that was like real life, but it wasn't it was a movie, but it'll help you, just like in this case...' she screamed this all in one sentence not stopping for a breath until I told her to.

'I have no idea what you just said' I laughed standing up, for some reason and letting my guitar drop on the floor. I walked over to the TV and pushed the button on the side of the screen, turning it off, as if I couldn't have used the remote.

'In all movies....' she started again after taking a couple long breaths.

'NO! Don't say it all again!' I warned as I opened my wardrobe, and stared into it. I admit, I had nothing to do.

'Did you open your wardrobe?' she asked. I could hear her smile and jump up and down. These modern phones we're very handy...and weird...and frightening.

'Sometimes you scare me!' I told her standing up on my tiptoes and looking into the top shelf. It was still all messed up from when Jade was looking for my corset top, which was found in Dani's room.

I never did collect the rest of my stuff from her room. I hate her so much.

'What are you going to wear?' she asked sighing and jumping onto her bed. Great, now I was turning into her.

'Dunno, don't care. Anything. Pants for sure'

'Well I knew you weren't going in your underwear' she laughed but coming to a halt and letting out another serious sigh.

'Well don't you know me too well?' I laughed jumping up and down grabbing all of the clothes from the top shelf and letting them fall onto my grey carpet. By the time I was finished and my top shelf was empty, I realised that Jade had hung up and the phone was still stuck to my ear.

I stared at the mixture of colours on my carpet, making my room seem all girly and frilly, which I didn't like. Like at all.

I pilled all of the clothes on my bed and had a look through them.

When I finally realized that these clothes were years old I sighed and jumped onto them having a clothes fight with myself. Not like I had anything better to do. It was only 5 o'clock.

When I was too tired to fight with myself I stopped and lay on the pile of clothes.

I stared at a spot on the ceiling, where my and Jade's and a huge lot

of other peoples writing mixed.

My ceiling was filled with signatures, every one with a different colour.

On my sixteenth birthday party my parents let me have a huge party, and every person that came signed my ceiling, to remember them or something.

I was trying to count all of the signatures and the little messages underneath them. I didn't know who half of the people were, but who cares. I could see Jade's the clearest, written in bright green market.

_**Whatever we go trough, as long as we go through it together, everything will be all right. ;) xxx JADE SIM UR BFF **_

I tried to remember the disastrous party that went on, because my parents said they trust me enough to let me have it without their supervision. Dani and Todd were there to too (obviously, they live there).

Everyone got drunk including Todd, and even Dani had a drink or two, because I was too drunk to stop her. Jade was one of the only people that wasn't completely drunk, she was the one that held my hair up when I was throwing up in the bathroom. She was the one that told the people to get the hell out of there before my parents came home(I was still caught), and she was the one to put Dani to bed so my parents wouldn't find out I let her drink (she was only twelve).

A lot of things were broken and there was enough vomit stains on the carpet to have a vomit pool (my parents got it replaced).

After my parents came home they weren't too happy about anything, but the thing that stood out in their minds was probably the messed up bed in their room...I didn't know what went on there but wasn't sure if I did want to know.

Scarlett grave was there too, drunk as hell and making out with every guy she bumped into, not that I was different, not that I remember either, everything that I know was because Jade and Todd told me.

Ever since then, my parents don't leave me alone even to go to the supermarket around the corner (well that's not true, they do go around the corner, they just don't let me have parties). They never did find out that I let Dani drink, and I wasn't grounded for letting Todd drink, they said he was old enough to use the brain God gave him, but I did get grounded for everything else, like watching some drunk guys throw a hobo out off the second floor window (I think the guy lived, I'm not sure).

My grounding only finished a month ago, I was grounded for 8 months. It wasn't fun, but gladly mum let me sneak Jade into my room, when dad was at work.

I was still staring at the ceiling when my phone beeped. I got off my bed and grabbed my phone from the ground, where I had dropped it when I was throwing the clothes around.

It was a text message from Jade.

**Make sure to wear pants. ;) **

I smiled and texted back sitting down on the ground.

_I don't feel like it. ;)_

I turned my head to look at the clock and saw that I had a half an hour to get ready. I threw the phone on the ground and went over to look at the mirror. My hair was gone frizzy and all over the place. I flattened it with my hands and ran a comb through it, but soon figured out I'd better tie it up, so I did just that. I went over to my wardrobe, grabbing anything that was in my way.

I ended up wearing black and red 'All Star' low cut converses that I got for my crazy-party birthday from someone I probably don't know the name off, with silver foil skinny jeans, and a white, skull and sparrow print hoodie.

I searched my whole closet, and turned my room upside down looking for my white pinstriped 'Living Dead Souls' bag, until I came to my senses and raced out of my room.

'DANI! I'll kill you!' I screamed running towards my sister's room. She was in front of her computer wearing only her pink and blue bathrobe that used to be mine and her light brown hair wrapped in a dripping wet, yellow SpongeBob towel.

'It's in the top drawer' she told me, not taking her eyes from the computer screen. Great, everyone can read minds except me.

'How-'

'All of the stuff I take from your room are in the top drawer' she said turning around in her chair and giving me a 'duh' look with her green eyes.

I nodded my head, and slowly opened the drawer. I saw my bag sticking out from all my other stuff. I grabbed it and walking out of the room, I gave a wave to Dani and when I was out of the room I turned to look at her again.

'When I come back, all of my stuff better be back in my room where you found 'em.' I said in what I hoped to be, a not caring yet frightening voice, and closed the door. Just then I heard Jade's car horn outside.

I ran into my room grabbing stuff that I though I'd need, too bad I didn't have pepper spray, in case Shane tried to get anywhere nearer to me than 2 feet. My phone, my wallet, keys, and dad's credit card, which was hiding under a pile of books on my desk, in case of emergency, like if I saw a Prada handbag I just needed to have. Or a bag of potatoes.

I ran downstairs and sprang the door open.

'DANI! TODD! I'M LEAVING! AND TODD! WHEN I GET BACK KAYLA BETTER BE WITH ALL OF HER CLOTHES ON!' I screamed, remembering that they will be here alone (what's Dani gonna do?) in Todd's room, surrounded by dirty socks and underwear. I had no clue why Kayla was here, but it wasn't my job to kick her out.

'WHATEVER!' shouted Todd back to me and slammed his door, so hard the house shook. I'll get him for that later.

Jade was going crazy on the horn, inside her car. 'COMING!' I screamed holding up a finger at her. I closed the front door and decided against locking the door, in case Kayla got her senses back and wanted to get away from Todd as far as possible.

I walked to Jade's car, as _slowly_ as possible, so I could annoy her, but my plan went down the tubes when she got out of the car and grabbed me by my wrist, digging her long nails into my veins, she dragged me to her car and went around it, opened the car door and pushed me inside, slamming the door without a word. What was it with the door slamming? She went around the car again got into the driver's seat turning on the engine. I chuckled at her and watched her give me a death glare, which I easily returned.

As the engine went on, the digital car watch appeared and I saw what time it was. 7:15. Oh well, they can wait.

_**Well wasn't that hopeless? Anyways I spent over 2 hours writing this so you better like it!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! & LIKE IT!**_

_**The clothes are on my profile. (Vix's not Kayla's) ;) **_


	8. Kicking and Screaming

_**A/N – Okay here's the deal....in a couple of days I'm going on holidays to Lithuania, and won't have the internet for 2-3 weeks, which means no updates, if anyone cares. I'm leaving on Friday so I might update another couple of times. ;) Just, please R&R!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer –Don't own any Camp Rock characters...**_

_Shane's POV_

We waited for Vix and Jade, for half an hour...We arrived in our limo to the park 10min early, cuz Nate dragged us out. He said he's afraid of being late cuz Vix scared him.

Well she does give this kind off scary glare, with her pale grey eyes and her lips curling into this mocking smile whenever you talked or looked at her. That's what makes her different. I didn't exactly think she was scary, she just pretended to be. That's my opinion, but better not to tell her that. You know, just to keep safe.

Nate was running out of patients and started yelling at Jason for no apparent reason, just for something to do, I figured.

They were sitting opposite to me, in the limo and yelled at each other while I looked out the window, in case Vix came.

We brought our bodyguard. Actually Nate dragged him there, cuz he thought Vix might do something to him. I just agreed in case of crazy fans, or something. I didn't need my other arm bruised too. I strictly told him he would stay in the car, and won't get out unless he needed air or Nate was attacked by Vix.

'Just don't go climbing trees like the last time!' Nate yelled punching Jason's arm, but Jason took no notice and continued playing with a pen he got from the hotel's reception.

'I mean, why would you wanna climb a tree!? Trees are...trees are...trees! And trees suck!' he yelled waving his arms around but looking through one of the darkened windows.

Jason caught one of Nate's waving arms and scribbled something on it with his hotel pen.

'WHAT THE HELL!? Jason! What are you doing! Go away!' he tried pushing Jason away but Jason tried his face and Nate cursed even more at him.

'What are you doing Jason?' I asked calmly leaning on my arm, but still staring through the window.

'I wanna see if my pen's working' he told me still trying to get Nate still, to write on his face.

'Jason! Get off!' yelled Nate still struggling to get him away. They fought for a couple of minutes, while I glanced around the park, hoping to see them. The park was nearly empty and the sun was going down, creating the atmosphere a shadowy orange colour. There was a slight breeze which moved the canopy of the trees from side to side, letting a leaf fall from time to time.

There was a young couple under a hawthorn tree, rolling around in the grass, and laughing at each other. The girl kept trying to crawl away from the guy, but he with one swift movement caught her, over and over again, until I looked away.

'OW!' screamed Nate, and I turned my head to see what the cause was. Jason was looking down at his pen, with a satisfied smile on his face. Nate was staring at Jason with rage in his eyes, while rubbing his right cheek. When he removed his hand, I saw that there was a blue line crossing his cheek, from his nose right down to his jaw.

Nate got out of his seat and moved away from Jason, still caressing the right side of his face. He sat down on the empty space beside me and moved away from me, as far as he could, like I was going to draw on the other cheek. Well, that would be entertaining. For me. Not for him. But I wasn't planning on doing that. Mainly because I didn't have a pen. But I could borrow from Jason of course. But no…It wouldn't be the same with someone elses pen.

I laughed at them under my breath, but I still received an angry kick from Nate, which I returned even harder. Nate sighed and didn't kick me back, giving up.

I _won_, I _won_, I _won_, and I _won_! Yeah!

Oh yeah, Vix and Jade were already 20min late, and I was the rock star. Oh she's gonna eat this! No she won't. Nate won't let me. He told me not to, before we left. He said not to say anything that could get her bad and kick him to Australia.

_Vix's POV_

As Jade pulled over her car (she was still giving me a look that I did not like) I could see a black stretch limo parked outside the 'park's' entrance.

As soon as we got out, the doors of the limo opened from every side, and the band members revealed themselves, all of them owning a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Not including Nate, who had a big frown on his face and a....pen mark.

They gave us a wave, but I just frowned just like Nate, giving them the idea that I didn't want to be there. Well I didn't really.

'Hey' Shane smiled, as he got closer to us, and I could finally see what he looked like. He was wearing white skinny jeans and a black stripe shirt that was half tucked into his jeans. Nate was staring at Jade, his frown suddenly gone, but now his mouth a gape. Jason was staring at an oak tree, like hypnotized and smiling at birds.

'Hey' I said and walked away, receiving a few confused looks

'You said we're going for a walk' Jade said backing me up and following me 'So let's walk' the guys nodded as if to scared to talk, and followed us.

We all stayed quite looking around ourselves, and pointing at weird clouds. Or at least Jason did.

Even though the clouds were weird, I didn't say anything. They floated around the sky, hiding the moon at times. They were very grey even in the now completely dark sky, and I had a feeling it was going to rain. It was a very stuffy evening, with a very light breeze, and a light fog surrounded the park.

'Hey! Swings! I love swings!' shouted Jason, running over to a set of swings and laughing like an overjoyed child. Nate and Shane sprung into action too running for the two remaining swings, and placing their butts on 'em, leaving us standing on the path way.

'Well aren't you great gentlemen?' I scoffed slowly walking onto the grass and staring at the three _boys_ kicking their feet in the air as they pushed themselves back and forth.

'Where are we supposed to sit?' I asked crossing my arms and pulling my full weight onto one leg.

Shane stopped swinging and looked at me 'Well my knees are always free' he said patting his lap. I made a face at him and laughed 'Okay Jade, you take Mr. Grey's knees and I take the wonderful grass!' I gave Jade a shove and she battled me away taking a seat on the grass, and I copied her lying down on my back and looking up at the sky.

Everyone went quite again, and I tried to count the stars that I could see between the clouds. 'Why are stars twinkly?' I asked absent mindedly. I heard someone snort, and I could feel Shane's eyes on me.

'Earth's atmosphere is turbulent. When light from stars passes through the atmosphere, it gets refracted from the straight line path. As a result of this, the light reaches us from different points in the sky. These directions are actually very close to each other but not the same. This shifting of the image results in what we call twinkling. Twinkling can effect objects with size smaller than the shift caused by atmosphere, therefore, only stars twinkle and not the Sun, Moon or the Planets.' Jason explained swinging sideways on the swing set, and kicking his legs, while watching the sky.

I stared up at him, leaning on my elbows. Nate, Shane and Jade were all staring at him too, as if he'd gone mad. I didn't know anything but from what I've seen on TV and from what Dani told me, he wasn't supposed to be smart, he's known as an airhead, or something.

'How-' Jade started, but Shane and Nate quickly held up their hands at her and she shut her mouth.

'_Never, _ask Jason about anything he does' said Shane when he was sure that Jade wasn't going to speak again.

'Yeah, we don't know what the answer might be, he might tell us he's from Mars...or worse...and I don't wanna know what that might be...' Nate explained looking Jade all over and then gluing his eyes to hers.

'Well actually....'

'JASON! Don't talk!' warned Shane, giving him a scared glare.

'But...'

'We don't want to know' Nate said tearing his gaze away from Jade.

'Okay but...'

'STOP!' they yelled together and Jason turned away from them and started to swing back and forth again like nothing weird just happened.

Shane and Nate let out a sigh of relief and went back to pushing themselves back and forth too.

I lay back down on the grass and was ready to try to count stars again but a strong bright flash caught my eyes and I quickly sat up.

I saw a man with long brown wavy hair and a bright red jacket that could be seen miles away. He had a camera in his hands, and he kept getting nearer and nearer to us letting a flash go, within each step. The way he looked at us, smiling with crooked teeth and a creepy expression of greed and carelessness, got me wondering was he stupid and thought that we couldn't see him, or did he not care?

He kept getting closer until he was just a couple of feet away.

I suddenly remembered who was sitting on the swings staring back at the man with the camera and I shot Shane a look and caught him looking back at me.

I realized who the hell that man was, and sprang into actions.

I shot up from the grass and caught the man into a headlock kicking him in shin as I pushed him down towards the ground and pressed his face to the grass in a very uncomfortable position, in a way he couldn't escape me, all in one second and great ease.

'Next time you'll think twice before taking a picture of me' I said in a sweet girly voice, and with another push towards the ground I stood up, and watched the man eye me from head to toe and try to pick himself up. He looked up at me with strange eyes and raced through all of our faces. I rose and eyebrow at him as he got to his feet and tore his gaze away from me as if it burned. He picked up his camera and pushed the button rapidly into our faces before running away in slow motion without saying a word. Some people have no manners these days.

I turned around and dropped back onto the grass and stared at everyone, who was gaping at me mouths wide, well, except Jade who was used to that kind off thing happening in school. Except with no cameras.

'What?' I asked raising my hands in question.

'You...'

'What...'

'How...'

'Girl...'

'Camera...'

They all tried to say something but it didn't turn out too well so they stayed quite trying to get out of a state of shock.

I smiled to myself and gave Jade a quick kick, catching her gaze. She smiled at me and edged closer.

'You frightened them' she smiled but giggled seconds after

'Good' I said laughing, as I looked over to the guys who seemed to be getting back to the beautiful planet that all of us non-rock star people call earth.

Jade crawled away from me sitting back down into her frequent position.

After a minute of silence I laid back down on the grass and looked up at the sky, which was clear of stars and filled with big grey clouds all hunched up together, not leaving room for the _twinkly_ stars.

'Vix? Did you know that the grass is wet?' Jade asked, grabbing a handful of grass and throwing 'em at me. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

'I know! It's green too!' shrieked Jason, looking down under his feet, examining an area of grass.

I chuckled and got up. I walked over to the middle swing which was occupied by Shane. I looked down at him and he looked up at me and smiled his perfect-rock-star-Hollywood smile. The smile that would make any girl melt. But not this girl. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him backwards off the swing, making him fly off it onto the green and wet grass.

Jason, Nate and Jade exploded with laughter while Shane tried to sit up. When he did he looked up at me with confusion and amusement mixed into his deep brown eyes.

'What did I ever do to you?!' he shouted as I took a seat on the swing, giving him a very nice view of my very nice butt. He'd enjoy that.

'You didn't give up the swing for me' I said kicking my legs forward and starting to swing back and forth just like Shane was doing minutes ago.

As I swung back, Shane received a hard kick on the leg and a lot of pain, but wouldn't move out of under the swing.

'OW! Because you wouldn't take my knees'

'I didn't want your knees'

'OW! Well, you said you'll take the grass, OW, so it's your problem, OW!'

'Yeah, but any gentleman would give up the swing for a girl'

'OW! You just..OW! Will you stop!?'

'NO! MOVE!'

'NO! I like it here!'

'Why?'

'I can see your panties...OWWWWWW! Now that was really sore!!! You have a mean leg!'

'You have sick eyes! Now MOVE!'

'Uh Uh...I like the view' he laughed again, and I jumped off the swing coming around to him and pining him down to the ground, just like I did to the photographer guy, in a way he couldn't move. Or it thought he couldn't move. He was strong for a no good singer-person.

'What are you going to do?' he asked in a fake scared voice. Okay, he can stick with singing terrible songs but he can never be an actor. Especially in horror films. Well he can, but I am not watching any of those movies. Not like he would let anyone put zombie makeup on his rock-star face.

'Don't worry it won't hurt' I promised, giving him a wink.

'I don't believe you!' he laughed struggling out of my grip. He grabbed me by the waist and fell on the ground bringing me down with him. I kicked him in the thigh and punched him in the right arm, while holding his hands back in my left hand so he couldn't move 'em.

'Hey! No fair!' he yelled rolling around. I laughed at him but he gave me a mocking grin and dug his teeth into my arm. I screeched and let him go, making him roll down a small hill.

'God! He _bit _me!' I screamed jumping up and down and looking down at my arm trying to see the bite marks, but couldn't see them in the dark, but I was sure they were there.

'YOU BIT ME!' I shouted turning to Shane, who was still rolling around in the grass like dog in a rain puddle.

He started laughing and looked at me, with worried eyes but when I laughed the worry went away.

'Sorry' he said getting up on his hands and then his feet. 'Whatever' I murmured and went back to the empty swing.

I looked around at the other people, who were watching us and smiled.

'What?' I smirked sitting down on the swing, and kicking my legs.

'You know what? No matter how fun it is watching you tackle a rock star, it's boring, and I'm going home' wined Jade getting up off the grass.

'You can't' I told her

'Why not?'

'I don't have a car'

'Well too bad'

'I can get you a car!' yelled Shane running up behind me with his hands waving in the air.

'You wanna go?' I asked turning my attention to Jade. She laughed and shook her head.

'Are you kidding? I was just joking! How often do you get to see your BFF beat up a suckish rock star?' she laughed running round in circles

'I was not beat up!' yelled Shane, pushing Jason off his swing and sitting down himself.

'Hey! That's not nice!' I yelled at him and he gave me a funny glare.

'Oh and what you did was very nice!'

'Well….I'm younger'

'Well…I'm older'

'No you're not' laughed Jason from his lying position on the ground.

'I'm older than _her_' explained Shane, giving his band mate a 'duh' look.

'You guys wanna go back to our hotel or something?' asked Nate for the first time actually talking to us.

Jade and I laughed and shook our heads. 'I don't want to be trampled by screaming girls' said Jade and I nodded in agreement.

'We're going I'm kinda tired anyways' said Jade turning around and looking over at the barely seen road, where her car was supposed to be parked.

'But you just said…' started Nate but when Jade and I turned to look at him he sunk into his seat and hid his eyes '…never mind'

We laughed and said our 'see ya's' and turned around to find Jade's car and go home….

_**No really…my chapters keep on getting more hopeless and hopeless….**_

_**R&R please. No threat today, mainly cuz I'm to lazy….and my bed looks so comfy right now!!!!!!! My eyes are closing…closing…closing…and I'm asleep.**_


	9. Disaster Struck The Hobo Chapter

_**A/N – This might or mightn't be my last update before my holidays, so I don't know, maybe I'll update again. Now I am sure that this is a very boring chapter...but...whatever...reviewing won't kill you....but if you don't I will...**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own Camp Rock or its characters **_

_Jade's POV_

Before we got to my car, disaster struck.

It started poring raining when we were only feet away.

Well, that's disaster in my book, because I don't go attacking paparazzi or rock stars when I feel like it. Or anytime when you think about it. Mostly because until now, I didn't know any rock stars, and wasn't followed by reporters but Vix already had the time to do both.

It was raining very heavily and we could barely see where we were going, the only thing I could make out were three figures running at full speed towards their black limo, but before they got into it, one of them raised a hand at us (or Vix) and then got in.

Me and Vix, were walking at a very slow pace, enjoying the heavy rain falling on us and soaking us to the skin. I was wearing a long-sleeved striped boat neck, which worked like a mini dress, because my shorts that were hiding under my top, were...hidden. My black canvas boots (which were filled with rain water) were pulled over a pair of pink tights, and fishnet knee-highs which were squeezed onto the pink tights. My hair was stuck to my cheeks, because I decided against tying 'em up.

When we finally reached my car, and opened the doors to it as slow as a snail, we sat in and soaked my car seats too.

Vix started laughing as I turned the engine on, and she looked at my rear mirrors, trying to fix her curly hair back into place, which was gone frizzy and wild like it always does when it's wet.

She laughed all the way to her house, while I didn't say a word. You never say a word when she is having a laughing-fit because she tells the truth about what's wrong with you, and I don't want to know what's wrong with me, or it'll haunt me for the rest of my life, until she says something else about me.

That happened once when we were thirteen. She was having a laughing fit and I told her to shut up cuz we were watching Titanic and you're supposed to cry when the ship starts to sink. But Vix started to laugh and I got mad and she said that I was fat. Days after my mom took me to the doctor because she could see that I wasn't eating anything. The doctor yelled at me and my mom, and told her I had an eating disorder. How could I have an eating disorder if I wasn't eating anything only for 4 days? I think that doctor was bulimic himself!

After that my mom was keeping such a close eye to me, she barely let me go out anywhere for too long, in case I missed lunch.

She started crying any time that I ate the salad and left a piece of the potato, she said that I was killing myself. The good thing about this was that I got twice as much dessert as anyone else. That was the bad thing too, cuz I really thought I was fat, not just cuz Vix told me, but because I was a little bit chubby.

Well I'm over my _eating disorder _and am not cubby anymore either. But it was better not to say anything to Vix, in case she told me I was ugly, then I'd have to go and buy a whole lot of makeup and have plastic surgery.

It wasn't her fault, I knew that. Most of the time she didn't mean it, well she did, but exaggerated the truth. Example : I was not fat, I was chubby.

I stopped at the curb of her house and she stopped laughing and looked through my side window. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

Her room's curtains were closed but the light was on. My eyes turned to find Vix's again, still staring. She suddenly jumped into action and raced out of the car, giving me a wave as I drove off, thinking she'd tell me tomorrow.

_Vix's POV_

I tried the front door but it was locked. I yanked at the handle until I thought if I didn't let go it would fall off. I took a step back and looked at the front door. That son of a bitch, locked the door. He locked it.

Kayla better be at her own house, playing with dolls.

I ran around the house, climbing over the concrete wall that separated or garden away from our neighbour's. I landed on my feet, and was very pleased with myself that I chose to wear converses.

I ran to the back door and tried it but it was locked too. He locked the slide door too. My idiotic brother Mr Todd Hatel AKA Mr Soon-To-Be-Dead-Hatel, had locked me out of the house, and Kayla more than likely was in there with him, doing who know what and I hoped that it was not what I thought it was or he'd be so dead, before he got time to say a last prayer. Or right a will but it'd be okay since he had nothing that he himself owned, that anybody would want to have. And I don't know who would want a teddy bear holding one of Todd's socks, where there used to be a heart that said 'Get Well Soon' but when he did get well, and you know, not die, he ripped it out and put his sock in. Smart.

I ran around the house not knowing what to do. I walked around our garden from one wall to the other, thinking if to call mom or dad to wherever they were. Oh yeah, fixing a leak according to Dani.

_Dani. _Then I looked up to see that Dani's room was lit up. I went over to grab stone that was lying in the corner of the garden and as I was about to throw it I remembered something. Something important. Something that I was stupid enough to forget. I had a key. A pretty little key that could open doors. In this case my front door.

That son-of-a bitch-no-good-girlfriend-having-getting-drunker-door locker person that I call my brother, no actually I call him son-of-a bitch-no-good-girlfriend-having-getting-drunker-door locker, but my mom and dad and about anyone else in the world that know me and him, call him my brother named Todd. But in school he's known as my brother. Aww poor son-of-a bitch-no-good-girlfriend-having-getting-drunker-door-locker. No I change my mind.

I ran around the house jumping over the wall, and falling face front into the pavement. Yeah, that hurt. Badly. But luckily my nose wasn't bleeding and my mouth had a full set of teeth.

I walked to the door and tried the handle once more. I wondered why we didn't have a doorbell. Knocking was no use, I knew from experience. Something like that happened to me before, but it wasn't Todd who locked me out, it was my mum. She was listening to my iPod while cooking and couldn't hear me screaming outside the door, but Todd wouldn't get the door because he liked to watch me being tortured in the freezing winter night. He also paid Dani not to get the door, and she took the money. I felt betrayed.

I was about to get my key, from my white pinstriped 'Living Dead Souls' handbag when I realised I didn't have it. I stared down at my empty hands not seeing the catch. There was no catch. My bag wasn't there. I left it in the park or in Jade's car or somewhere else. It's a good thing I didn't have anything important in there just my keys which could be useful to opened the damned door that Todd locked! Just my phone which I could use to call Dani and scream at her to open the door and whatever Todd was paying her I would double or mum and tell on Todd so he'd get grounded and I would be let into the house where it doesn't rain! I could also call Jade and ask her to look for my bag. Ha!

My wallet which could have been used to pay a taxi driver to take me to Jade's (if I had my phone).

Dad's credit card. Dad's credit card! DAD'S CREDIT CARD! Oh man dad was going to kill me. I would get grounded for another 8 months, and I'd have to sit at home with the flew, because I was standing out in the rain!

I am dead.

Once again I climbed over the wall and into our back garden. I took the stone I had dropped and flung it at Dani's window. The stone bounced back onto the grass, and stayed there. Not like it was supposed to move, but you know...

I examined the window hoping that Dani would open it and stick her stupid head out. But she didn't so I took another stone and flung it at the window again.

I waited for another minute and suddenly the curtains were pulled back and the window was opened. But to my disappointment it wasn't Dani's stupid head that was poking out, it was stupid Todd's stupid head.

'Having fun?' he smirked

'Open the door.' I told him calmly wiping away some water from my eyes.

'Hmm...I don't think I will. I like you standing there' he laughed and shut the window.

'TODD!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU KNOW! WHEN I GET BACK IN! I HATE YOU! TODD!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!' There was no reply and I screamed in frustration 'TODD!!!!!' still no answer, just the sound of rain poring down on the roof and everywhere else.

I turned around and climb over the wall again. As I stood up on my feet I was pleased that I didn't fall off the wall looked around myself.

My neighbourhood was filled with hobos and alcoholic people, that creeped most people out but not me...I creeped them out. Aha.

I looked around myself once more, at the houses filled with lights inside and trees with green and wet leaves on 'em. I had no where to go but to walk to Jade's house. That thought didn't really please me, since she lived an hours walk away from me and I was _freezing _to death in my wet clothes. I blame Todd. And mom and dad for having Todd. And God for making Todd such a bonehead.

I put my right foot up ready to walk a long time, when my feet tangled up beneath me and I fell. Again. But this time onto the grass. Yeah, I don't know who put the grass there but whoever it was I thank them.

I gathered myself together and got up getting my wet hair out of my mouth and eyes. My hair tasted weird. I Didn't enjoy it in my mouth. Because it tastes weird.

I looked around myself for the last time and took my first step of my journey.

Whoever made converses, if you are a hot guy with cool hair and a non-drunky-rock-star personality than I will totally date you. Unless you are an old fart or are married to a toilet. Or live in a toilet. Then no, but I still thank you for inventing converses.

I walked down the street looking round at all the house that still had the lights on.

I walked past a first gang of alcoholic people and hobos who wolf whistled at me and talked rude things to me that I did not hear, but I knew they said it. They always do.

I glanced away but when they wouldn't stop I stuck out my middle finger at them and they exploded with laughter, but I kept on walking as I turned round the corner entering a new street, which was known for it's hobos and alcoholic people.

I passed a group the minute I entered the street but they didn't say anything to me, to my disappointment because I had a list of comeback lines running through my head that I really wanted to use.

I kept my head up and smiled to myself as the rain started to lighten up. The dark clouds started to clear and white ones replaced them. I could once again count the few stars that were in sight but I tried to watch where I was going, in case there was a hobo lying on the street.

I didn't know how long I was walking when I turned another corner and out of the hobo street where no one picked on me. Did I have the wrong street? I didn't know what time it was since I didn't have my phone with me but I knew that I had travelled a long distance and wasn't that far away from a nice dry Jade's place.

One street left.

Only one street left.

Turn left. Ran into a band of hobos. YAY! I got to use my quotes!

'Hey little girl! Wanna play tonight?'

'When you get plastic surgery, clean your teeth get some clothes get a job and get a life, we'll talk. But now you go back to your rat hole and don't talk to me until you do that, cuz you just gross me out, tell your rats I said hi' I scoffed walking away and I could hear the other hobos laughing at me or him, don't know which. Don't care either.

Half a street left.

_**I got a computer for Christmas! Yay! Now I need to figure out how to use it! & then I'll be able to write on it, and I'll update more often cuz now I share a computer with my mum and step-dad. Uhh, gross. Anyways hope you like what I call the Hobo chapter**_

_**BTW. I never got a chance to read over this chapter. I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't blame me, blame the time! OH NO! I'm sick again. I throat is killing me. I'll kill it back by not giving it water! Ha! Die throat! Die! Ha! Ha! Review please. **_

_**MERRY XMAS TO EVERYONE! I HOPE ALL OF YOUR BEST WISHES COME TRUE. BE FOREVER HAPPY BUT AS LONG AS YOU ARE YOURSELF EVERYTHING SHOULD BE PERFECT. **_

_**LUV EVELIUXX X X X **_

_**HAVE A SPEACIAL CHRISTMAS. **_


	10. Truth, lies, and ankle biting

_**Author's Note – This is the last chapter before my holidays, cuz I'm leaving today. ;) **_

_**I beg of you....review! Please!**_

_Jade's POV_

I was having my daily fight with Jess, when something weird happened.

We were yelling our heads off at each other, and my mum was yelling for us to shut up because she can't hear the TV, from the sides.

'You might as well get the hell out of here! Who needs you!?' I screamed and Jess put on a non-caring face. 'You don't like me being here? Then get the hell out! No one wants you here!' she looked at me for another second and then turned around and ran upstairs, just the way we did yesterday and the day before and the day before. That's the way all of our arguments end. We take turns running up the stairs and slamming our doors. Its fun.

'God damn it! I can never hear the television with you around!' mum yelled from her seat in front of the TV set.

I grinned to myself and was ready to go into the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

'JADE! DOOR!' yelled mum, as if I was in another continent. Who could that be? It was night time. It was raining outside. And it was freezing. Some bonehead that must be.

I ran over to the door and opened it turning the key. I froze when I saw who was the bonehead. It was my very wet, very stupid, very Vixacious best friend.

'What are you doing here, stupid?!' I yelled pulling her into the hall and taking a look over her.

'Umm...Todd...he umm....locked-' she started put I raised a hand in front of her face and pulled her into the living room.

'You'll tell me when we get you dried up' I told her and she just nodded and looked at my mum who was eating a bowl of chips and watching her as if she was a movie. Well, she did look a sight.

'I'm guessing you need a towel?' asked my mom popping another chip into her mouth. I nodded and she looked at the stairs.

'JESS! BRING DOWN A TOWEL!' she screamed not bothering to move.

'Well I could have done that' I told her grabbing Vix's wrist and pulling her up the stairs.

I went into my room and told Vix to wait, as I went over to the bathroom to get a bath towel.

When I came back I saw Vix searching through my walk in closet.

'Need help?' I asked throwing the towel at her and walking into the closet, looking for some sweats for Vix.

She didn't answer me just dried herself of.

She looked up at me when I threw at her a pair of sweats and a jumper, that I hadn't worn in ages.

'_Now _you can tell me what happened' I told her and she looked at me with a smile as she started to change, right there in front of me.

She looked very harmless with my clothes on and no makeup that she had wiped off into my towel. She tied her hair up into a messy bun but I told her to let it go, that way it'll dry faster. Her hair was a big messy bush, and she looked like a sweet innocent sixteen year old. You'd never think she fights paparazzi and rock stars, and breaks mean girls' noses.

'Well...' she started as she sat down beside me on my bed. '...when you dropped me off I found out that Todd locked me out of the house, and that I lost my bag and that I had no phone, no keys, no wallet and no credit card'

'Credit card?'

'Dad' she explained with a smirk

'You lost your bag?' I asked surprised and she nodded her smirk falling.

'Where?'

'I was wondering maybe it's in your car...' I shook my head straight away and she sighed '...I guess it's at the park' I stared at her.

'Want me to go look?' I asked after a minutes of thinking but she shook her head and stood up. 'Can I just use your phone so I can call mum and get Todd grounded? Oh and can I stay over?' she asked with a pleading smile, so I gave in and handed her the house phone.

She dialled the numbers and put up the purple phone to her ear.

'Mum?' she said into the phone and smiled pulling it away and putting it on loudspeaker.

'Yes? You okay?' her mom asked in her cheery voice

'Not really I need you to ground Todd and I'm sleeping over at Jade's tonight' Vix said and smiled at me. She had everyone wrapped around her perfect little finger, no one says no to her, not even her parents. Or her mum at least.

'Sure. I'll ground Todd and you'll tell me what for tomorrow' she said and Vix and I thanked her and hung up.

I stared at my best friend sitting on my bed picking at her black nails.

'What?' she asked in a sweet voice, which suited her so well right now.

'You are unbelievable' I told her and she let out a girly giggle 'I know'

'What are you going to do about your bag?' I asked her edging to my side wall and leaning my head against it.

She grinned at me and gave me a 'Guess' look 'I'll tell them the truth of course' she laughed and I gave her a 'WHAT!?' look. The only reason she gets away with things is because she lies about it and ends up blaming Todd or Dani. Or in school me. Well in school teachers just don't bother with her.

So now she decides to tell the truth? This must be a miracle or something. HA! Wow I need to check the calendar to see if it's April Fool's day.

'Really?'

'Wrapped around in a whole lot of lies and end up getting Todd in trouble. Duh. Wait! I don't need to lie! I didn't do anything! It _is _all Todd's fault.' She laughed her eyes wide and scary and filled with pleasure. Everyone enjoys torturing their little brother or sister, but I had never seen her eyes so wide.  
She was right. That would be the first time she would get away with something without lying, well except for her 'Sweet 16' birthday party. Ugh. Even thinking about it gives me the shivers.

'What time is it?' she asked me and I looked up at the clock behind her

'10:38' I told her and she let out a sigh. 'Let's get to bed' I gave her another 'WHAT?!' look. What happened to the Vix I know? The Vix I knew didn't go to bed until at least midnight. I really need to check the calendar.

'No really. I'm tired' she said with a real fake yawn.

She lay down on my pillow and I thought about where her bag could be. Then I realised. 'Umm...Vix...' she looked up a me her eyes half closed 'You did do something' I told her and she sat up her eyes shooting up at me 'You lost your dad's credit card, and...well all the other things in your bag'

She thought about it and nodded falling back onto the pillow. 'Maybe you could call Shane or something?' I asked but was answered by a blow from her pillow. I gave her a 'what the hell' look and she shot one back.

'I _lost _my phone, and I don't memorize numbers from random guys' I listened to her words and mentally kicked myself.

_Shane's POV_

'It's her bag psycho! If she finds out she'll beat the shit out of all of us!' Nate yelled pacing my hotel room.

'She won't find out' I assured him pulling the zipper of Vix's bag open and peering inside. Nate stepped back a few feet away from me but leaned in forward to look in with me.

'Relax. How is she supposed to find out?' I laughed at him taking out her phone and looking through its continents.

I went through her contacts looking out for my own name, but didn't find it until I passed 'Suckish Rock Star'.

I laughed and showed it to Nate who just raised an eyebrow. 'That's supposed to be your number?' I nodded and he sighed 'I keep telling you to give up but _no_'

I looked at him 'Why should I give up? Give up on what by the way?'

'On Vix. Duh' I let out a chuckle and looked back at the phone. I went past Jade's number and with a laugh showed it to Nate 'Why don't you call her?'

'_Why don't you call her!' _he echoed in a dumb voice

'Hey! Don't copy me! It was just a suggestion' I yelled putting the phone back into the bag, and sticking my hand in there to fish out something else. I grabbed something flat and rectangular and pulled it out.

I stared at it, and Nate laughed looking at it too.

'She has a credit card?' Nate shouted 'I don't even have a credit card! I want a credit card!' I kept staring at it and smacked Nate on the arm

'I don't remember her name being Tomas J. Hatel' I told him shoving the credit card in his face but letting it fall back into the bag before he got the hold of it.

'She has her dad's credit card?' Nate yelled jumping up on my bed. I raised an eyebrow at him 'How do you know it's her dad's?'

'Well it's not her mom's now is it?!'

'Are you on some new medication I should know about?'

'Why?'

'Look at yourself'

'Oh now I get it. Oh wait! I don't!' he screamed flinging his fist at a pillow but I quickly caught it and threw it on the ground which resolved to Nate hitting the bed post. Ouch.

'I HATE YOU!'

'Aww, so nice of you. I hate you too' I laughed sitting down on the bed beside him and peaking into the bag again.

'Okay that's it!' yelled Nate jumping on top of me and yanking the bag away.

'Hey!'

'If you wanna get killed by her, that's fine, but I don't!' he shouted running out of the hotel room and getting his foot stuck in the door on the way out.

I watched him try to get his foot out, and yelling at me to help.

'Uh uh. It's more fun watching you do it.' I said grabbing a handful of popcorn out of the bowl that stood on my bedside table, but spilled most of it on the carpet and the bed. I'll have to tip the maids extra.

When Nate gave up struggling and lay still in the hotel's corridor and his left foot still in my room, I decided to help him. It wasn't fun anymore.

I opened the door and he stared at me. He saw that his foot was free and followed my gaze to the bag, which was laying just a couple of feet away from him.

We stayed still for a minute glaring at each other.

I jumped at the bag but Nate quickly crawled to it and threw it farther away from the both of us.

I ran to it and grabbed it into my hands, and was about to head back to my room, when Nate bit into my ankle.  
'Get off, stupid! NATE! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!' I yelled but he just wouldn't he just bit into my right ankle harder.

Jason opened the door of his hotel room, and stared at us, his usual cheery-idiot smile dropping.

Nate decided to take his mouth off my ankle and smiled at Jason, who span around on his heel and closed the door.

* * *

_Jason's POV_

Shane and Nate are weird.

* * *

_Nate's POV_

Shane's ankle tastes weird.

* * *

_Shane's POV_

Nate is an idiot

* * *

_Vix's POV_

Jade snores

* * *

_Jade's POV _

Vix talks in her sleep.

_**Well that WAS pointless. I have good new and bad news.**_

_**BAD NEWS**_

_**I won't be updating for 2-3 weeks**_

_**& & &**_

_**My computer's Microsoft isn't working so I have to use my mom's computer.**_

_**GOOD NEWS**_

_**Um.... I don't have good news, not anything that you care about but anyways...**_

_**I learned how to transfer my songs from iPod to computer! YAY!**_


	11. Desperate Screaming

_**Author's Note – Guess what?! I'm back! Finally! Happy 2009! It's 2009! It's 2009? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?! –runs and buys calendar-**_

_**Now that I have that out of my system, enjoy the chapter and please please review...**_

_**Disclaimer – Not repeating it, look back a couple of chapters.**_

_Vix's POV_

I shook Jade violently, trying to wake her up but I was having a very though time at it. She groaned like she always does when I wake her up and showed me a black very well manicured finger and told me to take it for a walk.

'Yes I'll do that later, but now you need to get up.' She groaned again and doubled the walk by sticking up her other hand's finger.

'Jade, we need to go to my house' I told her poking her sides, but she just giggled and pulled her covers over her head. Why was I always waking her up? What was I her personal alarm clock? Uh uh. No. Not me. Not Victoria Amelia Hatel...Don't let that spread, or I'll have your head. I did not mean for it to rhythm, it just turned out that way.

I shook my head and stood up leaving a very pleased Jade go back to her sleeping, or that's what she thought. I grabbed her covers and yanked them off throwing them on the ground. I jumped onto the bed once more and pushed a very surprised and sleepy looking Jade Sim of the bed and onto the very hard and not so comfy looking, ground.

'Hey!' she screamed looking up at me and pushing herself up on her elbows.

'Ready to get up?' I asked standing up on my two feet and brushing off some weird stuff off of my no-longer-wet jeans.

Jade groaned and got up off the ground, walking over to her closet and entering it, closing the white door's behind her. God, she has a huge closet! She can walk into it!

I sat down on the bed with one swift jump and waited for my lazy BFF to get ready, since I was up way before Jade was woken up.

I had the time to have a shower, dry my hair and locate my clothes which were drying in Jess's room. I have no idea why, but it was the first place I checked. I know Jade _way _to well.

I couldn't use Jade's makeup because her skin was a few tones lighter than mine, so I just had to wait 'till Jade decided to get to my house, so I can change and make my face worthy to be looked at.

I looked at a digital clock which was prompted beside the bed, Jade just got her butt out of, and it showed 7: 15 am. How did Jade get up all by herself when I wasn't there? Something that I will never understand.

Jade walked out of the closet what seemed like seventy-eleven (I invented a new number. Go me) years later, wearing a black strapless dress with white polka dots and a lace corset back, which was a good bit above her knees. Black strap boots stomped on the carpet as she made her way to her vanity table.

I watched her apply dark eyeliner to her eyes and light foundation on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, her hand searching for something on the table. Her palm grasped a light pink lip gloss and undid the cap.

When the gloss was on her lips and she was pleased with her appearance she turned around and smiled at me her long dark hair falling over her ears and her side fringe over her left eye.

I smiled at her and she ran to grab her backpack. I wanted to get out of the house so much I told Jade we'll have breakfast at my house, she agreed and we left the house.

_Jade's POV_

I pulled up at Vix's house and was happy to get out of the car.

Vix covered her face with her hand afraid of people seeing her with no makeup, not that anyone would see her since only hobos were around her neighbourhood at that time. She didn't need as much makeup as she thought she did, she was amazingly pretty without foundation or eyeliner, but it was her signature look and it was very hard to change Vix's mind, so why try?

She ran over to her door and checked the handle. She was surprised to see that the door was not locked. She gave me an unknown look and stepped inside the house. I copied her and closed the door behind me.

The house was empty. Neither Todd nor Dani were in sight, and both of her parents were at work.

Vix looked around herself and then walked upstairs and when she was nearly completely out of sight she told me to go make myself something to eat.

'...and make me something too if you don't want to watch me search for cheese'

I did as I was told and walked to the Hatel's kitchen. It was a huge kitchen filled with many, many cupboards and drawers. Her dad was a chef I think, and needed the space.

I opened the silver fridge and glanced through its continence. Nothing special, for a house with a chef living there. Just the normal stuff like milk, eggs and ,to Vix's satisfaction, cheese. Surprisingly cheese is barely ever there since Vix being a big fan of cheese always complains to me when I pick her up for school about how there wasn't any cheese for her to have breakfast, or in her words _normal _breakfast.

I closed the fridge with the cheese in my hand and I stopped and stared at all the cupboards in the kitchen to make a guess to where was the bread. I guessed. And guessed and guessed for the seventh time when I got tired of guessing.

'VIX! WHERE IS THE BREAD!?' I screamed

'FIRST CUPBOARD!'

Of course. The first cupboard. But since I am me, I check the last cupboard first. Smart.

I opened the cupboard and there was a choice of at least 10 different loaves of bread. All of them different. No. No more guessing.

'VIX! WHICH BREAD SHOULD I USE?'

'How should I know?' she answered calmly entering the kitchen wearing a black and white checked tartan dress with a petticoat skirt, her feet were wearing simple black and white converses which always made her look so headstrong. She was headstrong. Good choice of clothes.

She shoved me to the side and looked into the cupboard. She grabbed any pack of bread and handed it to me taking a seat at the table and looking at me, as if I was supposed to do something interesting with the bread.

When I was trying to figure out why I needed the bread Todd entered the kitchen with an evil smile on his stupid face.

He gave a wave to me as he passed me and went over to sit beside Vix.

'Hey sis' he smiled putting a magazine on the table.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Vix putting on a disgusted face. I was so glad that I was watching from a distance, cuz that face kinda scared me. But Todd didn't seem to be scared even a small tiny visible bit scared. Nothing.

He stared right into Vix's eyes and pushed the magazine towards her.

'Look what I've got. I thought you'd like to have a look at this' he smiled.

Vix faked a smile back and looked down at the mag on the table. She took it into her hands and stared at it blankly. I knew this wasn't good. It couldn't be. Nope.

I was trying to edge closer to them to see what was in the magazine but I was too slow.

Vix jumped up from her seat screamed and yelling and throwing the magazine on the ground and picking it up again and throwing it again, hitting Todd and kicking Todd and then after a good couple of minutes of going crazy in Vix-mode, she stopped. She looked around herself and spotted my car keys lying on the counter.

She flung herself at them before my hand could get them out of her reach. She looked at them with wide eyes and then took off running for the car. _My _car.

'Vix!' I ran after her and quickly caught up. It was easy she was running in slow motion. I took the keys off of her and stared at my very numb looking best friend.

I tried to look at the magazine but she opened the car's door and shoved me into the driver's seat. She went around to the other side getting in beside me.

'Drive' she said calmly but when I didn't answer she shrieked out 'DRIVE!'

'Where to?' I asked really freaked out now

'SCHOOL! SCHOOL!' I quickly obeyed her and turned on the engine.

'So much for breakfast' I murmured

Whatever was in that magazine, I think it would make me cry. You know...cuz Vix could do some really mean stuff when she wanted to.

Whatever was in that magazine could not have been good.

_Shane's POV_

Nate, Jason and I were standing by a bunch of lockers talking to a bunch of delirious girls, who were twirling their hair like mad and batting their eyelashes at us.

'So could I have your number? You know so I could call you and stuff?' one of them asked. I smiled but shook my head. The girl's smile turned into a pout.

'Why not?'

'I'm Shane Grey, remember. I can't give my number to girl's I don't know.' I said leaning back on a locker and the girl brightened up again.

'Oh, right. I knew that. So why don't we get to know each other?' She smiled and ran into my arms pretending to trip. Old trick.

'Oops. Sorry an accident' she smiled and put a pink piece of paper into my jeans' pocket.

'Call me' she giggle walking away, and swaying her hips from side to side, obviously thinking I was watching her. Well I was but not for the reason she thought I'd be. She was cute but I wasn't going to call her. Too much Barbie's on this planet, and I don't mean in Walmart's shelves either.

The other dozen girls pushed themselves forward to us and giggled and smiled and I got at least ten other phone numbers. I'd call eight of them.

I smiled and tried to act like a rockstar. Didn't have to, really, but it was fun. Oh God! I _am_ a rockstar!

A couple of mad shouts were heard and all of the girls backed away from us looking around themselves as if waiting for Spiderman to come and save them from the screaming. Yeah, sorry to break it to you, girls. Spiderman ain't coming.

The shouts were getting closer and I looked around myself too. My eyes glanced around my band mates and the girls, but went back to Nate who was running away looking over his shoulder and shouting 'I knew she'd find out! I knew it!'

'What-' I was about to say

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!' a girl's voice screamed from behind me. I twirled around on my heel and stared at a very mad, a very angry, frustrated Vix.

'Hello' I smiled and gave her a small wave.

She faked a smile and then dropped it again. She pushed me against the lockers and pinned me to them. Nate was right, she was dangerous.

She shoved a magazine into my face and let me go so I could have a look at it. What was on the cover surprised me too.

There was a picture of me on the ground at the park staring at Vix's butt, while she's on the swing. Another one beside it was me getting tackled by her, which looked kinda different in a picture than it was in reality. Reality was more painful.

'Well...' I was really trying to make a sentence that wasn't going to get me killed or sent to the hospital with no head '...did I tell you I found your bag?'

'I'M SO –what?...You have my bag?' She was about to have another fit when she realised what I just said.

I could see Nate edging back to the scene from the corner of my eye as I got the bag of off Jason, who was holding it because Nate didn't trust me to hold it and I didn't trust him, which brings us back to Jason.

I held it up in front of her eyes as a smile spread across her face. She quickly grabbed it and ran away leaving the magazine with me. I stared after her as she ran back and gave me a mighty kick in the shin. OUCH.

Confirmed. Dangerous.

She skipped back to Jade who was watching everything from a distance. She was probably used to this kinda thing happening and knew what to do, opposite to me.

I looked back at the bunch of girls who were watching everything too, with their mouths' hanging open. Can't blame them.

I was about to say something to Nate when I saw him running away...again and shouting 'I knew she'd find out! Shane, you're a dead man! I knew it!'...again.

I turned my gaze to Vix, who was marching up to me...again, with an even more scary and angry expression on her face.

'WHERE'S MY PHONE?'

_**I'm sorry that it's poorly written but I just want to remind you that English is my second language and I just came back from Lithuania where I was speaking Lithuanian only. So don't hate me.**_

_**Oh go ahead hate me. I don't care...**_

_**R&R...**_

_**Hey, what do you think....**_

_**Q. Which story is better...**_

_**Taking risks...**_

_**Or...**_

_**Better Off... **_

**The clothes are on my profile. **


	12. Not As Always

_**A/N – You know just a few words....this chapter is dedicated to someone...... my amazing and weird friend BRITTANY (Rocker-Chick-12345)!!!!!**_

_**Yup...make sure to congratulate her...haha....yeah.....**_

_Vix's POV _

Why do these things keep happening to me? First my brother is born, then Dani and now this!

Does God hate me? Or does Shane Grey, cuz right now I hate Shane Grey as much as God seems to hate me.

He was going through my bag. I know it. Of course he was, how else would my phone have disappeared? I hate everything about that day so much, it's hard to describe. Yup, that described it well...

I mean so what if he found it? So what if it's going to get me out of getting grounded for another 8 months, since my dad's credit card will magically appear in my dad's wallet tonight. So what, if he looks pretty scared of me? Who cares? My phone isn't there! That guy with a mop of rat's hair on his head, thinks he can go through _my _bag because he is famous for his stinkful music. Can you call it that? It's trash! Is there such a word as stinkful? Yeah, not the point. I mean...you know what I mean.

Oh _God! _I don't even know what I mean, I'm just mad at Shane for....What was I mad at him for? Oh yeah! My phone!

When I got the bag of off Shane I forgot all about the stupid cover story in People's magazine (thanks Todd) and skipped off happily with my purse, which I didn't know was not completely full (phone missing)

I opened it to get my phone out and do something with it, I think call Todd, and I found out I could not do that, since the little thing I use to contact people, was not there...and who's fault was that? This little rockstar person _you'd _call Shane Grey, but I think Asshole fits him better.

'WHERE'S MY PHONE?' I screamed holding up my bag at a very scared looking Shane.

'How am I supposed to know?' he answered as if he didn't know. If he really did not know then I'd beat the shit out of him. Honestly.

I pinned him to the lockers again and he let out a chuckle 'Hey, this is getting kind of fun!' I pushed him down on the lockers with more force, not noticing that my bag fell to the floor and Mr Rockstar's smile fell too.

'Now _that's _painful' he said and I let him go mostly because I was running out of strength to hold a fully grown rockstar.

'Well?' I asked starting to calm down a bit. Pinning people to walls (or lockers) and making them wince in pain always makes me feel better. I'm mean. I rock. Rock on.

'I seriously don't-' he stopped and slowly turned his head to look at Nate who was standing a meter away.

'Told you. Told you twice.' He said and my eyes shot back to Shane, his eyes connected with mine and a tensed glanced was thrown my way.

I took a step back to give him some air to breathe because I could see he was going to say something I would be interested in and he was just looking for the right words.

_YESS! _I got the hang of this mind reading too. It's not that hard really, you just...never mind.

'Umm...well, I might have an idea where your phone might be...'

'And that would be...'

'It'll be in your hands tomorrow.' He finished quickly, raising his hands in the ear and storming off the hall with Nate and Jason scrambling after him, but not before giving me an apologetic look. Is he forgiven? Well...no chance.

~***~

School wasn't as much torture as usual...mostly because I didn't get detention for texting during class or getting yelled at for getting phone calls from guys I don't even know. You wanna know why? Because. I. Did. Not. Have. My. Phone. With. Me. Is that a good thing? I have no clue. It's good that I'm free of detention but it's still a bummer that I couldn't text Adriana (some smarty-pants in my math's class) to tell me the answers to some equation on the board.

Equations suck, mainly because I have no idea what they are for...or how to do them. It's not like I'll use it in life. Unless I decide to become a maths professor but I don't see any way that could happen. Unless I get brain damage. I don't see that happening either, but just to make sure, never give me a hammer. Never ever, ever. Never. I mean it. Cuz then I'll end up being a maths professor.

So I was lying on my bed, my feet on my pillow and my head hanging over the edge of the bed, I was staring at my guitar, which I put on the ground so I can stare at it, and was trying to count fingerprint on its dark surface. I only got to 72 when I got bored.

I turned round on my back and stared at the ceiling, and tried to count all the different colours of marker used to write the names of the people at my 16th birthday.

Some happy and not so happy memories wrapped up in that ceiling. I always said and I will say it again that if we ever had to move I would take the ceiling with me, dunno how but I would do it, even if the house would have to be torn down. My dad said that that's not gonna happen but if it does that we'll get some smart people to take a professional picture of it and make ceiling-paper out of it, or something like that anyways. I don't know the whole story, I wasn't listening I was hypnotized by my ceiling. Who wouldn't be?

But still...it wouldn't be the same. To stare at it, I mean cuz there I knew that Jade wrote that line herself and that if I threw water over it the marker would run off but on the ceiling-paper (is there such a thing?) the paper would just get wet and tear and I would no longer enjoy staring at it. Sad ain't it?

'VIX! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!' yelled Todd from downstairs, disturbing my very beautiful and pointless thoughts.

'TELL THEM TO GO AWAY!' I screamed back

'WHY?!'

'I'M BUSY!'

'DOING WHAT?!'

'STARING AT MY CEILING!'

'WHY!?'

'MY CEILING ROCKS!'

'IT'S A GUY!'

'MY CEILING?'

'NO! THERE'S A GUY AT THE DOOR!'

'TELL _HIM_ TO GO AWAY!

'WHY?!'

'I'M BUSY!'

'DOING WHAT?!'

'STARING AT MY CEILING!'

'WHY!?'

'MY CEILING ROCKS!'

'VIX, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!' yelled Todd 'I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS!'

'IF YOU DON'T TELL HIM TO GO AWAY, I'LL GET SICK ALL OVER YOU!' I shouted

'PLEASE?' Did my brother, Todd J. Hatel say please? Is he really sick? Not that it softened me up or anything, it's just that I was getting sick of it too and so I actually got my butt out of my room.

Did he really say please? Oh come one, my brother is a monkey in disguise.

As I walked towards the stairs, a very dazed Dani walked up them.

'Hey Dani.' I said happily running past her

'.GOD' was all she said and received a very weird look from me. I went on walking down the stairs and found Todd still standing at the bottom of them.

'You can go now, I'm here' I told him but he shook his head

'I wanna watch this one' he said and I just raised an eyebrow at him. Why ask?

I walked over to the door, and watched Todd take a step back. Told you he's weird. I sighed and opened the door.

_Shane's POV_

'What are you doing here?' asked Vix stepping out into the warm fresh air of LA's outside world.

'You still want your phone?' I asked waving it about in front of her eyes. She took it and smiled meekly at me.

'How'd you know where I live?' she asked me closing her front door and turning back to meet my gaze.

'I asked somebody at your school'

'How did he know?'

'Oh believe me everyone knows'

'Right...so now that I have my phone you can go...' she said shooing me away with her bronze tanned hand but I didn't plan on moving.

'I don't wanna leave I just got here. Aren't you going to invite me inside?' I asked with a smile.

'Umm...okay I'm going to give this a lot of thought. No' she said instantly and my smile grew wider.

'Well aren't we mean?'

'You, not so much. Me, more than likely.' she said and my smile grew wider again.

'Is Nate here?' she asked and my smile fell in surprise

'Why??'

'I like to watch him run away from me.' She said and my smile reappeared but I had to shake my head in response.

A silence grew between us and it gave me the time to inspect Vix more closely.

She was wearing a pair of simple grey sweats and a black tank that read 'Good Girl' in purple writing. Yeah, I don't know if kicking and attacking people get's you to Heaven but still I'm not God. Well I am in most of girls' eyes. Not Vix's apparently.

Her blond curly hair down on her shoulders, looking very tidy as if she just let them out of the curling-iron. Her face was free of makeup, only a line of eyeliner stretched throughout her upper-eyelid, and black mascara was carefully put on, on her surprisingly long lashes. Her nails were painted black just like the last time I saw her but now they weren't perfect and some of the black nail polish was scratched of her nails, on her delicate hand. Who knew that hand could cause so much pain?

As the silence was starting to hold too much pressure on me, I had to do something and only two things was running through my mind, that I never called those 8 girls I said I'll call and something more on subject... to kiss her...

So not even taking a second to think it through, I leaned forward....

_Vix's POV_

'See ya' I muttered quickly and closed the door leaning on them as if Shane Grey could ram the door.

What was he going to do? No, I know what he was going to do, and it didn't surprise me...much, but the fact that surprised me big time was that I was going to let him.

Oh _God! _I was going to let Shane Grey kiss me?!

_**How was it? Surprising? Nah, not so much I guess. I promise to make the next chapter more exciting.**_

_**Once again...I am soooooooo tired, I just came back from school with a ton of homework and I just did it and I just want to collapse into bed, with my best friend beside me. My iPod...**_

_**R&R...I am not in the mood to tired to threat so just please review and make my mood instantly rise. You have that power. & then maybe if you're lucky I'll threat you tomorrow.... ;)**_

_**Clothes are on my profile.**_


	13. I know something you don't

_**A/N – I am so tired....believe me I am. But I thought that after you read this chapter then you'll maybe review and my mood will rise. Please? **_

_**Okay, so after you read the story please read A/N at the bottom...**_

_Vix's POV_

I leaned back on the door and rested my head back.

There was a knock on the door, and I jumped up in fright. I could only guess who it could be, and I didn't feel like opening the door, not because I was scared or embarrassed, these things do not happen to me. I am...me.

I was just...just...I just didn't want to see him right then but my brain didn't think so and told my hands to turn the handle of the door and reveal the person still standing outside looking for a way in. To what? Yeah, I'm not too sure.

My hands did as my stupid part of my brain wished no matter what the smart part was screaming, yelling, shouting.

I opened the door, and a tall, dark haired, blue eyed girl with one of her hands in her blue jeans' pockets and the other playing with the hem of her yellow shirt, was standing there smiling at me.

'Hey is Todd here cuz-'

'Yeah, yeah, he's upstairs' I said waving my hand towards the stairs and Kayla stepped into house looking around herself, as if it was the first time she was in here.

With one last blink at me, with her blue eyes covered with bright green eye shadow and lines of smudgy eyeliner and mascara, I'd say too much for a girl of 13 or 14 whatever age she was, but why should eye care about what Todd's girlfriend does. That's right, I shouldn't and I don't. I don't give a crap about her, I'm just glad it was her and not Shane Grey. Well, she went upstairs.

I tried to ignore my own thoughts and I slowly edged towards my room, I took in every step I took on the stairs, every colour of wall that was in the hall to my room, as if it'll be my last day in that house, but then again if it was my last day in the house I would be having a party with people I don't know and be trying to figure out a way to knock the house down so I can rip my ceiling off.

I ran my hands down the walls until I finally reached my room. I opened the door and went in.

I collapsed on my bed and lay like that for what seemed to be 17 seconds. I was counting.

I pushed myself up and grabbed my guitar off the floor, placing it on my lap. I struggled to get a notepad and pen which were also on the ground. When I had everything that I needed around me, I played the first chord of the song I was planning to write.

I wrote down a couple of words on the white page and read over them. It was just the start so why worry. I always try to finish the song first and then go over it changing things and adding other thing on. It was easier that way.

I tried to put the first line and my first chord together, but it just didn't seem right yet, so I moved on.

I played a couple different chords and scribbled some words down on the pad. It went over and over like that, chord, lyrics, chord, lyrics chord...you get the point.

After a while I looked over my page tried to read the song within the page of scribbles and little doodles and a lot of crossing out and arrows. Yeah, it was hard to read, but still I could just about guess where the words to the song were.

It seemed like I was at it for a very, very, very long time, but when I look up to look at the time I found out I only spent a couple of minutes at it.

A couple of minutes, yeah, that must be a record for song writing and as I was reading over, it was the best song I've ever written. And I have written a lot.

At least 500 from my 16th birthday. I had a lot of time, since I was grounded for 8 months.

I looked over it again, just a glance, and played my first chord again. The song was coming together and even I knew that it was at least a little bit good.

_**I wanna live...don't wanna die,**_

_**But when I get my hopes up,**_

_**I get my dreams stomped on, everytime.**_

_**I love life...but it's getting hard to live,**_

_**I'm scared of death just like anyone else,**_

_**But when you call me I won't stall you, I will bring you with me**_

_**Everytime I think war is over, the gunshots start all over**_

_**It might be easier to put a gun through my head,**_

_**And let a bullet fly.**_

_**I need silence, I need silence to breathe,**_

_**I need silence, I can't live with the screaming**_

_**I am tired, of everybody shouting, thinking they have a right.**_

_**I need silence, to get my head working,**_

_**I need silence, to try to break away from these chains.**_

_**I can't walk...I'm falling down,**_

_**But everytime I hit the ground,**_

_**And I can feel the screeching pain,**_

_**I am brought to my feet and I fall again.**_

_**I can't breathe...I'm underwater**_

_**I feel it stinging my eyes, but everything else is blank,**_

_**I can't hear anything only my own thinking,**_

_**Just the way I want it to be,**_

_**But I am brought to the surface, and the screaming **_

_**Is returning.**_

_**Everytime I try to fly, I spread my wings and flap away,**_

_**But I am caught and brought down to face the truth.**_

_**My wings are cut and I bleed to death,**_

_**My own screaming ringing in my ears. **_

_**I need silence, I need silence to breathe,**_

_**I need silence, I can't live with the screaming**_

_**I am tired, of everybody shouting, thinking they have a right.**_

_**I need silence, to get my head working,**_

_**I need silence, to try to break away from these chains.**_

_**OH, but I am breathing.**_

_**OH, but I am living**_

_**Everytime I think I don't want to anymore,**_

_**I think of you and I'm back to Earth...**_

_**Everyone has days when they wish to be someone else,**_

_**But a different name, different face, different faith.**_

_**But right now the voices are screaming to let go of dreaming,**_

_**But I can't let go, just like you can't let go of breathing,**_

_**Dreaming is just a part of me....**_

_**I will fall asleep in silence, I will awaken to see,**_

_**That everything was just a nightmare...**_

_**I need silence, I need silence to breathe,**_

_**I need silence, I can't live with the screaming**_

_**I am tired, of everybody shouting, thinking they have a right.**_

_**I need silence, to get my head working,**_

_**I need silence, to try to break away from these chains.**_

_**I wanna live...don't want to die,**_

_**But when I get my hopes up,**_

_**I get my dreams stomped on everytime...**_

Just then I realised that my door was just slightly open, and I could of sworn I closed it. Through the little gap I could see a dark brown eye peering in, and a strand of black hair over it.

'SHANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' I screamed letting my guitar fall to the ground as I jumped off the bed and stormed over into the hall.

'I went around to your back door and your brother let me in...'

'There's a wall there...between the front garden and the back...how-'

'I climbed?' he offered. I was out of words, and I have to say Vix Hatel has never, ever nothing to say.

I was about to scream something when he sat down, right there in my hall, on the ground, against the wall and looked up at me.

'What are you doing?' I asked shocked. Not many people sneak into someone's house and sit in the middle of their hallway.

'Thinking'

'So you need to sit on the floor to think?'

'Well, yes. Don't you?'

'Rarely'

'Well let this be one of those rare times' he said patting a spot of red carpet beside him.

'What are you thinking about?' I said looking down the place on the carpet that my butt was begging to sit on.

'About how that song might have been the greatest thing ever written...' he said and I laughed

'What about that Shakespeare person?' I laughed

'Well...okay. The greatest thing written this year'

As I was thinking, Todd and Kayla came out of Todd's room and both of them stared at Shane Grey sitting on the ground.

Kayla's mouth dropped open as her hand rose to point her finger at him. Shane stared back at her giving a girly wave.

'Come on Kayla, let's leave them to their sluttiness' said Todd tried to lead Kayla towards the stairs but the girl wouldn't move.

'But that's...that's...' she stuttered

'Shane Grey?' offered Shane and Kayla nodded.

'Where are you going?' I asked turning my attention to Todd.

'Probably to Kayla's hou-'

'Uh uh. No. You are not going anywhere. You are grounded. Kayla, is not even supposed to be here.'

'Who are you my mum?' he snapped back and I growled at him. Yup, growled.

'Kayla, home, now' I ordered but Kayla was in OMG-SHANE-GREY! mode.

'Kayla' I said waving a hand in front of her eyes but she just looked at Todd once and looked back at Shane. What's with these people and suckish Rockstar's?

'KAYLA!' I screamed and she only then decided to look at me, with a very angry expression on her face.

'Kayla, either you go home now, or I'll have to pull you out of here.'

'No! She's not going anywhere! You slut queen! If you don't like it get out yourself' Todd shouted at me standing up in front of Kayla, protectively cuz everyone is afraid of little 14 year old dorks.

I pushed Todd aside and grabbed a handful of Kayla's hair.

'I told you I'll pull you out of here' I told her as I dragged her downstairs. Kayla wasn't shrieking in pain or anything, probably still in OMG-SHANE-GREY! mode.

I opened the door and threw her out with Todd bellowing behind me.

'VIX! You are so getting grounded!' he said waving his hands around.

'Okay, sure, girly-girlington' I said shoving the big, big man to the side and climbing upstairs with Todd still at my heels, shouting ever, so hurtful things, yeah right.

'Bitch!'

'Witch!'

'I hate you!'

I'm telling mom!'

Hurtful.

When I went up I saw that Shane was no longer thinking, on the ground but was leaning back on the wall.

'YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH, THAT I-' Todd was still yelling at me but came to a sudden halt and I turned around to look at him 'Wait a sec. I have a copy of your diary.' He said

'So?'

'I know something that you would not like, for that gay person over there to know' he said nodding in Shane's direction causing a very funny 'hey' to leave Shane's mouth.

'And that would be?...'

'A song about a certain cloud'

'About a what- OH NO! TODD!' I screaming running towards him ready to rip his head off, but Shane held me back. I screamed and kicked, kicking Shane a several times, but he kept holding on to me, and to me it seemed like I was flying.

'I'll just go and get it' said Todd disappearing into his room.

Shane struggled for just another minute, to hold me but then pushed me to the ground and pinned me to the carpet.

He looked down at me not saying anything, as he started to edge closer to me.

It was happening again, and my body was listening to my stupid side of the brain telling to keep my head straight, but the smart (and ignored) side of my brain was screaming to jerk my head to some side, but my head wasn't listening no matter how much I asked it to.

He kept getting closer and closer until he couldn't get any closer...

Todd came out of his room, with the copy of my diary in his hand but when he saw me and Shane, he turned on his heel and went back to his room.

'Never mind' he muttered.

_**The song that Vix wrote is a lie! I wrote it! I wrote it! She is lying! I am the one that spent days at it! I did! It was me!**_

_**Okay, so please tell me what you think of the song, cuz it would mean the world to me, just like you do too. **_

_**R&R. Oh yeah, and about the chapter too....**_


	14. I die, and go to Hell

_**A/N – Yeah so ummm I got this new thing to write my stories with so, my grammar and spelling might be wrong for a while cuz I need to figure out how to use it. Sorry bout that. **_

_Shane's POV_

Finally! How long did I have to wait for that one girl? Like for 2 or 3 days or something. Usually it takes 3 seconds for them to fall for me, because they were in love with me before I met them. It is kinda creepy when you think about it.

Well, that covers that, I will never go to her house again. Her family is just too weird. Well at least her brother and her brother's girlfriends, are.

I was still holding her down when I pulled away.

'What was that song about a cloud?' I asked and she grinned

'Yeah, you will never hear it, as long as I keep Todd under control' she laughed

'We'll see about that' I told her

'Umm...Shane would you mind getting off of me?' she asked kinda serious now, and completely herself again.

'No' I said with a laugh as I leaned in again. I knew that this time she didn't even think about fighting back. I could see it from her eyes. Her pale grey eyes, that I seemed to like so much.

I kissed her and she kissed me back. Something that I was waiting for from the minute I met her. Two days ago. I think.

'Get off of me, now' she ordered after I pulled back and I obeyed her slowly getting off, careful not to squish her.

'You ready to leave now?' she asked when she was back on her feet, with a raised eyebrow.

'Not really, but I would not like for you to pull me out of her by my hair, so I'll...go' I said and backed out of the hall towards the stairs, with Vix moving forward too, in slow steps.

We were standing by the door and I was hesitating, not wanting to leave (I know I said I was never coming there again, but hey, Vix was there).

She grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me out. I thought of something to say so she wouldn't close the door.

'I want you to be mine only' I said and she smiled meekly slowly shutting the door, to my disappointment.

'We'll see about that' she said just before slamming the door shut.

I need to work on getting Vix, to cave for me. I was going to have a though time with her.

_Vix's POV_

Great, because of Mr. Suckish Popstar or Rockstar or whatever he called himself besides Shane, now I was becoming all girly just as I was watching myself in the mirror.

I was changing in my own eyes. I was standing in front of my mirror and I didn't look so fierce, or mean like people thought me. I looked...plain. Just like I was before moving here.

When I was 11 I was plain, old Victoria Hatel. I was a nothing in everyones eyes, and being a nothing was something big to me, because most of the time people didn't see me at all.

I was scared. Scared of everything, scared of life, scared of people, scared of adventure, scared to show myself.

I was bullied in New York, where I used to live. I was bullied all the time. I was called names and was beaten up once or twice. I used to wear glasses and was really tall with wild curly hair, so that was a great excuse for the kids to make fun of me. I was always weak, but when it was time to move away, I realized something I should have known all along, that if I only stood up for myself instead of running away, I would have survived on my own.

When I moved here, I was no longer freakishly tall, just a little bit over average, and that attracted more attention to me, in a good way. I learned how to control my hair, and I cut it, up to my breast bone, which I found out suited me way more. I had laser eye surgery, since my mom said eye lenses would be too difficult to take care off, and didn't need to wear glasses anymore.

The first day I came into the school, I held my head high and walked the hallways as if I was everything I hoped to be, and you know what? I was. I was proud of myself, and I liked the new me, and even better than that, everyone around seemed to too.

I approached Jade as if I'd known her for years, and sat down beside her in math. She did look at me strangely then, but that was then and this was now. She looked different too. She had her now black long hair, cut like mine, and her hair was a bit of a dark brown but now it darkened naturally.

I tried to forget who I was, and live my new life, as a girl who wasn't afraid of anything, who made people afraid not because I could do anything to them, just so they'd be afraid to do anything to me. Who stood up for myself, who was different, who didn't blend in. Who was known for who she was and Vix Hatel is who I am.

I wasn't pretending to be someone I wasn't, something that happens to a lot of people, I was me but the me that I wanted to be. Not the one that I had to be because I was afraid.

Maybe it's just a phrase I'm going through, maybe in a year or 2, I'll push the dark makeup aside die my hair grey and become a nun or a maths professor. Who knows? Like I say, it's not just life, it's life and you only get one chance, so why be scared to be someone? Why not show the person that you want to be, and the person that you want people to know you as.

Before, I thought that who I was then, was me. It was, but I thought that meant that I couldn't change myself. I thought that, Victoria Hatel was who I was born as, and who I had to die as.

As I was staring at the mirror and all those memories that were pushed aside in a corner of my mind for so long, were starting to reveal themselves again, but not in a bad way. I didn't feel nothing again, but I did feel different. Not because just I was in OMG-SHANE-GREY mode (I wasn't), but because I found another little part of me. And no, it is not Shane Grey. It's another thing I thought I had to do. I thought I had to be obnoxious and not caring, well, I _was _that and didn't need to change that, but that didn't mean I couldn't add something on.

I am still trying to figure out what that something was, but I felt different, in a way I myself didn't know. But maybe someday I will.

I wasn't going to go all soft on people, or be a flower-picking teachers pet, but Vix Hatel with a heart. Does that make sense? Probably not, but Vix Hatel doesn't give a crap.

Okay, I have no idea what I just said and what that meant, but still...can someone please explain? I just said all of these things and I have no idea what. Yeah, so I don't feel so different anymore, maybe just a wee bit, but...

I looked over at my guitar sitting in the corner, and my eyes traced over to my vanity table where my song notebook was lying.

I went over to it and picked it up, walking over to my guitar and taking it too, placing it into my lap.

I flipped through the pages of my song book, looking for an old song I wanted to remember.

I found it on the 13th page and glanced my eyes through it.

I looked at the title and more memories flooded back but I pushed them aside, trying to focus on the song.

_**I used to be, scared to come on out,**_

_**I used to be, scared of life.**_

_**I used to cry myself to sleep at night**_

_**but no one could help, because no one knew why**_

_**I was sobbing so hard.**_

I never did tell anyone. Even my parents didn't know why I had bruises on my arms or why I never wanted to talk about school. I never told Jade either. I was afraid she'll treat me differently, with more care, or no care at all.

_**Now I know that there's nothing**_

_**to be scared off.**_

_**Now I think that fear is just a word,**_

_**people use for an excuse to run away.**_

_**Now I stand on a cliff and jump into waters high**_

_**With loud voices ringing in my ears, **_

_**words that I'll be repeating till my days are done,**_

_**Never be scared of fear,**_

_**let fear be scared of you.**_

I was 12 when I came home from school, happy for the first time, to know that tomorrow was going to be another school day.

For the first time, a week later, I had a friend over to my house. It was Jade. Mom and dad still didn't catch on what was happening in New York, but why should I care, now they don't ask me to talk about it.

_**I used to be scared to move,**_

_**In case I trip and fall**_

_**I used to say, why try, if you know that you might fail ,**_

_**why know your weaknesses and be afraid to show them.**_

_**I used to be someone always left behind,**_

_**because I was always afraid to try, **_

_**in case of being brought further down.**_

One of my biggest fears used to be looking out my window, because I could always see children playing outside, where I wanted to be too, but instead I was inside hugging my guitar, with pen and paper, scribbling down lyrics, that were never heard by anyone.

_**Now I know that there's nothing**_

_**to be scared off.**_

_**Now I think that fear is just a word,**_

_**people use for an excuse to run away.**_

_**Now I stand, before my mind,**_

_**and say that weaknesses are the strongest part of you.**_

_**If you try and fail, you start again, but never show that you are afraid.**_

_**Never be scared of fear,**_

_**let fear be scared of you.**_

I finished up the song, and looked at my mirror.

Why would I want to remember that?

So okay I was 12 or 11, I had written better songs but I was happy I just wanted to put it down on paper.

I put my guitar back on it's stand in the corner and left my booklet on my bed.

I slipped down from my bed to sit on the ground, and think about some stuff that I hoped didn't have the face of the past on it.

And anything that I thought about didn't have the face of the past, it had the face of...Shane Grey?

I wonder when I die am I going to hell?

_**Another song by me, and don't judge me if it's not so good, I just scribbled anything down to fit the situation, and TA-DA! Here's your result. A suckish song. Well, I hope you like the chapter it's a bit of background on Vix. **_


	15. Mrs God

_**A/N – in this chapter I have no clue what I'm doing.....**_

_Shane's POV_

The next day, when we went to the school, and I couldn't find Vix anywhere for more than half the day. I wasn't looking anyways, but apparently she wasn't looking for me either. I was just going round girls I didn't know, well actually girls were going round after me, and they knew who _I_ was.

Well, before that, I was paying a _lot_ of attention to the school thing. You know...school stuff. Me and the guys got to sit through maths, English, French and music.

In maths Jason was asked a maths equation and everyone had a good laugh at him.

_dy/dx = h(x )g(y) _

was written on the blackboard, when the teacher called Jason up. He took the piece of chalk that he was given, and stared at the maths thing, blankly.

'Umm...false?' he guessed and the class erupted with laughter, but me and Nate were sitting on the stools we were told to sit on, as quite as mice. We were so used to this kind of thing it wasn't funny anymore, it was annoying.

The teacher shook her head and told Jason to sit down as if he was inclined to know the answer. Jason knows nothing, except for why stars twinkle. Why did Vix have to ask that? Now everytime we call him stupid he reminds us that he knows why stars twinkle. Who cares why stars twinkle? I don't!

'No! I can do this! I can do this!' he repeated and the teacher backed away and watched Jason scratch his head but we all knew that nothing smart was going to come out of there.

'y=3/3 + x2 (-x4)' he scribbled down on the board, and the teacher looked at it. All of the class, shut up and got their calculators out. They pressed in some buttons and some wrote something in their notepads and some gawked at Jason as if he grown an extra head. People tend to do that.

The teacher did the same and checked it on a calculator than looked up what was written on the board. Jason was grinning like an idiot while waiting for a response. The teacher cleared her throat and looked at Jason.

'That is correct, umm...and you didn't use a calculator or texted anyone' she announced and Jason started jumping up and down clapping his hands like an idiot.

'Wait?' he stopped jumping and focused on the woman. Everyone held their breaths in hoping that something smart would shoot out of his mouth 'Why would I text someone' but they were let down.

'So you could get the answer' she explained fixing her glasses, with a duh tone in her voice.

Jason sat back down, and gave us 'Told you I'm smart look'. He will never let us forget this. But I know the reason he got it right. He asked the twinkling stars.

In English, they talked about English stuff. Why would they do that? I will never know.

They were learning some poem called 'Daffodils'. It's a _flower. _An ugly yellow _flower_. Not a poem. Poets are bad at picking poem names, unlike us...Connect 3.

**I WANDER'D lonely as a cloud**

**That floats on high o'er vales and hills,**

**When all at once I saw a crowd,**

**A host, of golden daffodils;**

**Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.**

I thought I was going to fall asleep, it was so boring. Who needs poetry? Poetry is like food when you go on a diet. It's avoided. Yeah, I avoid poetry, and I think the rest of the smart part of the nation does too, except the poets of course. A group of time wasters, is what they are. Writing stuff that rhythms just so people would read it. So it's like lyrics with no music. I could become a poet any day, but I'm not planning on doing that.

In French, I didn't understand anything cuz they were speaking Spanish I think, or Chinese I'm not sure, but I couldn't understand what they were saying so I nicked a notebook of some dudes table, while he was watching me. No really I just took it and he was watching me. What's wrong with these non English speaking people?

So I nicked the notepad and started writing down lyrics (music was going to come later, so it wouldn't be called poetry)

_**I had everything but, **_

_**I didn't appreciate it,**_

_**I traded it into fame,**_

_**I didn't realise what I had until now.**_

_**I wish it could stop I wish I could turn the time back.**_

By the time the lesson was finished and all the Chinese people left I threw the notepad in the garbage cuz I realized the song stinks. And anyways what was the point to write heartfelt songs, if our label was just going to turn into lame 'Britney Spears' stuff? Why try?

So we were on our way to music, a lesson I thought we'd enjoy. Why were we there? It was like we were going to school all over again! No one and I mean _no one_ wants to go back to school after they graduate! No one! Trust me! I met no one.

So we got to the music room, where we were greeted by a classroom full of screaming girls holding various colour guitars and guys giving us greened eyed glances, which weren't very comfortable to walk with, feeling it stinging in your back.

I could pick out a girl in the middle of the classroom sitting on a table, kicking her legs around, and playing a black acoustic guitar. She was different today, then I was always used to but I knew it was her. Her usual blond curly hair, was straightened out and looked longer than usual. She was wearing a pink and black striped, strapless dress, with a little skull drawn on the top. As she was kicking her legs, fishnets could be seen accompanied by purple converses. No matter how much she'd change, Vix Hatel always stands out.

As I was staring at her, I was shoved aside, and a girl with long black hair passed me, walking over to Vix.

I edged closer to them, unnoticed so I could hear their conversation.

'What are you doing here?' asked Vix

'I skipped French. It's too boring, and I don't understand anything, so why go?' Jade told her and Vix laughed playing a little tune on the guitar and Jade raised an eyebrow.

'New song?' she asked but Vix shook her head

'No, a really, really old song' she told her and Jade nodded listening to the melody. It was a bit too low for me to hear, but I couldn't get closer.

Jade hit her hand on the guitar stopping the music, and stared into Vix's eyes.

'How many times have I told you not to straighten you hair?' she asked and even though Vix's back was turned to me I knew that she was raising an eyebrow.

'Who are you my mother?' Vix laughed pushing Jade's hand off and continuing to play.

Jade gave up and sat down on the table beside her.

The teacher wasn't in the classroom, so all the kids were all over the place most of them surrounding Nate and Jason and ignoring me, because I was ignoring them. I could see that either I was getting ignored by Vix or she didn't see me. She didn't see me? Well, that's something new in my book. I am seen 24/7. And most of the time by people with cameras. I need to hire Vix as my bodyguard maybe then no one will be at my face. Their face would be eating dirt.

Vix's music got louder, and got everyone's attention. She sang a couple of words but died down when she saw me standing there.

She kept playing the melody but didn't sing another word, her eyes not leaving mine. She put a stop to the music and put the guitar away, as all the chattering in the room started all over again, mostly about me.

'Shane Grey is so hot!'

'Is he looking at Vix Hatel or Jade Sim?'

'Everyone looks at Vix, so why wouldn't he?'

Most of the guys in the class were inspecting me and Vix curiously, probably not liking the fact that she might be interested in me. Maybe they don't know that, cuz she defiantly doesn't show it. But who am I to judge? They known her longer than me.

I started walking towards her but someone stuck out their leg in my way and I tripped, falling right into Vix. Just like in movies, but strangely she didn't move away.

A voice filled the room after the dead silence, and a young woman, with high ponytails and ripped jeans, entered the room. Her nails caught my attention. 7 of her nails were painted pink the other 3 were half yellow half green. Yeah nothing weird.

She looked straight at Jade and frowned.

'Who are you?' she asked throwing her Prada bag on the table (Prada on a teacher's salary?) and crosses her arms over her chest .Jade seemed lost, I heard it when she was saying that she skipped Chinese or something. Why would she want to learn Chinese (I know that she didn't why else would she skip) why would anyone? Wouldn't French be more useful?

'Umm...Jade?' she offered and the teacher raised an eyebrow (I just figured that she was a teacher, who else could she be)

'Are you supposed to be here?' she asked and Jade seemed to think about that

'No'

'Okay, as long as I don't get in trouble, I don't care what you do' she informed her and turned her gaze to me, and frowned again, but her face lifted after a second, obviously recognizing me.

'You' she pointed a pink finger at me 'Get off of Vix Hatel' she said and all the guys erupted with ooh's and sneers.

I hadn't realized that I haven't moved, I mean she didn't say anything.

_Jade's POV_

I told her that would happen, I told her from the very beginning. She will fall in love with Shane and then they die happily ever after. The End. Amen. Hallelujah. Yeah?

Geddit? Happy ending? They die. Vix is so going to hell for not believing in me. You know after I marry God and become Mrs. God and then I'll send her to hell.

And how many time, did I tell her not to straighten her hair? At least a nozen! If there is such a thing! But since I will be Mrs. God I can create a word like that! Oh yeah! A nozen will be...will be. 12! Yeah! 12! And because it sounds cool I will say it a nozen times in a row. NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN, NOZEN! Fun!

No one messes with Mrs. God. Especially non God people like Vix Hatel and Shane Grey.

Nate what's-his-name is kinda cute, so when I get sick of being Mrs. God I'll divorce God and become Mrs. What's-his-name. Isn't it catchy? Jade God and Jade what's-his-name.

So I told Vix about a nozen times that straight her does not suit her but she didn't listen to me. So now she had straight hair. I will scrub her hair if I have to,to make it curly again. Oh yeah! Mess with Mrs God you will get scrubbed!

Why don't Vix and Shane just get married already and become Mr and Mrs? It's so obvious that's going to happen eventually, I saw it in some movie.

The good thing is I wasn't kicked out of music, where I can keep an eye on Mr and Mrs. Dream, in case they start making out in public and end up on the cover of Heat magazine, and then Vix would rip Shane's head off and Shane would be on the cover of Hot Guys with no head. How attractive would that be? Adorable. Then he couldn't talk. That's a plus. Ain't it? OH! OH! OH! And then he couldn't sing either! Then no one would have to listen to their crap music! Problem solved! All I need to do is get a picture of them kissing and sell it to the Heat people.

I got my camera phone out since I had no guitar or camera and took a picture of Vix.

'Jade! What are you doing?' she asked taking my phone from me

'Kiss him!' I told her

'Kiss who?'

'Shane!'

'What?... NO!... Why?'

'So he'd stop singing!'

'What?'

_**Not the best chapter, but funny? Hehehe. The song that Shane wrote, was written by me when I was nine so don't say it's stupid cuz I know. **_

_**R&R..........**_

Clothes on my profile


	16. WARNING!

_**A/N – I am really tired after a super long day, and a friend came over to my house and tortured me with her hyperness, and now I have a headache so don't hate me if this isn't the longest chapter, you'd like. **_

_Vix's POV_

I will never, let Jade skip French again, cuz then she goes hyper and crazy and keeps repeating 'I am Mrs. God the rebel' Yes Jade, keep dreaming.

Why would she want to marry God? No one can marry God, even Jade should know that.

She kept on telling me to kiss Shane, so he'd stop singing. Sometimes you don't understand Jade, and don't want to either. These were one of those times.

So, after music, during the moments when Jade was busy talking to Nate or Jason, I got a chance to talk to Shane.

'Where are you going now?' he asked and I nodded towards a white classroom's door, with a sign that said 'Ms. Stevens, History class' hanging on it.

'Oh' he looked at the door and then back to me, as we stopped in our tracks since me and Jade had to go in that door, any minute.

'Would you like to meet up today? Go for a pizza, or something?' he offered not looking as scared as guys usually do, while asking me out. The worst that can happen is I'd turn them down, I won't rearrange their faces or anything, but that's something guys need to learn from experience. If Scarlett Grave would ask me out and she would defiantly have it coming, but that's Scarlett Grave only, and I'm almost sure she won't be asking me out any time soon, and let's keep it that way.

'I don't know, cuz it's possible that I might get detention from Ms. Steven. I always get myself prepared before going into History, cuz if I talk I get detention, so I just keep my mouth shut...most of the time.' I grinned and raised my right hand to my ear making a telephone out of it and miming 'call me' since Jade was already facing us and I don't need her to give me one of her 'movie' lectures. But she is right...I need to watch more TV, instead of sitting in detention.

Jade raised an eyebrow at me but when Shane and the rest of 'em walked away, she drew a love heart in the air and winked at me. I stuck up my middle finger at her and opened the classroom's door.

Everyone was already in their seats but Ms. Steven's was just looking through some books and shushing some people every now and then.

I took a seat beside Ben, a really cute blond guy with tanned skin and deep brown eyes.

I gave him a smile and all the girls that were surrounding him growled at me as Ben turned around away from them and tossed his attention towards me.

'Hey' he said with a little wave from his tanned fingers. I gave a wave back to his fingers and his hand fell to the table.

'I didn't know we had History together' I said as I started getting out my books. It was my regular seat in the classroom, but Ben was never sitting beside me, it was always Bailie Bersh, a smart girl, with waist long sandy hair and really green eyes. She was very naive and easy to copy from, but when she talked to you, you'd feel sorry for her, since no one talks to her and when I did she'd tell you a long life story, about how her dogs die. I didn't really want to know how little scruffy creatures die but I didn't have the heart to tell her to get a life, so I stuck with it and pretended to listen but in the end I ended up hearing everything anyways.

'Yeah, I switched classes. Well actually my mom did cuz she didn't want me in her class anymore...so here I am' he explained and I eyed him, trying to guess who was his mom.

'Who is she?' I asked and he sighed

'The ultimate question.'

'Is there an answer?'

'Well...yes...but'

'Who is she?' I asked trying to move thing quicker.

'Mrs. Davison' he said, and I tried to keep my eyes from budging out of my head. Mrs. Davison was the other History teacher, and she was as old as old could be. She had grey hair that she died purple, but you could still see the grey roots. She wore gigantic glasses as thick as the bottom of beer bottles. She wore long woollen dresses and fishnet tight that revealed ugly wrinkled legs when she sat down.

'Aha'

'She is' he said

'I'm not saying she's not, I'm saying aha' I said looking up at him but trying to keep the apologetic look from my eyes.

Ms. Stevens spoke up and I was saved from explaining stuff to Ben.

'Hey' he whispered leaning over to me and looking a bit scared. _Oh no. _'You wanna get a drink this evening?' he asked and I eyed him again.

'I'm busy'

'Doing what?'

'I got detention' I lied

'You do? Everytime you get detention it's the talk of the school about what you did. What you do?' he said.

I put up my hand and Ms. Stevens nodded my way.

'Ms. That dress is really ugly on you'

_Nate's POV_

Jade is almost as hard to talk to as Jason, except Jade doesn't talk about birds she talks about Vix shooting Shane.

When you think about you realised that that's possible.

Shane was looking kinda happy and I knew why. He asked Vix out and she said yes. He is not bringing me with him this time.

'Can I come, Shane?' I asked and I had to lap my mouth shut. Damn my brain. My brain was yelling to ask him if Jade would be there.

'Come where?' he asked snapping out of his day dreaming as we headed down the halls towards the exit. Finally we get to go home. Why are school hours so long?

Shane hasn't been talking to me ever since music, that's the reason I think he got a date with Vix. He is finally getting his. Getting pushed away by a girl for almost 3 days must be though for Shane Grey. Poor boy. He has real problems.

'To your date'

'How did you know I have a date?'

'You told me'

'When?'

'Just now'

'Oh.....wait.....what?'

'Am I the only smart one here?' I laughed pushing the doors open and taking in a breath of fresh air.

'Hey, I'm smart too' said Jason skipping out after us, but unfortunately falling down the concrete stairs and hitting his head on the ground. Me and Shane ran over to him and found out his forehead was bleeding and he was crying. Damn you Jason! He always has to try and kill himself.

We slowly helped him up as he wiped away his tears. Soon his face lit up.

'OMG! A BIRD!' he giggled wiping the blood away and running off towards a tree.

'JASON! IF YOU CLIMB THAT TREE I WILL SHOOT YOU!' Shouted Shane after Jason but he only replied with a 'so' and continued climbing the tree.

'WE WILL KILL THE BIRD TOO!' I added and Jason's eyes widened as he slowly began to climb out of the tree.

I glanced away and started to walk forward, while Shane waited for Jason to catch up. I was starting to forget everything and start to relax a little bit when...

'JASON! CLIMBING POLES DOES NOT LOOK GOOD ON TABLOIDS!' screamed Shane and I turned around on my heel, praying to find Jason on the ground, but when I did, I saw Jason half way up a pole reaching for some bird.

'JASON! GET DOWN HERE' I yelled but he just waved a hand at me and fell off the pole with a giggle.

'I touched the birdy!' he exclaimed slowly getting up off the ground.

'Do you wanna touch your blood too?' I asked, nodding towards his bleeding arm and forehead.

He looked down but shook his head.

'I prefer the birdy' he said and we sighed, grabbing Jason's arms from both sides and dragging him along the sidewalk, while Jason was shouting 'NO! LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE WITH THE BIRDY! BYE BYE BIRDY! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!'

'Until the next birdy' muttered Shane and I stiffened a laugh.

'Come on Jason let's get you cleaned up' I said and Jason stood up straight with a happy 'Okay'. That boy is not smart. He is delirious.

_Vix's POV_

I thought about not going to detention but I skipped the thought. Even though Jade wasn't coming with me, cuz she wasn't brave enough or much of a friend to back me up, but gladly Ben did, so he got detention too.

So I told the guy the truth, I did have detention, but we got it together, so it's like a date...in detention.

I was sitting there kicking my legs about why Ms. Stevens was humming some old-peoples-song tune. She wasn't much of a singer. Good for her.

I got out a notepad and scribbled down some lyrics and doodled around it.

Ben grabbed it off me and started reading it out loud, which did not please Ms Stevens.

She grabbed it off Ben too and started to read it out loud herself. Gladly we were the only ones that got detention in Ms. Stevens.

_**It's a thought I'm tired of thinking,**_

_**It's a song I'm sick of hearing.**_

_**They're words I have them memorized**_

_**They're printed in my mind**_

_**I waiting for someone to tear them off**_

_**And I won't need to think anymore that I...**_

_**I still don't know what love means**_

_**I still walk around with my eyes open**_

_**Hoping in finding you.**_

_**I still don't know the feeling off falling for you,**_

_**With no pain, without pain**_

_**I'm still searching, I'm still looking even when it rains**_

_**Hoping in finding you**_

_**I watch the raindrops fall to the ground**_

_**And it brings me back the memories **_

_**With you that I don't have**_

_**My heart hurts at the thought**_

_**Of being alone and watching**_

_**The rain hit my window**_

_**Every droplet bringing more pain and sadness**_

_**I still don't know what love means**_

_**I still walk around with my eyes open**_

_**Hoping in finding you.**_

_**I still don't know the feeling off falling for you,**_

_**With no pain, without pain**_

_**I'm still searching, I'm still looking even when it rains**_

_**Hoping in finding you**_

_**Oh baby I know (I know) **_

_**That baby I'm young (I'm young)**_

_**And I still have a chance in **_

_**Finding you-oooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Oh! But when you do come, I will be able again**_

_**To find myself in the rain**_

_**And the lonely and hard feeling will be forgotten and replaced**_

_**But the rain that will hit my window will bring me **_

_**Thoughts of you and me**_

_**Dancing in the rain,**_

_**And love will be a happy thought again**_

'Umm...' started Ms. Stevens

'-You wrote that?' cut in Ben

'What do you think I have been doing for the last hour?' I snapped and he sat back in his seat considering my words.

Ms put the sheet back onto the desk I was sitting at and waved a hand at me.

'You can go' she said and I raised an eyebrow at her. How come lately I was getting out of detention so easily?

'what-'

'GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!' she screamed and quickly Ben and I ran out the door. I was about to run off when Ben caught my hand.

'It was good...' he said and I just muttered a 'thanks' and ran off. I have a date.

_**Sorry about all the mistakes but I can't read over cuz I have a massive headache and I just wanna go to sleep. Sorry again but please review I'm sure it'll make me feel better. **_


	17. Going crazy

_**A/N – Hey guys, so my head is feeling a bit better but the sad thing is that I have bronchitis. It's a lung infection and I have trouble breathing at times. R&R and send me flowers. JK. LOL**_

_Shane's POV_

We were back at the hotel and I was getting ready to meet up with Vix.

It took me longer than usual since I had to call room-service at least 4 times, because they kept bringing the wrong shampoos, and I can only shower with certain ones or my head explodes. Literally. My hair goes _poof _and my hair becomes a big, big bush.

So I was walking around my hotel room only in my jeans, still trying to figure out what shirt to wear. It's hard when you have over 200 hundred and that's just the new ones I got that week.

I was startled, when my door opened and Jason's voice filled the room.

'Ooh, you look hot.' He said and my eyes shot up to look at him.

'I look _what?_...' at that I stopped and looked at him 'Umm...Jason. Why...I mean...your...umm...' As I was trying to turn these words into a sentence my door opened again and Nate entered the room, but when he saw Jason he stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth opened and closed a several times before he caught his breath back.

'Jason. Why is your hair blue?' he asked and I nodded my head realising that that was the sentence I was trying to put together.

'Umm...isn't it obvious? I saw a bird on the television...and I thought since chicks love birds, I'd die my hair blue.'

'That still doesn't answer my question. _Why?'_ repeated Nate backing into the room and looking at Jason more closely.

'I wanted to look more like the bird, I saw' he grinned and Nate and I exchanged glances before falling to the floor and erupting with laughter.

I had to clutch my stomach, because it was sore from laughing so hard. Jason copied us both and started laughing too while rolling on the ground.

When we finally could breathe again we looked at Jason again, who was grinning like an idiot and _looked _like an idiotic parrot with his blue hair.

'What's so funny?' he asked standing up and running a hand through his blue hair.

Nate shook his head and dragged Jason out of the room, leaving me to myself again. It was much harder to think now with Jason's hair sitting in my mind.

I grabbed any shirt and threw it over my head, but I couldn't sit still, since I had another hour to go, so I left my room and went to have another look at Jason.

_Jade's POV_

I called Vix before her date and she didn't sound the same as usual. She wasn't telling me to stop talking crap, because she was the one talking crap.

'Do you think dogs smell weird?' she asked me

'What?...Vix, I asked you what are you wearing tonight? What do dogs have to do with anything?'

'Dogs rock. But umm...should I get a tattoo saying 'never eat dogs' in big letters?'

'VIX!? Did you take your hyper medication again?!' I screamed at her copping on. Her hyper medication was from when she was in the hospital a few months ago. She had this operation thingy and the hyper tablets were to calm her down, and they let her keep them. Yeah, BIG mistake. Now everytime she thinks she is going hyper she takes them and they work the opposite, they _make _her hyper and make her say weird stuff. Kinda like now.

'No' she answered sounding like a little girl when asked by a boy if she likes him.

'Yes you did!'

'So?' She laughed. I sighed and told her I'm coming over, because if she is left alone to dress herself, she might wear her bra as a not so stylish miniskirt.

I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I was there in minutes time and ran up the stairs into Vix's room.

'Vix?' I asked, shocked to see what she has done to herself. She streaked her blond hair with red lipstick, which she still had in her hand. She was looking in the mirror, very proud of what she just done. I was speechless at her stupidity, and she called me the stupid one. Well...maybe that's true since she says that when I don't take any tablets.

I shook my head, shaking off the shock and dragged Vix to the bathroom. She didn't fight back much, but she kept singing 'the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round' which was really annoying and by the time I had her hair washed and dried I had that song stuck in my head.

When I become Mrs. God she is going to get it. Oh yeah. There better not be a talent show anytime soon, cuz if I enter I will be singing that song. Wanna know why? Cuz Vix needs her tablets confiscated!

I did just that and threw them out her window with her watching. She didn't say anything to me she just stared after them and called 'Come back!' just like in Titanic.

I asked what she wanted to wear, but when she said 'socks' I knew I was going to have to dress her.

I made her wear a black and white pinstriped tube dress with a red trim. Black fishnet leggings, and a pair of denim converses and a jeans jacket in case it gets cold out.

She wouldn't let me do her makeup she said 'I myself do it, I want green lipstick and bubbly eye shadow' Whatever that is.

I just outlined her eyes with black just like she always does herself, but it was really hard with Vix still singing. I just did her eyes and put on a bit of foundation, cuz she said lipgloss is 'ucky'. Okay, let's go with that.

I was finished just in time, as a silver BMW pulled up at her house, and gladly her hyperness was starting to wear off.

_Vix's POV_

So there was a guy...in a silver BMW, which I liked. The car not the guy and we drove to get some Pizza.

So the pizza was okay, and we barely talked anyways so nothing too great. We were just getting stared at by teenage girls with cameras and old men with cameras. I had to keep my head looking at Shane so I wouldn't attack one of them. Go me.

After that we came back to Shane's hotel, and I felt kinda drunk. I am so happy that Jade threw away those pills cuz they were just weird...but kinda yummy.

We went into Shane's room, but when he opened the door, we both froze.

Nate and...Jason were sitting on the bed and playing 'Playstation' and Jason...had...had...blue hair?

'Guys what are you doing here?' asked Shane and they both gave a wave at me but I just raised an eyebrow. He had blue hair. The guy had blue hair. What was I supposed to do? Clap?

'Our rooms don't have Playstation3' explained Nate continuing to play.

'Get out. Both of you' commanded Shane calmly and both of his band mates left the room with innocent expressions.

'Why...?' I started but Shane came closer to me.

'Don't ask...really... don't' he said before kissing me, and again. Activating stupid side of brain. Check! Damn it!

We went to sit on the bed without breaking away the kiss, as I slipped my jacket off.

What? It was warm there.

Some time passed before we pulled away and I got a chance to look around the room.

It had a creamy-white carpet, and sandy coloured walls. All of the other furniture were white, just like any other hotel's stuff. Haha. Hotel stuff.

I glanced back at Shane again, and he was edging closer to me once again, but before he could my phone rang.

I got it out of my jacket's pocket and looked at the caller ID it read 'Mummy' . I sighed and answered.

'hello?'

'COME HOME! NOW!' she screamed and hung up before I could say anything else. I looked at my phone with a confused look on my face, and hit redial.

'Hello?' said my mom happily. It was like she switched personalities with a hobo. WEIRD.

'Mom, what's wrong?' I asked getting really worried.

'Why, Vicky dear why should anything be wrong?'

I made a puzzled face and ignored the fact that Shane was looked very pissed off.

'Why did you tell me to come home?' I asked her but she sighed and let out a girly giggle, which wasn't a common thing my mom would do.

'I'm lonely' she said with a sigh

'What...mom?' Then I started to cop on.

'Mom? Can I dye my hair blue?'

'Sure, but a light shade of blue, you know I don't like dark colours'

'Can I buy a dinosaur?'

'Not a big one'

'Can I jump off a cliff'

'Sure but make sure it's a high cliff, cuz small cliffs are no fun'

'Can I kill myself?'

'As long as you don't stay out too late' she said, with a deep serious voice.

'MOM! YOU'RE DRUNK!' I screamed into the phone, grabbing my jacket.

'Yes, yes I am' she replied and I hung up looking at Shane who had a weird look in his eyes.

'Take me home, _now_' I told him stuffing my phone back into my pocket and putting on my jacket around my shoulders, as Shane got his keys.

'Your mom is drunk?' he said with a laugh. I slapped him and he quickly ran out of the room, or away from me. I followed him quickening my pace.

'Not funny' I told him and he answered with a mare 'aha' and I slapped him again.

My mom getting drunk is never good. Never.

_Shane's POV_

Her mom got drunk! Ha! That's legendary! Wow. Her family is weird.

_Vix's POV_

Shane dropped me off and quickly pecked me on the lips as I got out of the car.

I ran into the house to find my mom sitting on the sofa laughing at nothing and an almost empty beer bottle in her hand. Another 9 were lying on the ground. All empty.

I walked over to mom and kneeled down before her.

'Mom, come on we need to get you upstairs' I said trying to take the beer bottle out of her hands but she pushed me away and finished it off with one swing.

'I'm busy' she said, turning the bottle upside down and shaking it, and putting on a pout on her red face, when she realised that it was empty.

I tried again, and again and again, but she wouldn't move.

'Mom, where's Todd?' I asked and she shrugged with a laugh. 'Dunno' she laughed again.

I got up and tried to think what to do. I ran upstairs and barged into Todd's room.

Kayla was sitting on his knees kissing him (ew) and I tried to ignore that and keep my mind focussed on mom.

'Kayla, get out before I drag you out again' I said pointing out the door and she quickly untangled her hands from Todd's neck and ran out of the room.

'What is it now!?' he shrieked getting up off his bed.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs, and showed him the state mom was in.

'_That's _what's wrong, idiot' I yelled giving him a shove.

'Mom's drunk?' he laughed 'That's legendary!'

I gave him a punch on the arm and he looked at it as if he didn't know what was that for.

'Well...okay. But what do you want me to do about it?'

'Well, there's isn't much we can do now but at least help me get her to her room.'

'But she's heavy!' he cried and I punched him again. He raised his arms in the air in defence and walked over to mum.

I followed him and tried to pull her up, telling her there will be more beer upstairs.

'You're lying. I checked. There isn't any beer up there!' she frowned

'Umm...I got you some' I said and she grinned pulling herself up.

I draped her arm around my shoulder and Todd did the same.

It was a huge struggle getting her up the stairs but eventually after a lot of crying and begging and snorting, we laid her on her bed and she fell asleep immediately.

I high fived Todd as we left the room, and closed the door carefully behind us, even though you could throw a party now and she wouldn't wake up.

Life is though when people get drunk.

Note to shelf : Never let mum get drunk.

_**I know, that this chapter is really bad but can u still review? I have other things on my mind, but I thought updating and making people happy would make me feel better. R&R**_

_**The blue hair thing was Rocker-chick-12345 idea! Thanx! Again!**_


	18. Troubling

_**A/N – Sorry I haven't updated I was grounded, and my mom confiscated my computer. Yeah...sorry.**_

_Vix's POV_

I woke up to the sound of a really angry voice, and I knew that it couldn't be my dad cuz he was at work (as usual) and mom...well mom probably had a really bad headache from all the fun she had yesterday. I raised my head up, and opened my eyes to a view of at least 20 pairs of eyes staring at me. If you count my biology teachers angry eyes, that makes about 21.

Oh yeah...I fell asleep in biology.

'Miss Hatel!' he shouted at me grabbing my shoulder and pushing me back, so I was looking straight at him. Yeah, not such a nice view, especially when he has this frown on him that reveals his teeth...I mean...okay so he's toothless...but...why doesn't he get fake teeth, instead of making us look at his gums? And he had a bald scalp, for that he could buy a wig, or get one of those spray thingies where you just spray some stuff were you want your hair to grow and in a couple of minutes you have a full armpit of blue hair.... I mean a full _head _of _long _hair. Ha ha...yeah.

Come on the guy had _blue hair _you don't expect me to forget that soon!

'How may I help you?' I answered with a polite smile, a very tired and weak smile but...a smile. Can't call it anything else.

'I am not a babysitting service! You either listen or get out!' he screamed pointing his finger towards the door, but since he has no teeth it sounded like this 'I am nhot a bhabyshittingh shervhice! Yhu heter iten op get oush!'

Most of the time he is understandable but when he starts to yell you need a Mr. Leon to English dictionary.

'Excuse me but...ha?' I said leaning my head on my elbow in case it fell off. Mr Leon dropped his hand and while looking at the ceiling said everything again S-L-O-W-L-Y and then I had a good idea what he meant to say.

'OHH!' I said happily nodding my head 'So I have a choice?'

'NHOU!' he shouted and stomped back to the top of the class.

'Do I get detention?' I yelled after him hopefully but he sighed and ignored me starting to write something on the board, but he was too late...the bell rang.

He tried to say something but no one was listening and he himself knew that if he started to shout it wouldn't matter if anyone heard him...no one would understand him.

As I raced towards the door to get out, before Mr Leon got a hold of me, everyone thank me and congratulated me. I'm not sure for what but whatever.

'For what?' I asked as another guy thanked me.

'You wasted ¾ of the lesson and he also forgot to give us homework'

'We weren't arguing for that long' I said with a raised eyebrow.

'Aha, but you were sleeping for half of that and Mr Leon was trying to wake you up' he told me with a laugh and grabbed the waist of a passing girl and walked away.

I was really out. Can you blame me? Not every night do I have to listen to my mom shouting 'SNORKLE! SNORKLE!' between snores. What's a...snorkle? And then, when I was about to fall asleep, Todd sleepwalks into my room and lies down next to me. I pushed him out and rolled him outside my door.

I slept through most of my classes and got detention only in one and not because I said something but because I overslept in maths and was late for English. Look on the bright side (never say there isn't one, there always is, but if you still think there isn't...light a candle) at least I didn't set my cooking teacher on fire, like most of the times. It's a tradition that I started. Her name is Ms. Burns what do you expect me to do? Pour water over her? I tried that, it's not as fun.

So I was headed for detention. Detention always meant a new song. Unless I get out like last time...or the time before.

I opened the door to detention and took my usual seat. I already had my notebook in my hand and was ready to start my first verse when shouting was heard. The door burst open and a very frustrated looking...person was pushed in.

'You can't do this to me! I'm calling my lawyer! I don't even go to this school!'

'I don't care who you are. Breaking windows never gets you anywhere...except detention'

'It was an accident!'

'You flung a microphone at it!'

'It was broken!'

'That isn't a reason to throw it out a _closed _window!'

'I didn't even _see _the window there!'

Ms. Lively sighed, and pointed her finger at a desk next to mine. 'Sit down Popstar!'

'It's rockstar!'

'I SAID SIT DOWN!' she yelled and the guy quickly sat down into the seat.

'Hey Shane' I waved at him and he sighed and waved back. 'What you do?' I asked, as I scribbled down some words on my notepad, even though I knew most of the story.

'I broke a window. The window was going to break eventually!' he said and I had to look at him wide eyed.

'How come?'

'Windows break all the time. It's no big deal' he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like a little boy.

'Yes, because everyone flings broken mikes at windows' I rolled my eyes and continued to doodle away the lyrics.

'What did you do?' he asked but we were interrupted by Ms. Lively.

'NO TALKING IN DETENTION!' she yelled but I just had to give her a mean look to change her mind 'Or...not. Sure talk on. It's just detention'

I turned my gaze back to Shane and he furrowed his eyebrows.

'It's creepy the way she does that' he muttered but loudly enough for me to hear.

'You know _she _is right here' I told him turning back in my seat and I went back to my writing.

There was quite for a little while, which seemed to please Ms. Lively. She probably though she scared us...and the rest of the kids who were actually scared of her. Yeah right. I'm more scared of my own shadow then her.

I was reading my song...

'Shane! You're breathing in my ear! Don't think I can't see you!' I laughed turning the notepad upside down.

'Oh come on! I wanna read it!' he whined but I didn't even consider giving it to him, I just hummed it under my breath to annoy him more.

And gladly it did. I am very mean. Hahaha!

_Shane's POV_

Vix knows how to torture people.

'Can I hear your song?'

'How do you know it's a song?'

'HA! So it's a song!'

'I didn't say that'

'DAMN!'

'You wanna go out?'

'No'

'Why'

'No reason'

'Wanna make out?'

'No'

'Why?'

'Too many reasons to name'

'Name 4'

'No'

See! It's HARD! No really, maybe Nate is right. I should give up. No. Oh no! Now I'm doing it!

'I'm gonna pick you up at 7pm'

'Sure...wait what?'

'HA! I GOT YOU!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHA!'

She sighed and sunk back into her chair.

'Fine. You won' she smiled. Her beautifully creepy smile.

'I won? Where's my prize?' I asked hopefully leaning in towards her.

'No prize' she smiled quickly getting up and letting me fall to the ground.

'Mean' I said picking myself of the floor and looking at the other kids, staring at us. And then I noticed a group of girls huddled together, in a corner whispering too loudly and giving Vix mean glares. Vix noticed too and being Vix and all she just had to say something.

'Yes? How may I help you?' she asked standing up and walking up to them. I could straight away see, that none of them were new in this school or were very quick at picking things up since none of them said anything back to her, instead they took a couple of steps back.

'You were talking about me?' she asked with an innocent smile on her face as she slowly walked closer to them.

'You know if _I_ was you, I'd keep my mouth tightly shut or I'd go home with my mouth in a very nice doggy bag. Do we understand?' she asked sweetly, talking in a very slow way as if it be harder for them to understand if she picked up any speed.

'Sit down Vix' ordered the teacher

'No' was Vix's answer and the teacher went back to reading 'Okay!' magazine with Vix and I on the cover.

.........VIX AND I!??????????????????????????????????????

Oh no! She was not going to see that! Uh uh! I like my mouth where it is!

'Umm...Ms?' I said walking up to her but keeping my eyes on Vix in case she saw me...or the mag.

'Can I see that for a minute?' I asked

'No' she said just like Vix did just a minute ago. I didn't listen to her I just grabbed the magazine out of her hands and threw it to the side. But unfortunately there was a window between the classroom and the outside (where I should be) and it didn't break from the magazine. Sad. Very, very sad.

'Shane! What are you doing?' she asked calmly looking down at the magazine, which now was lying on the floor.

'umm...I didn't know that there was a window there' I stated but she raised an eyebrow at me and pointed her finger back to my seat.

Let's pray....

Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine

Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine

Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine Vix will not see the magazine..........

'Finally! Detention is over!' yawned the teacher 'You can all go'

'SHANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

She saw the magazine.

'Pick you up at 7pm' I muttered with a smile and quickly ran out the door but she just had to chase after me.....

_**I'm working on a new story right now but I don't know when the first chapter will be up, probably when this story is finished and story to disappoint you all but it has another couple of chapters to go. Promise me you all will be reading my other story too? Pretty, pretty pretty please?**_

_**BTW – I need to do my homework and have no time to edit this! Sorry for all the mistakes!**_


	19. Looking for Something

_**Author's Note – Before you read I just want to say that the reason that this chapter isn't too good cuz it wasn't planned out but I need something happening before I get back on track! So have fun reading this boring chapter...and if you die of boredom make sure to tell me I'll pay for the funeral! Good luck...I hope you don't die.**_

_Vix's POV_

Shane is really fast...for a spoiled popstar (or whatever he was cuz in my eyes he was a weirdo with two legs) that never sat down on his own ass, and went for a jog...yeah, fast.

I didn't really run after him, he was picking me up that evening so why waste precious energy and chase the dude. I have no idea why he ran away...I was just going to annoy him some more and show glimpses of the notebook. I am _bad_.

I went back into the detention room and grabbed my bag. I took out my phone, but before I could call Jade to pick me up, my battery went dead and I had to walk. I was doing a lot of walking that week.

It was not as long a walk as it always seemed from the cars window...just a couple of hours, with stops to go in the bushes! That was the most terrible thing that ever happened to me! Why didn't I catch up with Shane and make him drop me off with his limo or something?

I had a lot of time to think and to try to remember this morning, which was practically erased from my mind.

..................nothing..................nope....................remembering stuff is hard!

For some reason I couldn't get that song I wrote out of my head. Stupid Shane. Stupid lyrics. But when I actually agreed with my brain to think about the lyrics, I lost them. It's like my brain lost them. They weren't running through my mind anymore and I couldn't remember them at all. It's a good thing I wrote them down and...left them on the table in detention.

Oh.

You know how in movies someone says something stupid or does something weird and the other person smacks his forehead, well even though they was only on character, me, so I was both the stupid one and the one that smacked her forehead. But since I didn't do the smacking part since I thought that might hurt I pushed the thoughts of the movie things aside. Well wasn't that a waste of time?

For the rest of the journey I counted bushes. 1 bush. 2 bush. 3 bush...until there was no more bushes to count when the houses came into view, so I counted front doors. 1 door. 2 door. 3 door...and when I got to door 174 I realised that my stop was door 7. Now was really a good time to smack my forehead but I...skipped it and started to walk back.

When Dani opened the door to me and I was let in, I feet were _burning_. I had to run upstairs and stick my feet under a cold shower, but when I came out of the bathroom, the lyrics were back in my head....

....going round and round and round...._the wheels on the bus go round and round._

**Shane's POV**

When I realized that I wasn't being chased anymore I called my limo to collect me.

While I was driving back to the hotel, I tried calling Vix a couple of times but she had her phone off, so I decided to run through the girl numbers I got that day but everyone of them ended the same....not so well.

'_Hello' the girl answers and I had to pull the phone away from my ear cuz the girl was breathing too loudly. 'Umm...hey, this is Shane' I said and the girl screams in a high pitched squeal. 'How did you get my number?' she asked and I sighed rolling my eyes, and feeling a bit disappointed that she couldn't see them 'You gave it to me' I said and her girly giggling stopped. 'You kept that?' she asked a trace of shock playing around on her voice. 'Well...kinda' _

Or there was another one, her name was Abigail I think...or I _thought._

'_Hey Abigail, this is Shane' and the girl says a 'what' into the phone then clears her throat and says 'Hey Shane, it's great that you called but my name is Josephine' _

I was so sure that her name was Abigail, I don't know where I got that name but I was so sure her name was Abigail!

The rest were all the same. I called her. There was a silence and then some people yelled 'She fainted call an ambulance!'

By the time we reached the hotel I was full of strange girl responses, that I wouldn't recommend to any girl.

I went into the hotel and was greeted by at least 75 times before finally reaching my hotel room which I was so sick off. But even stupid Jason would know that it was better than a cramped tour bus but for some reason I couldn't wait to get back on it and be out of this place and out of that school, where I get detention even though I graduated 2 years ago.

I unlocked my door with the swipe card and fell back onto my bed.

I felt so comfortable I didn't want to move so I didn't. I stayed like that and stared up at the plain white ceiling.

I started to think about that a couple of years ago, no one knew who Shane Grey was. No one wanted a picture of me or an autograph. No one even knew there _was_ such a kid as Shane Grey. No one cared and there weren't headlines on Okay! Magazine saying 'New Grey Slut?'. Hey, not all of the girls I dated were sluts, some were singers and high school girls and other famous girls and only about ¼ of them were actual hookers...or a bit more...no, no ¼ .

So some of them I didn't know their name or age. Just a one night thing, but that didn't make them a slut...or anything else, really. My last girlfriend was some fan I met in a concert, I tried to get her erased from my memory but the surgeon people told me that's a very difficult operation and blah, blah, blah and before he got to the end I left...

Math's is very difficult. But comes in handy...at times.

I slowly pealed myself of the bed and went into the bathroom. I got undressed and had a very long and steamy shower, mostly because I couldn't be bothered to make the water even a little bit colder or get out of the shower. When all the hot water was wasted and I was standing under a stream of freezing water I had no choice but to get out.

I got out and dried myself, and stared at myself at the steamed up mirror. I watched as every strand of my dark hair slowly turned into an individual curl.

I quickly got dressed and started the search of my hair straightner but after I had turned the room upside down I still did not find it. I went out of the room careful not to be seen with my scalp in 'frizzy mode'.

I knocked on Jason's door and waited for him to open it 'зайти' he shouted but I continued banging on the door '_What?' _Eventually Jason opened the door and revealed himself. I stared at him wide eyed. And when you thought his hair couldn't look more stupid. He put up his blue, freakishly curly hair into a hawk thingy (or whatever you call it) you know that spiked up thing except that the top of Jason's was curly. I ignored that fact and looked back at the blue haired weirdo.

He grinned and waved me in but I shook my head knowing that he didn't take my straightener but he continued smiling 'That was Russian for _come in_' he informed me and I had to take a step back.

'Okay, just 2 little things. 1. This is a hotel I can't just come in, I need a card thingy and 2. You don't know Russian'

'Do so!' he argued and I just raised my hands up in the air and backed away. There was never any point in arguing.

Next I knocked (banged) on Nate's door and when he opened it I was as shocked as when Jason opened his. Before me, was standing Nate, but not the Nate I knew and had to live with but a new Nate a Nate the world has never seen before and never will after this.....a Nate with straight hair.

'Well, I guessing I found my hair straightner' I said with a sigh as I outstretched my palm so I could get my iron back.

'What you think?' he said placing the thing into my hand. 'I think that you are not coming with me to meet Vix'

'What-'

'-cuz Jade won't be there' I said and Nate seemed to consider this. He looked back at me and closed the door 'Well okay see you!' he smiled before slamming the door in my face . 'Whatever I muttered before heading back to my room and straightening my locks.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round.........._

_**What you think? I was telling you that it would be about nothing but I just want to say that today I did something that I am not proud off...I had MacDonalds! There goes my diet! My diet that I tried so hard on! I am a bad person! And I keep complaining that I'm fat...........no more food for me.**_

_**Okay, now I'm hungry I'm gonna go and eat so cake....see ya x x x**_

_**Oh and don't forget to review or I'll stuff ur face with fast food and u'll be fat too!**_


	20. Twinkly Stars

_**Author's Note – Sorry I haven't been updating it was my BFF's birthday and I slept over there and they have a loser computer with no word or anything so I couldn't and....the point is I'm updating now so stop reading this bible of nothing and read the freaking chapter!**_

_Vix's POV_

Shane's limo pulled up at exactly 7pm. I was really creeped out, cuz I was so sure that he was going to be at least 30minutes late, but since he wasn't when I opened the door I was only wearing my black and white stripe jeans and my bra. When he saw me his eyes kinda popped out of his head. So, I didn't notice I was still in my bra when I raced down towards the door, so when I did realize I ran back up the stairs to put something on that covered my belly button. Sadly, then I realized that Shane was in my house (or half way into my house since I left him standing by the door) and so were my parents an Todd and when you put those 3 things together it equals to...let me think _stupid + stupid + stupidest = OMG!, _yeah I don't think anything good could come out of this.

I quickly threw on anything that was in my way so I could get out of my room, run downstairs, and save Shane from parents from planet called 'ZWOOOSH'. I asked them when they go back to planet 'ZWOOSH' if I could visit them....for some reason they weren't to happy to hear that.

So I sprang downstairs and was about to start yelling to get off of him cuz I had this picture in my mind of Shane chained to the chair and my dad holding up a twisted up gun to his ear that read 'Made in ZWOOSH' in bright neon letters and my mom holding a bottle of beer reading the same thing. Todd was also there but he was in the background picking his nose.

The real picture was very different. Shane was sitting on the sofa with my parents eating a bowl of chips that he and my mum were sharing. She had his hand on his shoulder and my dad was telling him some stupid joke that Shane actually cracked a smile to, which I tried to do for 16 years but could never do it. Todd...well Todd's image didn't change too much he was still sitting on the edge of the sofa picking his nose.

"...and then he said 'I was so bored and wanted to watch something so I sat down on the television and watched the couch!" my dad shouted and erupted with laughter as he finished up his sentence. No one laughed except dad himself. You could almost hear the crickets like in movies but I came bursting down the stairs and probably scared them off.

"Okay, fun's over, let's go' I said grabbing Shane by his shirts collar and dragging him out of the room. In the hall I slipped into black ankle boots and ran out the door as fast as I could.

I wasn't too happy to be sitting in a limo, but I guess it was better than a bike.

"Thanks for saving me" said Shane looking at me with humorous eyes. I waved a hand at him as if it was no big deal. Well it was no big deal usually my parents don't let me drag out my dates before they tell him about their planet. "It's big and yellow" I heard it all before. In my own mind mostly.

They are so weird, one is a drunky and the other is a chef that can't cook meatloaf. I mean even _I _could make meatloaf if I looked up the recipe online. The only thing I can make without burning anything or giving it to the neighbour's dog, is cereal and even then I sometimes put salt instead of sugar into it and have to flush it down the toilet, cuz even the dog won't eat it then. The good thing is since I set the house on fire when I tried to make cereal for the first time, (who knew you didn't need to boil it) I don't go near the oven or anything else that can cause fire, in the kitchen. And I....

".....Vix....Vix"

"Huh? What?" I didn't realized that I was staring into space blankly and probably drooling, until I saw Shane was waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked with a cheeky grin that, even though I hate to admit, made me melt too just as all the screaming girls.

"Yeah...day dreaming" I giggled leaning back and I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time. I was wearing a loose top that read 'Hating me won't make you pretty' in silver writing. Shane followed my gaze and locked his eyes on what I had on.

"I like that top but what you were wearing before was more eye catching." He laughed bringing his eyes to meet mine. My mouth dropped open, even though I should be used to that kind of comments since I open the door in my bra a lot. Most of the time their accidents. Most of the time.

My hand searched about for something to throw at Shane but the only thing that I could see was a leather pillow _all _the way across the limo, and I couldn't reach it unless I got up, which I was too lazy to do.

"If I could reach that pillow over there I would so throw it at you...but since I can't..." I said and smacked his arm with my _left hand_. Who knew being left handed could come in handy? Yeah, I know I could have done it with my right hand too but I just wanted an excuse to feel proud to be left handed, cuz I can't think of any other reason. And believe me I've been trying to think of it since I was 6 and learned what_ is_ left and what is right.

"That is so unfair, you were standing right there what was I supposed to do? Close my eyes?" he grinned lounging back.

"That sounds good to me" I told him edging a bit closer and leaning in.

"Well it doesn't to me" he murmured before connecting his lips with mine. Just when it was getting kind of fun, the limo stopped. I could hear screaming girls outside the car, and I regretted the thought of getting out. My mum already complained about the article in the magazine Todd shoved in my face and then later on into mum's. I should be glad that I wasn't grounded for that, but Todd did for another 3 weeks. I'm not sure for what but who cares.

"Do we have to get out?" I asked sarcastically bringing myself off his lap. I didn't realize I was sitting on it until it was _time_ to get off.

"Well we can stay here if you want" he joked before kissing me again. I was very thankful that the windows were darkened.

Shane opened the door and let in the screaming. Screeching, screaming, crying, begging, call it whatever you like it won't describe how my ears felt cuz really, _I_ couldn't feel them.

Shane grabbed my hand ignoring, the paparazzi and even though I tried to pull away he held on to it too tightly.

I didn't realize where we were, because the sea of girls was blocking the view, that I later found out was the park.

Shane's bodyguard somehow got the girls and paparazzi away, who I didn't know was even in the limo with us.

We walked a little further on and the bodyguard gave something to Shane, that looked like a picnic basket. I had to laugh at this and he laughed with me as he spread out the blanket onto the more than likely wet grass.

"What? Don't like picnics?" he asked lying down on it and stuffing his hands behind his head. I laughed again and looked at him seriously.

"Well I've never been on one" I said "but they look like fun on TV" I added quickly before he cut me off.

"You've never been on a picnic?" he somehow looked shocked, as I lay down beside him placing my head on his chest.

"no" Suddenly there was quietness, but the not the kind off awkward silence like in real life, but the silence that you see in movies, where you could actually hear the crickets singing or whatever they were doing and think about who you are with and what he's thinking about, when you look at stars and try to name them.

"You see that star over there?" asked Shane suddenly breaking the silence and I was starting to enjoy, raising his long arm to point at a little twinkly light in the sky.

"You're not going to say its called Vix are you?" I asked knowing that, that's what happens in a lot of the movies that Jade tells me about.

He laughed and dropped his hand, looking at me with another famous cheeky grin playing on his famous face.

"No...I was going to say let's make it out star and call it Shane" he laughed dropping his smile and replacing it with a very serious look, that if I was Scarlett I would have believed.

"Oh yeah dream on!" I squealed I getting up and brushing off some ants that have gotten on my jeans. Shane stood up after me and gave me a look that said 'You have no idea what I'm thinking'. I believed that really deeply until he mimed the words 'run' with yet another cheeky smile. My eyes widened as I began to run across the long stretching grass with Shane running behind me laughing loudly.

I didn't expect him to catch me but he did. He ran after me and jumped on me like a wild cat, forcing me to the ground. I was laughing like crazy and ignoring the cold that made my fingers go numb but I knew something or someone was making me feel really hot and I was really afraid to find out what that was....

_**Sorry it's so short but I need to go to bed, I have school in the morning and a major Irish test tomorrow . I'm not even Irish! Why do I need to learn Irish? UHHH!**_

_**Please review and make the angriness go away. Oh, and if I get more reviews than usual you are going to get an update from Rocker-Chick-12345's story I Lost A Memory And Gained A Life...and if you are not a reader of it go an read it cuz it really deserves the readers and reviews. But review mine first! Ha!  
The clothes are on my profile**_


	21. Learn Something New

_**Author's Note – Yay! I'm back! Well, I didn't really go anywhere, but I had a pile of homework and other stuff. So enjoy the chapter!**_

_Shane's POV_

The second that Vix closed the limo door and went back to her own house, my phone beeped. I really thought it will be Nate or blue-hair dude or just another obsessed fan who threatened to beat Nate up, if he didn't give my number to her. It happens.

I pulled out my phone and looked at who was the message from. I was surprised to see '_Fern' _blinking on the top of the screen. I haven't heard from her since the rumours about us started to hit the stands and as our manager said 'That is not good'. It wasn't lies, and everyone knew that. There were pictures of her on top of me, but the good thing was that we were just in a club and fully clothed. I had a drink or ten that night. I'm not sure how it was sold to me since I am still not legal, but I was too wasted to notice anything, until the next day the headlines were pretty much explaining everything I missed.

Our manager cuts out pictures from magazines and glues them onto the walls of our tour bus and says "You need to learn from your mistakes!" He glued them beside our beds so we could clearly see them. I have a wall full while Jason has a wall full of birds and now Ger (manager) probably glued a picture of his blue hair beside all of them. Nate's has only one picture, of him and a girl called Sam Giessen dancing on a night club's table, with a bottle of beer in one hand and the other arm around Sam's waist. I think he was drunk too, and I also think that that was the same night when I got caught with Fern. I still don't know how we got the alcohol but I think it might be possible and that we got blue boy to get it for us.

I looked down at the phone again and pressed '_read' _.

_Hey Shaney! It's Fern! Remember me? I know you couldn't forget, but just making sure. I missed you so much! Can we meet again sometime? Alone?  
Love Fern! Kisses! _

I tried to think it through but my head was pumping pain and these weird images of koala bear feet kept flowing into my mind. Did you know even their _feet _are cute and fuzzy?

I was too tired to think so I just clicked '_reply' _

_Oh hey Fern, yeah sure, we should meet up some time. _

I snapped it shut as the limo came to a halt and the door was opened for me. I slowly got out making sure that my legs weren't going to break like chopsticks. When I was certain that they won't I began to push past the sea of girls. All I could think about was falling into bed and dreaming about koala feet.

_Vix's POV_

Who knew going on a date with a rock star could be so fun? And tiring. Oh and long. I came back at 2:38am and my parents weren't too happy about that.

When I came in the door, my dad was sitting cross legged on the couch eyeing my mum as she took a swing of her beer.

"Hey guys" I waved as I tried to sneak up the stairs before they said something that made no sense.

"VICTORIA DEIRDRE HATEL! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled dad getting off the couch and racing towards me. Mum jumped up when she heard dad's voice and spilled her beer all over the couch then ran to the kitchen to get a towel before dad saw her.

"Victoria who? Dad, my middle name is Amelia" I said slowly walking over to my dad with a sweet innocent smile. His face didn't soften like it usually does when he forgets either my first or middle name. Usually it's the first. For some reason he keeps on calling me Michael.

"'!" He yelled his face going all red and his eyes popping out of his head like in cartoons but this time it wasn't Tom from 'Tom and Jerry' gawking at a Kitty it was the real deal. Wow, that sounds really cheesy.

"Where were you?!" he shouted waving his arms around as if he was drowning but I knew that couldn't be, because there wasn't any water anywhere around.

"Out?" I offered but his face tightened even more

"OUT?! Did you _tell _anyone?!"

"Well, yeah. Mom, Todd and you" I said trying to keep myself from laughing.

"WHAT?!"

"Dad, the guy was here. You were telling him jokes" I tried to refresh his memory or something. That's what happens to old people...they forget stuff. Let's hope that someday they will forget who Todd is and think he was a thief and send him off to jail. That would be so sad, Kayla would be the only one visiting him, cuz I wouldn't go anywhere near the place. I would make sure Dani didn't say anything. I would just get Shane to sign a CD for her or something since she claims to be their 'biggest fan'! Yeah right.

Dad looked at me and then looked over at mom who was cleaning up the couch, her butt stuck out in the air.

"It's true Tomas" said mom walking out of the room.

"Who?" he asked rubbing his forehead

"Tomas" I repeated "That's your name"

"I thought my name was Josh" he said sitting down on the edge of the couch. I came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, Josh is your brother. My uncle. Remember?" I really did have a tough time keeping myself from laughing. My dad was going coo-coo. WOOHOO!

"Okay, go away Chloe I have a headache" he said waving his hand towards the stairs as I started to back away.

"Whatever you say...Josh" I smiled and ran away loudly budging up the stairs.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Todd walking out of his room. I was about to shoot something back when I noticed that his eyes were completely closed.

"Todd?"

"WHAT!?...NO...YES...I WILL NOT DYE MY EYEBROWS PINK! PINK IS A SILLY COLOUR!" he yelled just before falling to the ground and continuing to snore. That's what you get when you have a father with slight amnesia, drunky mum, and a lunatic brother. What does that make Dani? Or worse what does that make me?

_Shane's POV_

I was sleeping so well and I even got my wish and dreamt about koala feet but my phone just _had _to ring. I tried shutting out the ringing by covering my face with the pillow, but the pillow smelt really bad with hotel stuff so I had to breathe normal air, and I couldn't do that with the piece of head softener in my face. The ringing stopped and when I was about to fall asleep again my phone began to blare out stupid ringtones again.

"Hello?" I answered in a tired voice, hoping that the person calling would realize that they disturbed me while I was busy, and hang up and not call ever again.

"Hey Shaney" a flirty voice on the other line greeted me and I just wished so badly that I could have a picture of the person with me so I could glue it to the wall just like Ger does, and beat it until my hand fell off and then use the other hand.

"Who the hell is this?!" I was really in no mood to be talking to threatening fans.

"It's me Shaney!" she said again

"Me who?"

"IT'S FERN!" she screamed obviously getting annoyed.

"Oh hey"

"Where are you, Shaney?"

"In bed"

"WITH WHO!?"

"Umm...with a pillow and covers?"

"Oh...you're alone"

"Who am I supposed to be with?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you would like to be with me" she said her flirty voice back on.

"What?...Yeah sure whatever"

"So you wanna meet up tomorrow?"

"What are you doing calling me at 5 in the morning?" I asked glancing over at my clock.

"What? Oh...did I wake you? Sorry, but you know I just came back from a party and I thought you were out somewhere as well, you know like we used to"

"uhu" I was pretending to listen but I was actually starting to fall asleep.

"Wanna meet me tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, why not"

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay" The line went dead and the phone fell out of my hands, as I drifted off back to koala feet land.

_Nate's POV_

I looked around myself.

Pink flowers everywhere. Too many pink flowers. Nothing but pink flowers. Pink and yellow flowers. But no blue flowers in sight. Pink flowers everywhere. Too many pink flowers. Nothing but pink flowers. Pink and yellow flowers. But no blue flowers in sight. Pink flowers everywhere. Too many pink flowers. Nothing but pink flowers. Pink and yellow flowers. But no blue flowers in sight.

"Nate...Nate" the voice seemed so close but so far away.

"Nate, dude wake up"

I opened my eyes and all the pink flowers disappeared, I was back in the hotel room and Shane was standing over me looking kind of tired-ish.

" 'Morning" I said running a hand through my hair and sitting up straight.

"I'm leaving"

"Oh, yeah, I love that song"

"What? No, dude I'm going"

"That's not in the lyrics" I said looking up at him, and seeing him slap his forehead, which is what he usually does when he wakes me up.

"Listen I'm going into town and meeting Fern-"

"Okay, sure just no pink flowers. Ferns are okay."

"I mean Fern as in Fern Bentley, the girl"

"Oh her. Okay, but no pink flowers" I said falling back onto my pillow. Shane slapped his forehead a couple more times than left my room, leaving me with all the pink flowers still haunting my head.

Anything is better than Jason's blue hair.

I'm hungry.

_Fern's POV_

I waited for Shane just where we said we would meet. The mall wasn't a smart place to meet, with Shane Grey, where all the paparazzi could take very clear pictures. In other words perfect for me.

It made me want to vomit when I saw all those pictures with him and that nobody girl. I was the one that would make him more interesting, not a stupid teenager. He needed a woman not a girl. I was the woman that made him the man he was. Before me he didn't know what beer tasted like.

He needed a woman, with the beauty that I had. The beauty that got any man hanging but I needed Shane. If I wasn't with him, it wouldn't matter anymore when my new CD was coming out. People were already starting to forget me, and now they knew the name of so called Shane-Grey's-New-Girlfriend.

I really didn't want to believe that it was true. She didn't seem the kind of girl Shane would go after.

I straightened up and pulled up my skirt a little bit as I saw Shane heading my way. He had his hood up and dark sunglasses covered his eyes, so no one would recognize him. I was disappointed that no reporters followed him here. I looked around to make sure, but there wasn't even a fan girl staring at him.

"Hey, Shaney" I said crossing my legs and batting my eyelashes.

"Hey Fern" he smiled sitting down beside me. I looked down at the fountain we were sitting by and grinned. I could see his reflection looking at me, up and down. Who wouldn't like Shane Grey checking you out?

"So, I heard you have a new girlfriend" I pouted twirling my sand coloured hair around my finger. No matter how many times I dyed it blond, it keeps on washing off so I gave up and left it the way it is, which is like the colour of...never mind.

He shook his head and met my eyes.

"Nah, I'm just playing" he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I quickly made my pout disappear as I moved in. I slipped into his lap and took off his hat and glasses taking a look around, in case there were any paparazzi wanting to take a pic.

There weren't and that frustrated me.

I leaned in and kissed him entangling my hands in his hair.

I pulled away and looked around once again but not one camera flash was seen. I kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you" I said kissing him again

"Uhu"

_**So, what do you think of Fern? Like her? Hate her? I had a really tough time writing this, because I didn't write anything in a while.**_

_**Wanna know the reason? Do you really wanna know? Well, my teacher read some of my work and said it was 'good' while for all the others in my class who wrote two lines said it was 'excellent' I am very pissed off. Review to make me feel better about myself. **_


	22. Shern or Vixane

_**A/N – It's my mom's birthday! YAY! Happy birthday! Everybody now...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Okay, that's enough. I'm glad y'all hate Fern! I love her though, but you're not supposed to so you're doing fine.... Please read the A/N at the end.**_

_Vix's POV_

The alarm clock went off and I stuck out my hand from under the covers to turn it off. I regretted the thought of getting out of bed, but the thought of putting my foot inside the school made me wanna run to the bathroom and throw up.

I promised myself only a couple of minutes but soon I dozed off again.

"_I love you" he whispered softly in my ear_

"_Get real!" I giggled snuggling into him. The boat was rocking back and forth and the reflection of the stars could be seen in the clear water, but it was also very clear in Shane's eyes. _

"_I lo- No! SHANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed and fell into the water watching Shane smirk to himself. _

"VIX! Will you get up! We're already late!"

I quickly shot up and stared at Jade holding an empty glass in her hand. I looked down at myself and saw that I was dripping wet.

"Thanks a lot Jade!"

"Well, you should thank me! We're late! Get _up!" _she shrieked at pointed at my alarm clock. Okay, so maybe she was right. Maybe we were extremely late...I'll skip the shower bit.

I jumped out of bed, forgetting to gasp and ran to my wardrobe. Just like I did the day before, I grabbed anything that was in my way and slipped into it, which just happened to be Dani's pyjama top. Okay, I have no idea how that got there, but even if I was on drugs I'd know that there was no possible _way _I would wear that to school. The worst bit it had all three faces of the Connect 3 members on it.

I quickly through it on the ground and with a swift movement I grabbed something off the hanger but first made sure it was neither Dani's nor something you sleep in. I put on a black top with a little purple ribbon on the side, which I didn't even know I _had_ and a pair of black skinny jeans and purple converses.

I looked _really _cool. It's fun to have a search through your wardrobe and find things you never knew you had.

"Okay, that's it! Stop admiring yourself in the mirror and let's get to school!"

Wow, Jade has some anger problems. Go Mrs God. _NOT!_

"Jade! Makeup!"

"Got it" she informed me holding up my black makeup bag "You'll do it in the car"

"I can't do it in the _car!" _I screamed grabbing it from her

"What? Why not?"

"You can't drive, like a normal person!" At that Jade's mouth dropped open but she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of the room. I was dragged downstairs and pushed into her car with no breakfast.

Jade handed me the makeup bag and my school bag as she started the engine, in case I ran off with them. That could happen you know.

I tried to do my makeup as well as I could but Jade was not the best at driving, and I think she kept on hitting the curbs on purpose.

By the time we reached school I was a full-time clown. Jade started to laugh at me but after a couple of slaps she decided to shut her mouth. Good choice.

It was my turn to drag her. I grabbed her by the front of her purplish shirt and dragged her all the way into the girl's bathroom on the second floor (the ones on the first floor are a mess).

I made her sit through my makeup tutorials, and miss her fave lesson.....not sure what it was but let's hope it was her favourite something.

When I was finally pleased with the way I look and the bell for my lunch break rang and the bell for Jade's history test, I was off to the lunch room. I rock.

"I hate you! You made me miss art class!" she growled through closed teeth.

"...and..."

"THAT'S A BAD THING!" she screamed and after a several 'oh's she left the bathroom angrily. That girl has got some serious anger problems.

_Shane's POV_

"Why are we here again?" I asked really not caring for the answer.

"Cuz it's lunch" replied Nate in a 'duh' tone.

"No, why are we at this school?" I repeated

"Relax dude, the dance is tomorrow, and then we'll be out of here" said Nate walking into the cafeteria and the chitter and chatter came to a sudden halt when we entered the room. A few gasps went around the place when we started to walk towards the table that Vix was sitting in with a crowd of other people.

I went up to Vix and placed a small kiss on her lips sitting down beside her. The room went dead with silence. It was so quite it hurt. A few people fell off their chairs as the talking began again.

Jason was looking kind of lost, when he saw that there was no other spare chair by the table. Before I could tell him to get one from another table he sat down on top of the table we were sitting at.

No one said anything about that, just stayed quiet and gawked at us.

Nate sat down beside a girl with black fringy hair and weird brown eyes. Nate was looking pretty happy, enjoying the company of a pretty girl that seemed to be too afraid to breathe. There was another blond girl staring at Nate with big, big green eyes. Her mouth was hanging open and suddenly she started to edge closer to him, even though fringy was in between them.

"So...." began fringy in a shaky, squeaky voice. Vix didn't pay attention to anything that was going on. She seemed very absorbed at staring at her fascinating cheese sandwich.

Nate didn't seem to like the fact that the blond girl was staring at him like that. Not happy at all.

"Umm...You're not going to kidnap or stalk me or something are you?" he asked blondy and her mouth quickly snapped shut. Nate did look rather scared and the whole cafeteria started laughing. HAHAHA. Not that funny when there is a guy with blue hair sitting on the table.

"Umm...Vix? You gonna introduce us?" asked fringy narrowing her eyes at Vix.

"Sure. Why not." She sighed and looked up from her sandwich and pointing her finger at everyone at the table. "Sandra, Laura, David, Justin, Ashley, Courtney and Liam" she took a deep breath when she was finished and took her first bite out of her sandwich.

"Well, that says that" smiled Jason jumping off the table. "HEY! I'M JASON!" He shouted happily sticking his hand out to me.

"Ummm...I think I know who you are, Jase" I said in a bored voice looking down at the hand he had stuck out at me. The weird thing was it was all covered in mustard.

Laura sighed and then looked down at her little bowl of mustard which was now on Jason's hand, and giggled a bit. "I never liked mustard anyway" she said pushing it away.

I tried to ignore the weird stuff that Jason was saying to everyone around the table and turned my attention to Vix.

"You meeting me tonight?" I asked her and she didn't look so down anymore. She smiled and nodded maybe a little bit too eagerly. When she wasn't playing hard to get anymore, it wasn't as fun.........

_Fern's POV_

I checked every gossip website I knew but there was no news about me and Shane. Not a picture, not _one _picture.

I was really disappointed. Even my manager said so that I need to date someone famous and who is better than Shane Grey? It would make it even better news after the scandal I caused the last time. Let's hope Shane won't find out that I was the one that leaked the pictures of us. He took 'em but it was supposed to be for fun, and he was drunk after all. He thought I was too but not enough for me to forget about the photos. I was smart enough to make him leave his camera behind so I could publish the pictures on the internet and guess what? Instant fame. But after we supposedly _broke up_ my instant fame died just as instantly as it dropped upon me and everyone forgot my name and everything about me that fan-girls researched to be more like me to get Shane's attention, was erased from their minds. That's what disappearing from Shane Grey's arms can do. No one gives a shit about me anymore but I need them to know who I am if I want a taste of the good life. The other plan would be to marry that stupid pop-star but how could I make that happen if I can't get paparazzi to see us together?

I couldn't take it, he needed me as much as I needed him. We would reach so much more if we'd be together. We'd be something more than any regular star couple. We'd give people something to talk about and reporters something to write about. People would love us as much as me.

Let's see......couple name. Fane? Fanern? Sharn? Shern.

Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern. Shern.

I would make it last.........

_**I have the first chapter of my new story up, Making His Past, Their Future. It could really use some reviews. **_

_**Sorry it's so short, I have the other story to be working on. Sorry. But I hope it's still good enough for anyone to review it. At least 6 reviews to get the next chapter.**_


	23. Chain

_**A/N – hehe**_

_Shane's POV_

I arrived at Vix's house in my car just on time. I went up to her door and knocked. I was hoping that she would forget to wear her top again this time but I was out of luck.

She came out wearing a red halter dress, fishnet tights and black lace up boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes glittered with green eye shadow. _Glitter_. I might have known her for less than a week but I knew her well enough to know that glitter was defiantly not her thing. Gold hoop earrings and nude lipgloss.

Was it just me or was she becoming a Scarlett wannabe. I took a deep breath letting the thoughts float away on a Scarlett shaped cloud and took a step forward. I didn't tell Vix where we were going but I guess she knew me better than I thought or she was an extremely good guesser.

She smiled and took my outstretched hand. She looked back behind her and stuck up her middle finger at her brother who was peaking through the closed curtains of the front window. She laughed again as I began to drag her to my car.

"No limo?" she asked as I opened the car door for her.

"No limo" I assured her and with a satisfied smile she took her seat. I went around the car and slipped into the driver's seat starting the car.

"Where we goin' Mister?" asked Vix putting her belt on. I usually didn't but I guess I didn't want to set a bad example for Miss Vix.

"You'll see" I winked backing out of their driveway

"Restaurant?" she guessed and I had to stop and look at her. It was really scary the way she did that. She had this knowing look in her eyes that were speaking to me and saying 'I know you better than anyone else...and you know it'. I was beginning to believe that but I snapped out of it and kept driving.

"The Moonlight Dance?" she guessed again and I stared at her in shock.

"How did you know that?" I gaped. She guessed the name of the restaurant in one shot. Wouldn't that creep you out? I thought she said she was bad at mind reading. Well right now she was a freakin' fortune teller.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked trying to find a reason she read me like a book.

"No, Mr Grey. You have a brochure of the place right here in your car" she laughed waving the piece of paper in my face. Now she can also read in the dark? Even better. Maybe the next time I lock Nate in the basement he should call Vix to come down, instead of calling me and asking for a flashlight. Idiot. I lock him in and instead of him asking me to let him out he calls and asks for a flashlight? Oh yeah, and he says he's the smart one. Not even close boy, not even close.

_Fern's POV_

"The Moonlight Dance?" I couldn't believe my ears. It was my birthday and my dad was bringing me to a restaurant that has only one toilet?

"_Dad, _the place is gross! Normal people go there!" I whined but it didn't seem to change my dad's hard expression that he always uses to tell me that he was not changing his mind. It never worked. His sweet little innocent Ferny Girly always changed her daddy's mind. _Always. _

"Daddy please!" I begged. I never had to beg my dad but this was an exception. I mean '_The Moonlight Dance' _that place was built to keep pigs.

"Fern, I never say no to you, but this time I'm putting my foot down. It's the best restaurant in town!" he argued

"It is? So take me out of town!"

"Fern, NO, and that is my final word"

"Final word before what?"

"Before we leave"

"Leave where?"

"The house"

"And go where?"

"THE MOONLIGHT DANCE! Why did my daughter have to be a spoilt idiot?" he mumbled walking out and I had no choice but follow. My dad had cheap taste and by the weight of his wallet you'd think he'd buy me a private plane and fly me to Paris to have dinner on the Eiffel Tower. But _no _we get a bus and go to some cheap restaurant.

The _bus? _

_Vix's POV_

Wow. And I mean wow. The Moonlight Dance? I haven't even been to the posh side of town and now I was having dinner at the best restaurant in the country with Shane Grey/my boyfriend. –Giggles-

"Like it?" asked Shane pulling out a chair for me. One expensive looking chair.

"Like it? Shane, were at the _Moonlight Dance. _What do you think?" I squealed taking the offered seat.

"Well yeah. That's what it said on the sign outside the door" he laughed at sat at the chair across from me.

"What do you want?" he asked me handing me a menu that the waiter left for us. I took it and before opening it I smiled up at Shane.

"It's going to be in French is it?" I laughed and he rolled his eyes glancing down at the page.

"You have nothing to worry about."

_Shane's POV_

That stupid restaurant is _stupid _to me but I knew that it would be extraordinary for Vix or anyone in high school for that matter. I didn't know Vix was going to be thanking me the whole way through the dinner. I was really getting sick of her voice that just kept repeating "Thanks Shane! You are amazing". How many times does a guy have to hear that before a girl understands that he heard it and he knows it and its getting on his nerves? Well by the look of it, until you bring her back home.

"I loved the food, Shane! Thank you!" _Ugh_

"How was your day?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Well it sucked until we came here and now it's beginning to suck again..." her voice trailed off.

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise I was so sure she was gonna thank me again but it was nice for a change.

"Shane, you aren't talking to me" she whined. She whined. Whining wasn't common thing for Vix to do but like I said, she wasn't the same.

"Ummm...I..." I stuttered I kinda didn't think about what I was going to say that night. Nothing was planned. I even didn't know where we were going before I found that brochure in my car on the way to pick Vix up. I couldn't think of what to say on the spot. I wasn't used to having to start conversations or say something that wasn't written by someone else...or sing something that Nate wrote and I watched over his shoulder and grunting when he said "You know what? I think this could be a great number 1!" .

"Shane...I lov-" she began but she was interrupted by a girl with sandy hair and a shimmering gold dress stepping up to our table.

"Hey guys!" she smiled

What was Vix about to say? What was she going to say?

_Vix's POV_

I almost told him. I almost told him even before I told myself. I love the guy. I am _in love _with one of the words most loves singers. Damn was I crazy or just love struck? I almost told him. I almost told him. Thank God, some shimmering Barbie doll came clattering down to our table, in freakishly large golden heels.

"Hey guys!" she smiled revealing a mouth full of shining white _fake _teeth.

"Fern?" Shane said in a surprised voice looking up at the girl, who seemed strangely familiar to me. _Fern. _Fern who? I could of sworn I saw her somewhere before but I knocked it off my mind before I got a chance to really think.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked and without an answer to a seat beside Shane. My eyes shot to Shane. He knew her? I thought she was another fan that Shane happened to know the name off. Well that didn't make sense but continuing on.

"So..." her eyes darted to me and her smile rose and turned much more faked. "...Hi, I'm Fern." She stretched out her hand to me and I took it with a bit of hesitation. She looked too fake to me nice. The way she smiled at me made me think that if I didn't watch my back I could get stabbed with a fork.

"...That's Vix" jumped in Shane before I could introduce myself _myself, _which I was perfectly capable of doing. "...she's my..." he's voice trailed off

"...girlfriend" Fern finished for him and his eyes lost contact with mine and locked with Fern's. "Girlfriend? Oh no! _No_!" he laughed breaking his eye contact with her too and looking down at his plate. He was hiding something. Even the biggest fool could see that.

"_no?" _me and Fern asked at the same time, but mine had shock and disappointment in it unlike Fern's who's was more delightful.

"Umm..." Shane didn't look at me. He didn't look at her either but he knew he was in a corner. He had no choice but to tell the truth to one of us, I wasn't sure what the truth was but I knew he was lying to the both.

For the rest of the night after Shane got his confidence back, I was ignored. I wasn't even there. Shane went on talking to Fern about business and that it was her birthday and her new CD. Now I knew where I saw her. I watched way too much of MTV. _Way _too much.

After a while of watching them flirting I had enough. I had enough of Shane for the night. I had enough of that restaurant for at least a month. I had enough of Fern for a lifetime.

I knew I wasn't needed so I got up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Vix? Where are you going?" the voice was speaking to me. Shane's voice. For the first time in the last hour.

"Home" I told him stopping in my tracks but not turning around to meet his eyes. His brown eyes that could make me believe in anything, even that my life is a fantasy. Sadly that ship has sailed.

"But..."

"It's okay Shane. I'll call a cab. I'm tired anyways" I lied

"Are you sure..."

"Of course..." I said blinking back tears and walking out.

I could feel my life falling to the ground and breaking into millions of uncountable pieces. Falling like glass and shattering into small glittering pieces of beautiful sparkles of glass but something so beautiful from afar could kill you if you touch it. My life killed me and she was back. The real me was back. The realistic untouchable girl who never fell into traps of false love. Who never let anyone bring her down. Who was hiding under a shield of shadows and hoping no one could see her the way she didn't want them to see. Victoria Hatel...she was back.

I received a little bit of fantasy and turned it into a big whole fairy tale in my mind. This big inflating bubble of soap and...nothing plain nothing. Simple emptiness...a fake space of area that tricked me into believing I could use it. That bubble was popped and I tumbled back to earth. That bubble was popped. That bubble with all my dreams and heart in it. That stupid bubble that made my life perfect for one second and now ruined it for the rest of my life. Bubble. Just a waist of space. Shane. Shane. Shane blew up that bubble but Fern popped it. Fern did. It was Fern. Fern. Fern popped my bubble. It was Fern...........she killed me.


	24. Yound & Stupid

_**A/N – Last chapter people! Sorry it's short but I will have a what I call 'surprise chapter'. The people who read my stories will know what that is, and for the new people I recommend reading. I wanna thank everyone who took the time to read it and to those people who saw my summary in the thousands of other stories and considered clicking on it but saw a better story. To those people thank you. And a special thanks to everybody who took the time to click the very pretty green button at the bottom of the page and reviewed. Thanks again! And please keep reading my stories! I have a new story up called 'Making His Past, Their Future'. Bye! Luv Eveliuxx x x x**_

_Vix's POV_

I was staring at my ceiling again. It was mesmerizing, but not for the same reasons today than every other day. It wasn't holding my interest, it was holding my mind. I wasn't reading the colourful names like usual, my mind was elsewhere. I tried to empty my mind, and I thought staring at the rainbow of colours on my ceiling would help. It didn't. It just made me think more, think why, think how, think how on earth I could be so stupid.

I was tired even after less than a week, it wore me out. It seemed like longer but the calendar wouldn't agree with me. I would throw it away, that stupid piece of paper, but it wasn't the calendar, it was the actual time. So meaningful, so free, so unneeded at this very moment.

I listening to the ticking of my clock and my mind wandered back to what I saw this morning. I wasn't supposed to see it, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Right now I should be dancing around my room singing happy songs, happy love songs. Not the complete opposite. My morning was supposed to be different. I should be happy about the dance, about seeing _him _at the dance...but that was the thing farthest from my mind. The thing that I dreaded most was seeing him.

My phone rang, but I wasn't planning on picking it up. I was scared or just not desperate enough to find out who the caller was. I waited until the sound of the ringing died down and then I let myself fall out of my bed and crawl to the vanity table to get my phone.

It was only Jade.

I pulled back to my bed and waited for the phone to ring again. I wasn't going to call her back I knew Jade well enough to know what she had to say, and that she would call me until I picked up.

I was right.

"Hello?" I answered in a tone that I hoped showed exactly how I feel. Jade didn't catch on and asked me the obvious question.

"Did you see?" she asked and I couldn't help but let my lips curl into a not humorous smile.

"Yes, I saw it" I informed her and there was silence on the other line.

"I'm sorry Vix" she said in a hushed tone, but I just shook my head even though it was very obvious she couldn't see me.

"I expected it. I saw it coming." I sighed looking out my window. The blue sky stretched across in long blue striped, no cloud in sight. The sun was beating down, I knew, but because of the angle of my window I could not see it. I was pleased. At least I could relate to that, even though I knew perfectly well that the sun was still there. It hadn't gone anywhere, but I was grateful that I didn't have to look at it, not that I could, and think about why I wasn't happy to see it, unlike the rest of the world.

"Maybe it isn't what it looks like, Vix" tried Jade, but I just laughed it off. We both knew perfectly well that it was exactly what it looked like. I told her just that and she let silence take over.

"It was a game, Jade" I began trying hard to keep my voice steady even though if I wasn't who I was I would be crying out everything I had. "A game we both played. I knew it or I should have known, from the very beginning that there was nothing serious about it. _Nothing. _I went along with him, not realizing what he was doing to me. What could _happen. _If I stayed with him for too long.-"

"You were only with him for a week, Vix" reminded me Jade cutting me off. I smiled.

"I know, but a week was all it took. One stupid week, and in one stupid week I made so many mistakes. So many unforgiving mistakes." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and down my neck, but my hand was too weak to wipe it away. I didn't mind it being there. It made me feel more the way I should, stupid, broken-hearted, _young. _Young and stupid. Just what I was. Just how I should feel.

"It was just a game, just a stupid kids game and I made a mistake. I guess you can say I cheated...or he cheated me. But during that game I lost control. I forgot the rules and I fell in love. I fell in love with him. I did the most stupid thing I could. I fell in love." I dragged on and I could tell that Jade was listening carefully trying to stay up, but was having a hard time at it. "I thought the hard part of my life was over, but I was taking advantage of the easy bit and all the hard that was building up fell on me in one go."

"What was the other hard part?" she asked speaking up for the first time in minutes.

"Hard to explain. Maybe the easiest way would be just saying I lied. Or maybe I was just hiding. But I didn't realize that in the end I would have to come out and face my troubles"

"What troubles?" demanded Jade, making things even harder to explain. It was never easy.

One single cloud crossed the sky came to a slow hault, in a way I could see it clearly, as the wind died down. I stared at it trying to make out a shape from it but when I did, I got up on my feet and closed the curtains, darkening my room to a complete. I liked it better that way, suited my mood more. The cloud was still standing before my eyes, and I peeped trough the curtains to try and make the picture different. It stayed the same. Why was it that everywhere I looked I saw him? Why was it when I was trying so hard not to think of him, he, like on purposed, was everywhere. Even outside my window in a shape of a cloud.

"Vix? You there?" asked Jade startling me from my thoughts. I hadn't realized that the phone was still pressed to my ear and Jade was still waiting for an explanation.

"Maybe another time Jade, it's too hard right now"

"Okay, but promise me you will." She begged and I slowly making my way back to my bed, promised her.

"You know I let myself get out of the game and into what I thought was the real world. I really thought that he could learn, if he already didn't, to love me the way I loved him." I was speaking more to myself than I was to Jade, and the words 'in one week' kept running through my head. Maybe Jade was right. Maybe if I watched romance movies maybe I would have known that things like I thought were happening to me, only happen in romance novels and movies. I should have known. I should have known a lot of things, like Shane Grey could never love me, like if it started like a game it got to finish like a game, like if I let myself fall there would be no one below me looking to catch me.

I should have known these things but I didn't. I didn't even know my own name. I didn't _use _my own name. That would be another way of hiding. I just couldn't admit that to myself. I _wouldn't _admit it.

"Shane" it hurt to say his name out loud but the name wasn't strong enough. I wanted the pain to be so strong that it would kill me. I wanted to die, right there on my bed with the phone in my hand, and let _Shane _know it's his fault. It wasn't really Shane's fault, I just wanted to believe that. I knew very well that Shane didn't have barely anything to do with the way I felt and it wasn't Fern either. I tricked myself. It was my own fault. "was just playing around with some high school chick, and I tried to make myself understand that but I didn't want to, I wanted to be something real to him. At first I played along but I went off to a dreamland and now we hit Game Over."

_We hit Game Over. _

The words echoed in my head but not in my own voice. His voice rung through my ears. Last night I thought he loved me too. I didn't know I loved him until I almost told him but I did. He didn't. It was so obvious he didn't but I was to fake to read what was written in black and white.

"You know, I should have never trusted him, I never did really, but I kinda let myself into it. I shouldn't have done that. But I mean, I really should have known that I was better off alone. I always was-"

"You were never alone, Vix. You always had me-"

"Did I Jade? Did I really? Do you know who I was _before _you?"

"You never told me" she tried to make me believe that I wasn't alone, but in the past week I believed too many things that weren't real and I wasn't about to fall for another one. I needed to understand what _was_ real. Not lies that could make me feel better. She wasn't lying, she thought she knew the truth, but I never _told _her the truth, so there was another thing I had to take the blame for. No one else. Just me.

"No, I never told you. Because I didn't want you to know. I was a no one Jade. I had no one. I finally understand that that was who I was supposed to me-"

"No you weren't Vix...It's just that picture of her and Shane."

"Yes, I was and that picture has nothing to do with it. I was starting to catch on anyways. He can stick his tongue down as many girls throats as he wants as long as he doesn't go anywhere near me. I was better off alone. I am better off alone. I always was."

"You going to the dance tonight?" she asked and I let a mocking laugh escape from me. Was she really that slow? I was fighting back tears because I didn't want to see him and she is asking me if I am going to a dance that will _surround _him!

"Jade, I am not going anywhere near the dance. But you should go. You go and act like something is missing. Letting him know that I was supposed to be there. But I wasn't. Let him believe it is his fault. Making him realize I saw him with her. I am better off alone Jade. I don't need him. I will be alone and will be fine. Much better off"

Jade tried to argue again but I knew she wouldn't let me down. I hung up the phone and stared at it for a minute then with a loud scream of irritation threw it at the wall opposite me. It smashed into pieces and for the first time that day I let myself cry.


	25. The Song : Better Off

_**I started up not caring,**_

_**What you thought of me,**_

_**I fell in love and look **_

_**How much you changed me**_

_**But in your eyes, I was just another level **_

_**Of low,**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**No matter how much I love you now,**_

_**I' am better off alone **_

_**No matter how close I'm keeping **_

_**The memories to my heart**_

_**We're better off apart**_

_**It was just a game that we both played**_

_**It was a game played well but we**_

_**Hit game over.**_

_**You started again and you moved on.**_

_**But I stayed low**_

_**I'm better off alone**_

_**Every person makes different mistakes**_

_**And everyone looks back on them different**_

_**Some know it's a lesson well learned**_

_**Some look back, feel sorry some don't**_

_**I know what I did and what I did wrong**_

_**I was up for the ride**_

_**But we took a quick left and I**_

_**Fell**_

_**No matter how much I love you now,**_

_**I' am better off alone **_

_**No matter how close I'm keeping **_

_**The memories to my heart**_

_**We're better off apart**_

_**It was just a game that we both played**_

_**It was a game played well but we**_

_**Hit game over.**_

_**You started again and you moved on.**_

_**But I stayed low**_

_**I'm better off alone**_

_**I don't regret anything maybe**_

_**Just the hard part**_

_**But I treasure the memories I have**_

_**No matter how hard,**_

_**There's no going back now.**_

_**If you ask me to repeat it **_

_**I'd say no,**_

_**Hard enough getting a heart broken once,**_

_**But I was always better off alone...**_


End file.
